Heavenly and Time lost of a rider and Angelion
by Artzilla406
Summary: time, one of the fragile things in the world of mystory, when the creatures of imagins start to tamper it, only one or rather two people who can stop them from destroying time itself, kamen rider den-o and his pet type angiloid
1. angle 1

In the vales of an unknown area, there travels a white drain with red eyes speeding by with train tracks around it. As it moves fast a teen with his black hair with a stray strand, a small ahoge his hair is beneath his shoulder and his red eyes eyes, wearing his school uniform.

He look around 5 glowing lights

?: _ever since I can remember my life, I remember this train that very fast, fast not like no ordinary train and then, it came out like form a place of nowhere but close. also I see 5 weirdly lights, I cannot tell who or what it is, but is color red, blue, yellow, purple and white...but what weirdly of all..._

He turn to see notice he's now in a grassy field around the area as is bright , then he sees a girl with a white dress, long blue hair cover her eyes and angel wings.

?: _this angel, she is such amazing as I felt like i'm in love, I have no idea who she is but, somehow as if I know her but I cant, this dream I kept having I have no idea, I thought it normal or random but...is not..._

As the guy see the angel's wing open as she fly away to the sky leaving feather, he reach for her.

?:_ I asked myself who am I, since I remember been adopted and i hope soon, my answer will be solved._

He got out of his daydream and… somehow ended up in a tree with his bike, also he's wearing a  
a white and red jacket hoodie, black shirt, blue pants, black shoes along got brief case back pack with him.

?: ow! What the?! Wow way to watch were you riding on the bike tamaki(said to himself)

Guy: hey! You okay up there!?

Tamaki: yeah i'm cool, (got up and pop some of his bone) just some daydreaming.

Guy: you should be more careful when biking.

Tamaki: i will, soon as i get down.

He grab his bike to climb down from the tree.

Tamaki: thank for worry, later. (hop on his back to ride)

Guy: be careful now!

Tamaki: i will!

As he ride his bike as he finally home, as he dusted himself as sand come out.

Tamaki: _ever since my mom want to drop me here to stay and look out for my little step brother tomoki, even we may look a like a bit as mom and dad said but we're complete opposite, having this weird dream about that train and angel as usual and what i even found while i traveling is.…_

He pull out a black and grey flat sqaure with a circle and a line T like bent inside of it.

Tamaki's thought: of whatever it is... (he put it back in his pocket)

The door burst open and tackling tamaki in a hug is a teen girl ,average height, sporting long brown hair, which is usually kept in a pony tail held by a yellow ribbon. She has large brown eyes, and massive breasts.

Tamaki: gah!

?: tama-chan!

tamaki: oh hey sohara, good to see you.

Sohara: your here at last! I miss you so much!

tamaki: sure is, how's my idiot brother doing?

Sohara: still a pervert.

Tamaki:(sigh) is he awake?

Sohara: I slapped him awake.

Tamaki: i don't see him?

Sohara: perhaps asleep, let's go inside.

Tamaki: okay.

They walked inside the house.

Tamaki: i'm going to change into my school uniform, you wake tomoki up.

Sohara: okay.

Tamaki has walked to the bathroom and get dressed up.

Meanwhile sohara went to tomoki's room as see he look exactly tamaki except short a bit, short hair as he sleeping.

Sohara: come on tomoki!(shaking him) would you get up already? We're gonna be late for school!

Tomoki: two more minute...

Sohara: for crying out loud get up!(she remove the sheets)

then she is now staring at his pants saw she blush as his dick is hard make her scream cause tomoki to wake up.

Tomoki: Sohara whats wrong!?

As tomoki notice his cock is hard from his tent.

Tomoki: you know I hear that's a good si-

Tamaki: (walks in) what's going on?

Tomoki:(See tamaki) tamaki?! Your back?!

Tamaki: hey tomo and i see your little friend is awaken too.

Sohara: NOOOOOO!

He karate chop tomoki's head as show an image person slowly karate chop an empty glass bottle top in half.

Tamaki:(sigh) that one way for an odd morning.

Sohara: (hugs tamaki) pervert!

Tamaki: can you make sure you didn't knock him out by your karate chop? He'll be super late for school.

after that tomomki get dressed while have bumps on his head as they in the living room.

Sohara:(give him some milk) at least drink some milk before you head out.

Tamaki: yeah thanks.

Sohara: and your tie is all messed up, (fixing his tie)doesn't matter how old you'll get, your still a child.

Tomoki: also what you doing here bro?

Tamaki: mom and dad drop me here cuz to watch over and take care of you and the house, and i see you haven't change.

Sohara: so tama how you doing?

Tamaki: okay i guess, well an odd dream and daydream even i snap out of it stuck up top of a tree with my bike that is.

Totoki: how the heck did you do that?

Tamaki: the heck I know.

Sohara: are you arlight?

Tamaki: yeah.

Tomoki: you had an odd dream so do i.

Tamaki: really? What is it little bro?

Tomoki: it's in a grassy field with a tree and angel.

Tamaki: hmm well same but except mine was a very fast train.

Sohara: well come on boys, we're going to be late

Tamaki: alright.

As then they head out and walk to school as tthen when tamaki went to class every student is shocked to see him who look exactly like tomoki but a slight different .

Tamaki: hi my name is tamaki sakurai, I'm tomoki twin brother and if you girls wonder no I'm pevert not like him and i hope we get along.

As then the girls glee with heart eyes, they feel glad tamaki look like tomoki but except different.

Tamaki: oh boy.

Girl 4: finally a boy who's not a perv!

Girl 55: he look like tomoki but still cute!

Girl 2: sit with me tamaki!

Tomoki: _oh come on! That lucky bastard! _(anime tears)

As then tamaki take his seat next to sohara.

Girl 2: oh, no fair!

Tamaki: relax girls , I'll chat and get to know you all soon

the girls glee as tomoki glared jealousy at his brother. As class stared of the teaching tomoki was feeling asleep and then tamaki looked at the window as what shocked him is the same train he saw in his dream and this shocked him.

Tamaki: what the?

He raised his hands

Tamaki: teach may i be excuse to the bathroom ?

Teacher: sure

As he walk out from class and went outside as he see the train from his dream

Tamaki: it cant be real.

?: it's real as can be brat!

Tamaki: huh?

He look behind him as he look down as a sand image of a demon-looking man coming from the ground.

Tamaki: the fuck? a red oni?

? : I'am not! Now about that wish of yours?

Tamaki: now I'm seeing! (run off through the sand demon)

As the train door open to show the same blue hair girl who an angel but wearing a different outfit see tamaki run back to the school.

?: that boy…

She notice that sand demon thing is following the boy by hiding.

?: it cant be good, that imagin will soon complete the contract with him.

**Timeskip**

Inside of class as he back with sohara and tomoki.

sohara: where have you been?

Tamaki: i felt i thought i was seeing things so i check, also how tomoki? I saw him fall asleep again.

Sohara: he had that dream again

Tamaki: okay this is odd.

Sohara: hey I have an idea, what if we run into sugata maybe he think.

tamaki: who sugata?

Tomoki: no freaken way!

tamaki:: hey sohara who's sugata ? can he answer me and tomo's problem?

Girl 5: hey everyone come quick! Some moron about to jump off the roof.

Tomoki and tamaki: jumps off the roof?!

As outside their a teen with white hair, green eyes wearing glasses and at the school's roof with a hang glider.

?: the wind is good today, although I'm not happy on where the wind is blowing, but it wont be a problem with take off.

Guy 21: don't do it man your insane! you'll die!

Tamaki:(Came up and look up) I guess that sugata, what he doing with that hang glider?

?: he thinks he will fly.

He turn to see a tall, well endowed young woman. She has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint-y dark-purple eyes.

?: you already know how he tomoki, you seem different.

Tamaki: sorry, i'm his twin step brother, tamaki and you are?

?: well I'm the president of this school,(smile) Mikako Satsukitane is nice to meet you.

Tamaki: likewise Mikako.

Tomoki: (came up)hello miss president (bow to her) good morning.

Sohara:(Came in) um is someone jumping off the roof?

Mikako: take a look.

Sohara: what?! Sugata!

Tomoki: should've you be trying to stop him?

Mikako: I can ask him to come down, he wont listen i'll worry after he fall.

Tamaki: he should at least wear a helmet.

Tomoki: could you be more responsible? I mean your student council president, you got to do something!

Mikako: if your talking about insurance I already bought a hole lot of it, several million life insurance to be exact.

Sohara: wow that's a lot.

Tamaki: really? They can do that?

Tomoki: don't you two just stand there all impressed! come on prez aren't you two childhood friends or something ? shouldvnt you be showing a tiny consideration?

mikako: are you suggesting I aint worrying about him in a slightest?

Tomoki: no,that's not-

Mikako: are suggesting that -

Tamaki: okay that's enough as we get it and relax tomo, even I can from her eyes inside and out she do care in her own way

Mikako: tomoki you didn't told me you have a twin, he may look like you but he seem really cute. (petted tamaki's hair)

Tamaki: huh?

Mikako: soft hair, soft soft.

Tamaki: thanks.

Then she hug his arm which sohara felt jealous and tomoki shocked and so jealous.

Tamaki: why you hugging my arm like that mikako?

Mikako: because I felt like it.

As everyone see sugata jump off of the roof.

Sohara: he jump.

Tamaki: judging from the wind blowing he'll might take a land further from those trees he gonna crash at.

then he saw sugata crash into a tree.

Tamaki: i'll be back , going to check the dude (he zoom out in speed)

Mikako: well he's sure fast.

Sohara: yeah tamaki is an opposite of tomo.

Tomoki: what he got that I don't got?!

Sohara: your a perv.

Tomoki: gah! (felt an arrow stab on his head) anyway you wanna had back?

Sohara: wait tomo what about your dream?

Tomoki: I am so not to talk to that guy!

Mikoka: what are you talking about?

Sohara: tomo just being stupid, he wanted to ask sugata a question and same with tamaki, we heard he know the outcome kind of thing.

mikako: you be right about that, he's creepy on the least, weird on the least without the doubt the freaky guys I ever met but he depandle what you and your other need.

Tomoki: depandly nuts!

Sohara: then who the hell else we gonna asked? I mean you refuse to see a professional.

Tomoki: leave it to my brother to do all that for him, I just wanna leave peace and quiet!

Sohara: fine, (show a scary aura and her karate hand) have it your way jackass.

this scared the crap out of tomoki

**with tamaki **

as he walking but he accidentally run into 3 street ganger as they spotted him.

tamaki: oh great.

Street gang 2: well well well.

Street gang 1: what we have here boys?

Street gang 3: some punk came over our territory.

Tamaki: look don't wanna problem, just checking my friend is okay that's all.

Street gang 1: he's fine, but you won't.

Tamaki:(sigh) this will not be long.

As he came in as 6 minute he beaten the gang as then he walking to find sugata as suddenly the train came and the door open to the girl tamaki saw in his dream.

Tamaki: you, your the angel girl from my dream!

?: and your tamaki, have something.

Tamaki: I have?

?: yes, that black pass in your pocket.

Tamaki: black pass, oh that, i'll catch up later! (he run off to the forest) is real! Is real!

**Timeskip**

tamaki is now with sohara and tomoki at sugata's club room.

Sugata: I understand every word of your concern, many intelligent people said dreams are single when brains are causes memroies anyway your desire and your memoires become your dream.

Tamaki: yeah but I saw is so real and is no dream.

Sugata: oh?

tamaki: I see a weird train with that angel girl in it say I have this black pass, (pull out this black pass) and a sand oni like asked me what is my wish.

Sohara: oh

tomoki: for real!?

Sugata: interesting, it seems that whenever it connect to you and this sand oni , no doubt there more of them, and the train come out of nowhere as if the same from the dream. (Went to the computer) look at this.

tomoki look under magical girl toy's skirt.

tamaki:(whack him) the computer nimrod

as to show the computer screen the globe with a black small hole circling around.

sugata: you know what that is?

tamaki: It would seems like a black spot, as if maybe a portal or another dimension which it seems unknown and perhaps the reason me and tomoki's dream, I wonder that where the trains and those sand monster come from.

sugata: well i'll figure that out in another time, but right now we msut unlocked both of you and your brother dream of yours.

Tomoki: no! No! No! No! No! No! No!

Sohara: that's great.

Sugata: presicely midnight tonight which I speak the world will fly over this town.

Sohara: you mind if I come check it out?

Sugata: sound just like fun.

Tomoki: _this is bad, I can already hear it! The sound of my beautiful peace and quiet being torn of the this scene._

Sugata: cherry blossom tree come in midinght, we're going to see this together.

Tamaki: here's a thought, i'll meet you guys at midnight at the cherry blossom tree, right now i'm heading out waiting for the train to come out and get answer from that angel and I think that sand oni will come at me for this wish.

Sohara: be careful tama.

Tamaki:(smile) I will, my day already got weirder by the second which it prove to be interesting and fun, hehe.

as he is walking out he jumped to see the blue haired girl at the window.

?: there you are

meanwhile

As the street gang who got beaten by tamaki growl. 

Guy: damn that bastard, one of these day i'll kill him! I lost my key chain because of him!

As he heard a noise, he turn to see a humanoid sand bat monster.

Guy: what?!

Bat monster: make a wish, I ask for one thing as payment

the guy looked at him

with tamaki

tamaki: I didn't tell them about the street gang part , when I fight those gang ,I know I can defend myself but is more stronger as if someone possessed me and weirdly.

?:yeah, you are..,by me.

tamaki: w-what?!

Guy 2: hey you!

The two gang came in. 

Tamaki: great, just my luck, those street gang.

guy 3: you stole something from our boss!

tamaki: stole something? What you talking about?

Guy 2: we know you got the keychain!

Tamaki: look man I don't have it!

Guy 3:(grab his shirt) then we'll have to beat it out of you then! (back his fsit)

Guy 2: you shouldn't take thing form our boss punk!

Guy 3: now is payback ti-

But he got punch in the face send flying to the ground.

Guy 2: what the?

As the jacket remove to show tamaki is now have spiky hair, red streak and his eyes are slight crimson as the angel girl came and saw tamaki's different look.

Takami?: ore... sanju...

?: I knew it.

Tamaki?:This guy holds the contract, I cant just watch ya beat him up anymore got it? (walk up to the two street gang) no warning shot, right from the start..we've hit the ultimate climax,(raised his fist to give a glare and grin) say your prayers.

He walks up to the two gangs, as one try to punch him but tamaki? Throw him to the ground as he walk to him as he see a handle bas from the pull ,he rip it off easily frighten the guy 2 as tamaki? use the pipe as a weapon that he grin and chuckle under his breath.

The 2 guy move out of the way, as tamaki? hit the stone wall to break it by strength to make it broken as he going after them try to hit them while raising his pipe weapon.

Tamaki?: Ike! Ike! Ike! (jump over them as they fall down) don't try to run, I gotta show you the killer technique I just thought of.

He begin to glow red and white aura ready to strike them.

Tamaki?:here it is, my killer technique!

He about to hit them but suddenly a real voice of tamaki heard from his possessed body.

Tamaki's voice: hey! Stop!

As he frozed.

Tamaki? grunting and break the floor with the pipe, he force to let it go.

Tamaki's voice: what the hell you think your doing?

Tamaki?: hey! this is the best part! Don't stop me now!

Tamaki's voice: by killing those guys?

Tamaki?: why's it matter?

But he still can't move.

Tamaki's voice: I know their jerks and bully, but there no way your treating my body like that !

As then tamaki took over as he look at himself.

Tamaki: hey I finally back control of my body! (he look the two guy) ah boo?

They scream in fear and run off.

?: he did it? He holding him back?

Tamaki:(turn at the angel girl) you there! The angel from my dream, i'm glad you came ,do you know what's going on?

?: first of all, my name is Daedalus , (she then tide her hair into a ponytail to show her eyes) and second yes, we should talk in private ,cuz you are the one...

he nodded as they went somewhere private

?: how you stop me?

Then sand coming out of tamaki's arms to morph the demon guy.

?: what a weird guy.

Tamaki: hey I know that voice and figure, your that guy I met!

?:whatever, just listen up for the rules, okay? (clear his voice) make a wish, I can grant anything you may desire, I only ask for one thing as payment...

Tamaki: hold on flag on it, I need to talk to Daedalus first for answer, cuz I don't trust someone yet who possessed my body to make me act like some kind of biker gang delinquent.

?: hey! i'm here to grant you a wish dirtbag!

But to see he ingorimg him.

Tamaki: so deadalus, what is going on?

?: HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!

Tamaki: you want my wish?

?: yes?

Tamaki: then sit back for a sec and wait.

?: (growl) fine!

Tamaki: anyway deadalus, what are they? And what's going on?

Deadalus: let me explain, that possessed you are imagin and what you are , I have a feeling you are the one ,a temporal outliner.

tamaki: I see

red imagin: a temporal outliner ?! are you for real ?! rraagh this freakin sucks !

Deadalus: soon at night I have a daughter who will come and be with you ,she will explain . since I have made 5 of them, what i'am is an angel but now I can fit in and assist you because, you will become kamen rider Den-O.

Tamaki: kamen rider, Den O?

As wind blow to see guy 1 walking in with sand around him.

Guy 1: give it back

tamaki: i'm guessing there's another imagin in him too huh ? judging from the sand coming out of his body like mine and that red imagin?

Deadalus: seem the contract it made to him is complete.

Guy 1: give it back!

then the sand come out of him is a humanoid bat imagin but color dark blue as he take physical formed make guy 1 fainted.

Tamaki: that bat imagin took physical?!

Imagin bat: a temporial outliner you say? must be destroyed (Charged at them)

Red imagin: you bastard!

try to charged at him but broke to pieces since he don't have a physical as tamaki move Deadalus out of the way to save her from the bat imagin try to slash both of them.

Tamaki: look out! (then kick the bat imagin) so tell, me how do I defeat him!

Deadalus: just say henshin!

Tamaki: alright then (turn red imagin) hey you! Consider a truce as we're partner and friends as hold on that wish, since both of us want him dead! as one not just you or me, become one! Now let's show him our climax!

Red imagin: (grin) heh, now your talking!

Deadalus: use that black pass and when you say henshin, press the red button when do it!

Tamaki: got it! Henshin! (pull out the black pass)

Then a silver belt appeared unbelted on his waist, he clipped the belt on as he press the red Button.

Then Tamaki swift the black pass on the symbol.

**SWORD FORM!**

Then silver pixels surround Tamaki and then form into a black suit then pieces of red armor attach on to him and a red mask appeared on his head and formed into a red eye mask with silver fang-like desgin.

?: ore… tatumi sanju! (Strike a pose) Kamen rider, Den-O!

Then he grabs two pieces on his belt and put them together, then throws them up as he pull out two end pieces and to make a red sword tip as he grab it, put in his shoulder ready to fight by walking.

Then walking form the side walk as sohara is going home but she notice noise.

Sohara: huh? What is that?

As she looked to see Den-O as begin fighting the bat imagin by slashing his sword to make red slashes, even dodges the bat imagin's claws and kicks as eblow his face and grab his face to twirl him and throw him to the wall inside of the abandon warehouse.

As she sneakly go and watch the battle.

As the bat imagin fall down to the ground crash and got up as Den-O walk up to him.

Bat imagin: what the hell are you doing? have you forgotten our mission?

den O: we're just as one, and beside didn't bother learning it in the first place. you got me back there, but we're gonna have us a bit fun this time. Which reminds me ,this kind of stuff I wanted to do when I came here! (point the sword at him) I don't care who i'm fighting against!

Bat imagin: are you an idiot?

Den O: listen up, right from the start, I already hit climax!

He charged in slashing at bat imagine, dodging side to side from the slahs and slash uppercut to sent the bat imagin fly through the wall to outside , den o came in and kick his stomach and rapidly slashing him a lot as the bat imagin tumble to the floor.

Den O chuckle a bit, pull out the pass and swift it on his belt.

**FULL CHARGE**

He throws the pass away and ready his sword as it glows bright red.

Den O: my killer technquie, part two!

The red part blade launch up but still connect like, den o swift it down at the bat imagin, to make a side way slash, it hit the bat imagin and in half, make an explosion, the red blade connect back to den O's sword.

Den o: heh, and were done.

As he remove his belt and the red imagin jump out of him, then turn back to tamaki.

Tamaki:(Smile) not bad, I can get use to this. (dusted his hands)

Sohara: (shocked) t...t...t..t...tamaki?!

Tamaki: huh? (turn sohara) sohara?!

They stared at each other in shock… and tamaki is busted.

Sohara: w-what was that bat monster? and why was you transformed into that armor hero?

Tamaki: Well you see-

Deadalus: I can explain it in the train sohara, (they turn at her walking in) that was Den-O, kamen rider Den-O. (turn at tamaki and smile) When I first met you in your dream, I know you are the one I found and know how to use it, fight with me, invader comes from the future, we have to protect the time flows.

Tamaki: sure, you can count me in!

Sohara: well your not going anywhere without me.

Tamaki: you sure sohara? I don't wanna endanger or get hurt this situation ,same with tomo and they others, and that makes me worried.

Sohara: I am, and i'm not taking no for an answer.

as then tamaki begin to think as he know how munch she worried and have to be with her as remember back then with him ,tomoki and sohara.

Tamaki:(smile and chuckle then petted her head) this adventure cant be the same without you then.

Sohara: yay!

Deadalus: good and here's our ride, I promise to make it quick and drop you two at home.

As the portal open to show the train came in as it stop and open the door.

Tamaki: I admit, is a pretty cool train.

Sohara: so cool!

as they hop inside the train with Deadalus, then the train took off but what they didn't know the guy with sand still there, the bat imagin survive.

Tamaki, sohara and Deadalus sitting on tables as they look around.

tamaki: incredible. (look at the window to see rocky place then now bunch of sand) is amazing.

then came in is a young girl wearing a whitesleevless shirt, black skirt and black legging ,red glove and a hat.

?:thank you very munch for riding the denliner today, your attendant today is... (twirl and wave her hands at them) me, naomi !

tamaki: nice to meet you

naomi: but if you really want, you can call me naomi-chan !

tamaki: noami-chan it is.

sohara: hi

as naomi offer them a menu.

naomi :what would you like?

tamaki: hmm, I want some coffee.

?: make that two!

Then coming out of tamaki's body is a sand, which is the red demon imagin fully formed physically as as he chuckle.

Tamaki: oh what's up.

Naomi: of course! that's one more coffee, then?

As she went off to fetch them some coffee, as he turn to the shocked sohara.

tamaki: yeah this is the imagin who I told you about, the sand monster, yeah he possessed my body a minute an ago till we become one and fought that bat imagin.

Then she fanted to the floor.

Deadalus:hey…

Tamaki: oh boy. (facepalm)

Then he pick her up and put her on the table as towel over her head, then the red imagin sit alone by himself.

Red imagin: oi, who this chick who faited and what she doing here? To think you bring people which you suppose to be my contract.

Deadalus: stop it!

Tamaki: just a childhood friend, (See sohara awake) you okay.

Sohara: yeah just surprise, what really going on and what is it about?

Tamaki: okay since the dream I told you right? (she nodded) it happen and this girl here name Deadalus, she an angel who know disguise as a human saying i'm the one who can protect the people of these time traveling threat invader like the imagin, which is the bat monster you saw right? (she nodded) good, and this red oni here said i'm his contract and my wish of my desire...so uh, I met him before and even he possessed my body since I just deal with street gang before and he almost about to kill them till I force him out of my body, then we fused as one, merge personality as we become kamen rider Den O, the red imagin seem not bad even though the mess he almost got me into but we manage to deal with that bat imagin so he's alright, for now.

Sohara: right but, (hug him) it was so awesome how you do it!

Tamaki: yeah and speaking of imagin,(turn Deadalus) say Deadalus, what's a imagin, I see what they do but who or what they come from?

Deadalus: you see, All of the imagin they summarize it all up, they from the future to here, 2007 but to be clear. they came from my former timeline that there was a war, so my people knows the imagin as they know us and then thing got complicated of time alter and change rewritten of the paradox to make it complete permitted.

Tamaki: so does everyone look like that from the future?

Deadalus: no, let say-

red imagin: listen up, (got up and point at him) I look like this because of you.

Tamaki: because of me?

Deadalus: shut up imagin, i'm talking to him, anyway when the imagin arrived in 2007, they don't have bodies. They use mental images from the humans they attach to create physical form.

Sohara: so that bat imagin , already did to someone?

Deadalus: yes.

Red imagin: in other words, your the reason I look like this, (look at himself) what the hell is this suppose to be anyway?

Sohara: you look like a red oni to me.

red imagin: ya couldn't think of anything cooler?!

Tamaki:(shrugged) don't look at me , like hell I know I made a real thing, don't rmemeber mixed a demon nor you didn't asked if you was born yet. (Smirk) Beside ,back as when me ,tomoki and sohara was kids I always have a cooler hero name momotaoru, which is you now I think about it and see it, you might be momotaoru.

Red imagin: momotaoru?!

as sohara and Deadalus then laugh.

tamaki: you know what the name you can have is...Momotaros, that's your name for now on.

Momotaoru: HEY!

Sohara and Deadalus then laugh more.

Momotaros: stop laughing! (turn at tamaki) you really don't have good imitation don't ya?

Tamaki: and you don't have good controlling your temper tantrum don't ya?

Momotaros: why you...(but tamamki push him a bit)

Tamaki: also go on D

Deadalus: the imagin will grant one wish to the person they possess.

Sohara: a wish?

Tamaki: the one momotaros ask me.

Deadalus: it doesn't matter what for ,once it granted , they must pay the imataion price.

Sohara: like their life?

Tamaki: no, I think the past, since like I was a kid how I made momotaros form my hero, that what the price is of meeting the person they possessed.

Deadalus: exactly, you see m smart puzzling in.

Tamaki: the situation you told me, i'm catching up

Deadalus: their relationship between the possessed and imagin is called a contract.

Momotaors: that's right! The contract! Tamaki, make a wish!

Deadalus: don't! Thats what I mean. If you make a wish, you make a contract with him, but if you don't, he wont be able to do anything.

Sohara: leave him alone momotaros, you can forget that wish!

Momotaros: hey! Stay out of this you tow nosy chicks! (walk up to them)

Tamaki:_ not good idea to threaten sohara._

She got angry show a purple aura, she karate chop momotaro's head and Deadalus punch momotaros's face.

Momotaros: OW!

Tamaki: careful momotaros, sohara's karate chop is very deadly as you think.

Momotaros: WHAT THE FUCK THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?

But he felt a chill of sohara's purple aura killing intense as he sweating and slwoly turn as she raised her hand up ready to do it.

Momotaros: oh, n-now i get it!

Tamaki: (petted her head) calm down sohara is cool

Sohara: (hug him and smile) okay.

Momotaros: _thank god._

Tamaki: also momotaros,(smile) i now... What my wish is.

Momotaros: yes? What is it?

Tamaki:i decided...

Deadalus:wait a minute !

tamaki: I wish , (momotaros nodded) for just a little more time to think

momotaros fall in anime style make sohara and Deadalus chuckle.

Deadalus:(smile) a wish is a wish right?

sohara:(Smile) contract confirmed

Momotaros: that ain't funny!

naomi: coffee is done!

Momotaros: is done ?(go get his coffe)that doesn't count! it doesn't fucking count you hear?!(drink his coffee) h-hot! why you...

Tamaki: listen momotaros we're now friend and partner, and you got to do some ground rules along live at my house.

Momotaros: ground rules? Like what?

tamaki:yeah, do not possessed my body for any stupid, don't do anything stupid, don't get into fight along no crime cuz that worst and along don't try to possess me while I'm sleep, get along with everybody, cuz you and I are a team cuz I have a feeling you are the one from my dream show me a hint ever since I saw your first color, also you can possessed my dick step twin brother tomoki , he's already weird and stuff.

Momotaros: no dice, you didn't wish properly, plus someone else has to get him.

tamaki: yeah but you do know I need you but you need me the most so, what's it gonna be? You be rather alone sit in this train with no action or anything else to do, or else you and I be dead at the same time.

Motaros grunt as he look as he growl.

Momotaros: fine! Fine! is a fuckin deal!

Tamaki: good, hey Deadalus can you drop me and sohara home?

Deadalus: sure.

Tamaki: yeah cuz I promise sugata we'll meet of the cherry blossom of the unknown black spot that he know.

Sohara: oh sorry tama, but I cant stay up at midnight like my mom said.

Tamaki: is alright, i'll tell you what happen tomorrow.

Sohara: promise?

Tamaki: absolutely. (eye smile and grin)

Sohara: thank you tamaki, your the best!

As then the deliner train dropped them close to their house and gone.

Tamaki: boy, this will be fun.

Sohara: yeah, a-and tama, (blush) t-there something I wanted to tell you.

Tamaki: sure, anything, what is it?

She then hugs him and her breasts squeeze to his chest as he blush a bit.

Sohara: please be careful.

Tamaki: o-okay.

As they went home as sohara blush.

Sohara: _damn it, I wish I confess my feelings for him, but maybe someday._

**timeksip**

at night time

Tomoki and tamaki is at the cherry blossom tree as sugata and sohara not here.

Tomoki: wheres sohara?

Tamaki: she's at home, said her mom aint cant let her allowed up at 12, sugata?

Tomoki: with mikako.

Tamaki: _guess he's tide up in the moment._

tomoki:the hell with this ! i'm leaving !

tamaki:Well so munch for together as a team

tomoki's phone is ringing ,Tomoki checks his phone.

tomoki: oh is sugata ?

tamaki: perhaps he got some free time left.

tomoki:(answer it) hey what's up weirdo?

Sugata: get the hell out of there! I just did another pattern data, and some odd going on, heading toward(buzzing)

Tomoki: hey your breaking up.

Sugata: the whole is moving! (buzzing more) your endanger.

as then momotaros appeared in sand form next to tamaki.

Momtaros: hey tamaki!

Tamaki: what is it!

Momotaros: that angel chick forgot to tell you something, her 5 daughter are known as angeloids, there no orindary angel but special. 4 is chain up by some angel with a cruel heart, one is coming and free.

Tamaki: I see, but is like you know them.

Momotaros: like hell I know? I just heard and know some it, as imagin lived long enough did the same to the people and some angel back then.

Tomoki and tamaki looked up to see a huge black hole, as a yellow bright light flash down crashing in front of the twins.

Tomoki: what the? 

What they see is an unconscious girl in looked to be around 18 maybe 20 with the biggest pair of breasts. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a black line going around the bottom of leg, also had a very revealing shirt that was the same color as the skirt with the top and going down the middle being completely open showing off her breasts and toned stomach. She had white knee high boots and on her head where her ears were supposed to be were two white headphones like objects. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons hair, with the two bangs in the front being a dark brown, they notice she have whitish white and slight streak pink angel wings.

Tomoki: no is not a person...

Tamaki: is her...an angleoid, we got to go get he-

He see his borther running away.

Tomoki: run away!

Tamaki: are you fucking serious?!

Momotaros: your brother is a coward!

tamaki: (see the pillar falling) oh shit! well, I was gonna tell him in the morning or school, let's go momotaros!

Momotaros: yosh! Izuk! Izuk! Izuk!

He put on his den O belt on as he pull out his black pass.

Tamaki: henshin! (he swift it and he press the red button)

**SWORD FORM!**

Momotaros went into takami and change into kamen rider Den-o sword form.

Den-o: ore sanjo!

As he bring out tow of his piece to clip it as a sword, he charged in as begin slashing of the pillars falling down saving tomoki as tomoki shocked and awe to see the kamen rider Den o cut the pillar into pieces of saving his life.

Den-o: hey kid! Get your ass over here!

Tomoki: w-who the hell are you?!

Den-O: just come here! (grab him)

Tomoki: damn it! Guess I have no choice!

As they moving her as they see more last pillars.

Tomoki scream and den O use the black pass to swift his belt.

**FULL CHARGE**

His sword glow red as he make a pop out as slashing 5 times as all the pillars break to pieces.

Den O: that was close one, you okay bro?

Tomoki: t-t-tamaki?

Den-o: yep, mostly me, momotaros let me take over to talk

but then den o felt like being hold as he turn to see the angeloid is awake as her eyes open to show is emerald-colored as her wings flap up.

Momotaros: WHAT THE?!

Den-o: she's awake!

?: begin imprint process.

Her chain start to grow and form around Den-o's hand.

Den-O:_ is this is how that cruel angel chain they other angeloid?_

as then they land down as the angeloid on her knees and bow her hand to the kamen rider.

?: it's a pleasure to meet you, I am a pet class angleoid, my purpose is to fulfill your every wants and desires, you are my master.

Den O: well now, this day keep getting better and better

**The Next day**

tamaki is now waking up, yawning and stretching hearing sohara waking tomoki up.

tamaki: hehe, like old times.

Then he notice a chain on his hand.

?: good morning master

he turn to see the angeloid.

Tamaki:(Smile) oh good morning to you too, also your welcome since you almost got hurt by falling pillars that I save you.

?: thank you master, is there anything I can do for you?

tamaki: oh yeah, I heard your an angeloid but i'm curiosu that i'm your master? Can you detail me about you and what angeloid is about?

?: of course master,(she came close to him as he blush) please make a command ,give me any order that will pleases you, anything that you desire. angeloid where created of the very soul purpose bring our master pleasure, it is all we know.

Tamaki: I see, your an angel and the word "iod" mean like android, but your no machine as your a articfial life form, a living person of an angel , who's made and born by machine.

Then came out is momtaros.

Momotaros: hey tamaki, is she awake.

?: an imagin.

Momotaros: so it is an angeloid!

?: may I destroy him for you master?

Momotaros: what'd you say you-

Tamaki: no, he's a good guy, so you know imagin and what they do huh?

?: yes, they are beings that are born within peoples imaginations, they first appear as a ball of light, then when it enters into a human they take a form on what image the person is in there mind

Tamaki: your creator told me already, this imagin is a good guy and my partner who we become kamen rider den o, this here is momotaros.

?: oh, hello.

Tomoki:(came in the door) hey tamaki h-

he looked at his brother with the angeloid and momotaros.

Tomoki: oh right I forgot the winged chick form yesterday and tamaki was in that ar-

He see momotaros.

Momotaros: yo! I guess your his twin brother huh?

Tomoki: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Tamaki: oh boy.

Tomoki: tamaki what the hell is going?! You was that armored masked hero ! and t-that sand demon is on our house! Get rid of this thing! (point at momotaros)

Momotaros: HEY, I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU ASS!

Tamaki: everyone calm donw! (as few silent) okay tomokoi i'll explain the whole thing

**10 minute of explaining to tomoki**

Tomoki: so let me get this straight, (point momotaros) this guy is call an imagin, a creature, within peoples imaginations, they first appear as a ball of light, then when it enters into a human they take a form on what image the person is in there mind. Also they can rop people's past of the time, when they make a wish to any contract and enter their bodies even come from the future and now invade here. And this momotaros guy is good that you made him, you even met that angel from our dream and you met her from a super train and along become kamen rider Den O with momotaros merged within you, and this angel chick you called angeloid who now your her master, right?

Tamaki: yep.

Momotaros: uh huh and your welcome I save your scaredy cat ass.

?: master, is there anything else you want me to do?

tomoki stared at her big breasts.

tomoki: woah uh...

tamaki: excuse me (grab tomoki and went private with momtoaros) what the hell man ?! don't stared at her breast!

Tomoki: yeah that was almost weird, I almost got my freak on with an alien creature or whatever.

Momotaros: is he that pervert?

Tamaki: you have no idea, (Walk to the angeloid) anything ? well I would like some veggies so I can cook.

Tomoki: yeah duh, like a bunch of cash.

Momotaros: she cant do that.

Tamaki: he's right tomo, is not like I can say to her(sarcasm) bring cash too with it as well.

?: as you wish.

Tamaki: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

?: commence transport.

She summon a calculator as she type 10000, then suddenly money and veggies train down at tomoki, tamaki and momotaros.

Momotaros: hey watch where you summon those!?

Tamaki grab the veggeis and tomoki grab the money as they shocked.

Tamaki: no freakin way.

Tomoki: y-your screwing with us!

Tamaki: I like to look at this card please.

?: sure. (give it to tamaki)

Tamaki: hmm, this is like a teleportation device when you said transport of this card, hmmm interesting.

?: correct, I hear your request and all I need to answer order to require your material from the synapse.

Tomoki: what's the synapse?

?: I have no stored information regarding the synapse, those data banks are cleared, after all I have only awoken while forming such data, i'am a pet class angeloid, mytype is alpha: ikaros. i was maifaction from the synapse for you, for your soul pleasure.

tamaki: ikaros huh? Well that's a nice name, also to let you know sarcasm as we all do is just a joke sometime even the use of irony to mock or convey contempt of any mood so don't get the wrong idea, (She nodded) also can you help me of this chain around my hand? (show his hand to her) i don't have a problem but it be hard to move around in space or in any fight.

Ikaros: if you wish I can make the connection invisible and mobile.

Tamaki: that will work.

As the chain became invisible.

Tamaki: good, ikaros are suited of self defense even in combat fighting against imagin?

Ikaros: yes, anything to protect my master and anyone he care and know.

Tamaki: good, (heard a knock on the door) okay ikaros i'll be right back and i'll go see in the door , and tomoki don't you dare do anything stupid. (walk off as momotaros follow him)

He change to his clothes and he walks down to see Deadaclus inside.

Tamaki: oh hey Deadalus, i found one of your daughter ikaros with me and now i'm her master.

Deadalus: that's really good to hear.

Tamaki: i remember form yesterday those gang said about their boss want the keychain and that bat imagin he contract with perhaps why, wait.

He felt something in his pocket as he took it out the keychain.

tamaki: this must be he after.

Deadalus: i think you should return it, so he wished for the imagin to bring it back to him ?

Tamaki: seem like it, he seem really care for it.

Then they heard sohara scream.

Tamaki: that sound like sohara!

As he come out with Deadalus as well, then went outside of her house.

Tamaki: sohara! what happen?!

Sohara: s-someone touch my chest! Hold on i'll be out, let me change.

As then sohara came outside from her house, wearing her school uniform and blush.

Tamaki:(blush) y-you said someone touch your chest?

Sohara:(blush) i-i felt it but i didn't see who.

Tamaki: why wo-(he realize as he frown) tomoki.

As he turn tomoki perv smile with a nosebleed with ikaros flying with him as tomoki got hit of something as he fall down to see tamaki cross his arms.

Tamaki: ikaros, what did tomoki told you to do for him?

She nodded.

Ikaros: to turn invisible and sneak in this house and punish her.

Tamaki: i see.

Tomolo: n-now bro, i was just testing her power.

Tamaki: tell that to her. (point hind tomoki)

he then heard knuckled cracking as he slowly turn as sohara's hair shadow as she pissed as she raised her hand then deadly karate chop him many time.

Tamaki: also ikaros, don't listen nor encourage whatever tomoki told you or anything.

Ikaros: understood.

Tamaki: oh you can me master when we in private or with my allies, but not in public with people.

Ikaros: yes master

tamaki:(turn sohara) sohara meet ikaros, she fall form the black hole outside last night from yesterday, she's a pet class angeloid type alpha and now i'm her master, ikaros this here my friend sohara.

Sohara: whoa, she's beautiful!

Tamaki: yeah, rmemeber the bat imagin I fought yesterday?

Sohara: yeah, and that mean he already made a contract completed?

Tamaki: uh huh, the guy who he contract with want this, (show the keychain) i'm giving it back to him since it seem perhaps important to him.

Sohara: oh ,can I come?

tamaki: sure, hey momotaros.

Momtaros: yeah?

Tamaki:(look tomoki getting up from the ground dusting himself) you can use my brother's body.

Tomoki: wait what?!

Momotaros: Alright!

Momotaros jump in tomoki's body to possessed him as his eyes are red and spiky hair.

Sohara: wait tamaki, we need ikaros to dress human clothes or everybody freak about her.

Tamaki: good point,(turn ikaros) ikaros, summon any type of girl outfit along bra your size and panties, sohara will help you pick the right outfit and change. Meanwhile Deadalus Momotaros and I find the guy to give him the keychain back and track my signal.

Ikaros nodded and use her card, sohara take ikaros to the twin's house to get chains.

As then tamaki, M-Tomoki and Deadalus walking to the city finding the guy.

Tamaki: he had to be here somewhere , or maybe one of his gang - (spooted the 2 streeg gang) bingo, we'll asked them (Turn M-Tomoki) okay momo, I be good cop and you be the bad cop.

M-Tomoki: what the fuck dose that mean?

Tamaki: idiotm it mean I talk to them with no violence nor force, but if they not giving answer and being annoyed with our answer, that where you give them force of integration (tis make M-Tomoki grin)

M-Tomoki: alright!

Tamaki: okay.

Sohara and ikaros who's wearing a yellow shirt, a blue skirt, brown boots and a white blue hoodie jacket.

Tamaki: perfect timing, (Turn ikaros) and you look good in that outfit ikaros.

Ikaros: Thank you master.

Tamaki:(walk up to the two street gang) gentlemen, nice to meet you two and I hear you want the keychain I had? (Show it to him)

Guy 1: hey that the one!

Guy 2: so you did stole ! you thief!

Tamaki: now, now le not get any hasty here, just tell us where your boss at.

Guy 1: how about beat you up for payback and take it.

Tamaki: I guess my twin brother will aks you two nicely, in his way. (Snap his finger)

M-Tomoki: IKUZE IKUZE IKUZE!

Guy 1 and guy 2: OH NO!

He beign chasing them with a pip smashing around as he pick the two up and smashing their head 3 times.

guy: WE'LL TALK ! WE'LL TALK!

Guy 2: JUST CALL OF YOUR BROTHER!

Tamaki: okay bro, there done.

M-Tomoki:heh, (drop them and smirk) I begging to like being the bad cop.

Tamaki: so where is he?

Guy 1: we don't know but he said somewhere in the roof, he's been acting strange and weird lately.

Guy 2: talking about the keychain so badly so munch.

Tamaki: I see.

M-tomoki: that bat bastard...is still alive?! (Growl) asshole...

Ikaros felt and detect the bat imagin somewhere on the roof, not to far.

Ikaros: master, the bat imagin is up there. (point at the roof top)

M-Tomoki then jump out of tomoki's body and back inside of the deliner train.

Tamaki: how you tomo?

Tomoki: I heard everything and is freaky that peach guy took over my body like that.

Tamaki: you'll get use to it.

Deadalus: I cant believe that imagin still alive.

sohara: we got to stop him, he perhaps terrozing finding the guy's keychain !

momotaros's voice: hey tamaki, even i'm in here, i'm still connected to you ,ya know.

Tamaki: alright then, let's go!

As tamaki and the gang went up stairs of the roof to see the guy as the bat imagin who kept retrieving for the missing keychains.

Bat imagin: you're completetly useless! (grab the guy)

As tamaki and the gang came.

Tamaki: Wait! (show the keychain) you're looking for this? here!

He throw it as as bat imagin caught it.

Bat imagin: nice work, (show it to the guy) here is what you have wished for...

tamaki: Deadalus, since what he gonna do, how we make sure he's gone for good?

Deadalus: no, there like I said when a wish granted, an imagin takes past time in return. it uses the person's strongest memory as a guide into the past. That's why they form contracts and grant wishes.

Ikaros: the bat imagin is now heading straight for the strongest memories the person has, it goal to change the past, which effect the present and future master.

Tamaki: oh no.

they see the bat imagin went inside of the guy's body , deadalus show a card and show the year dec 24th 2004.

tamaki: hey guy do you remember what happen in dec 24th 2004?

guy: I remember, I was hanging with my friends, I didn't go home and when I dodnt know my mom was bad off and...and I got a gift from my mom of her last Christmas...

tamaki: we better go fast cuz.

the heard noise as to see the desutrction showing.

Sohara: he possessed the guy to ruin the past!

Deadalus: we're using the pass and enter the guy's body.

Tamaki: got it! Tomo and sohara you stay put! Ikaros and I go in.

Sohara: okay, good luck.

Tomoki: you don't have to tell me twice!

He put the pass card to his black pass then his belt appeared, he see the guy is crying in tears.

Tamaki: people with treasure memories, and those bad imagin …. made a big mistake messing with it, (press the red button) Henshin! (swipe his pass at his belt)

**SWORD FORM!**

Then the denliner came from the portal. He transformed into his blank form and press the button red.  
with momotaros he felt it and got up.

momtaros: it's time !

as he transformed into den o , he jump off to the next building with ikaros as he strike a pose.

Den O: ore... sanju!

Then the denliner came from the portal.

Tomoki: holy crap! A train!

As sohara grab his hand as she, tomoki and Deadalus went inside ,Den o hop the front train to see inside is a motorbike as ikaros get on behind his back to wrapped her arms around his waist, momotaros let tamaki in charged.

Den O: hold on tight ikaros.

Ikaros: understood master.

He turn the button, put the black pass inside to set the year December 24th 2004. He drive the deliner down from the building and travel through time went to the rocky land cliff as they made it in the past in tight time, see the possessed guy driving a truck wrecking the city and building.

Den-o: this is going to be a rouph one. 

The possessd guy turn the wheel to make the truck push the deliner making it shake a bit.

Den O: okay time for him to pull over.

He turn around around behind him.

Momotaro's voice: hey tamaki! What's your plan?

Tamaki: get it agiantis and the brakes, trust me on this!

As he see the building as he stop the train, he and ikaros behind up as the bike launch up as see the little girl, which he drove and pick her up in safety, he and ikaros got to of the bike and give it to the little girl's mom. The bat imagin get out of the unconscious guy's body and flew in grab den o while flying up.

Den o bring and clip together of his sword to slash him.

Den O: ready ikaros?

Ikaros: i'm ready master.

Den O: good.

He charged in beign slashing the bat imagin along ikaros delivering a punches at the bat imagin then knee his guts, ikaros back away as Den o swift his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

He let momotaros take over.

Den O: My killer technquie...part two! (his sword glowing red)

He upper slash him him with his blade sent at him, which break the round and slash him down in half make him exploded...they thought the bat imagin is done but he flew up reform to transformed into a huge monster.

Tamaki's voice: are you fucking-

Den O: -Kidding me?!

The monster roared at the kamen rider

Tomoki and sohara: I-It can do that?!

Deadaclus: the imagin is out of control! Be careful!

The monster Imagin roared at the kamen rider, launching needle blade as Den O ride at his motorcycle to drive avoiding the monster imagin's deadly stinger as ikaros then kick the monster imagin's face.

Tamaki's voice: we need many fire power !

den O:we just gonnna whip up something bigger.

tamaki's voice: i'm all ears bro.

as he drive up to in the denliner , then he press the button to separation the back deliner, he let tamaki in charged.

Den O: ikaros, pull something enough fire power on that imagin!

Ikaros: of course master. (as her emerald eyes turn red)

Den O press another button as weapons, dog like head, monkey and bird like came out of the deliner's roof top as prepared for battle.

As he fired from the button, deliner's huge weapon lauching missile and cannon ball, along ikaros fire multiple explosive projectiles from her wings that that shape like feather but blade like missiles targeting toward the monster imagin as well.

Den-o: YEEEEHHAAAAAAA!

As many attacks hit the bat imagin monster into hole till he exploded to nothing.

Den O came out as turn back to tamaki and momotaros back in the train and lean back a little.

Momotaros: whew...that was awesome.

Tamaki: sure was, (Turn ikaros flew down with her eyes turn back to normal) good job ikaros, you did pretty awesome.

Ikaros: your welcome master.

Deadaclus: we managed to protect the flow of time, at least (close to momotaros to use him like phone to hear tamaki) tamaki can hear me? (grab his head)

Momotaros: hey!

Deadaclus: get on, we're going home.

Tamaki: hold D, one small tiny thing before I go. (smile looked at the unconscious guy in the truck)

**Timeskip**

The unconscious guy wakes up in the train to see a man with a suit and staff, when he arrived to the hospital to see his mom, who's okay and give her son a gift, which make him feel happy.

**with tamaki and they others**

Tamaki: well all in the days work.

Tomoki: finally this is over.

Tamaki: I don't think so.

Sohara: did he explain to you tomo? There like a million or a lot of imagin everywhere ,the invasion thing.

Tomoki:(eyes wide) w-wait you mean that there's more then just 2?!

Tamaki:(nodded while smile) pretty munch, so buckle up cuz this adventure is only the begging little bro.

Tomoki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**timeskip**

**the next day**

Tamaki wakes up from the morning and see ikaros.

Tamaki: good morning ikaros, did you sleep well?

Ikaros: I have never master.

Tamaki: i'm sure you will.

Ikaros: have you enjoy of my present with you master?

Tamaki smile then petting her head.

Tamaki: here's my honesty to you ikaros, your not no servant nor a hollow to me as your more then that. You may have high strength and intelligent even low emotion but you will adapt and learn from me and they others cuz we're family, your the best person cuz you have a heart...even you don't have to smile or say the word, cuz I already tell you are happy to be with me and master cuz your a very special person to me ikaros, even it doesn't matter you are an angeloid as they have feelings too, along with you help me and momotaros to fight the imagin and save the world and time...(chuckle while eye smile and grin) and i'm glad I have met and save you last night because you are wonderful angel to my heart, mind and body, that is my true desire of you staying by my side.

Ikaros: as you wish master.

Tamaki: even let you know me and tomoki do look exactly alike of our appearance but, we're not relative.

Ikaors: your not?

Tamaki: you see as doppelganger as a look alike person, I was raised at the orphanage as never know how my real parents are, when I was adopted I treasure and begin this new memories with my new family and little brother, tomo is an idiot, weird, lazy and a pervert but really a nice guy when you get to know him. Even sohara was nice girl, I met sugata who's odd but an interesting guy ,mikako well I tell how she do but I know she have a heart in her, so ikaros I'm sure you start and rememberthis memeroies you'll always treasure.

Momotaros:(came in) hey tamaki, you did good, got some guts.

Tamaki:(Smirk) well what can I say ? is all for one and one for all, cuz every people always treasure their memories and never forget nor rop, that why we'll stop the invansion ...by hitting to our climax !

Momotaros: heh, now that what I like to here, partner.

As they fist bump. Ikaors touch her heart and felt it even the beating of it, look at her master staring at him, slowly starting to feel the emotion building up.

Ikaros: _He said i'm special and wonder...is this the feeling of joy? This emotion, I like it...I like to be with, my master' side...kamen rider Den-O._

Tamaki: alright so watch out imagin, cuz kamen rider Den O is coming ,to hit the climax!


	2. angle 2

Tamaki is sleeping soundly then he wakes up and stretch to see ikaros on top of him.

Tamaki: morning ikaros and what are you doing?

Ikaros: watching you master.

Tamaki: still you need to work on it, anyway wake up my brother for me.

Ikaros: as you wish master.

Tamaki get up and begin to get ready as he didn't know sohara came in to check to see why tomoki didn't wake up , so she went to his room and open the door to see ikaros on the floor and tomoki on top of her.

Tomoki: sohara! is not what it looks like, she suprirse when I accidentally bump to her head and she fall down! really! I was checking o-

He about to get up but he slip and his face fall to ikaro's big breasts, sohara grab tomoki and begin her vicious karate chop all over his face.

Sohara: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

After that, tomoki got bumps and some small bruises

Sohara: what the hell is this!? Why the hell ikaros was in yoru room?!

Tamaki: (came in) sohara what's going on?

Sohara: tomoki was on top of her!

Tamaki: what?! I told ikaors to wake his lazy butt and I can hear your shouting "no" and karate chopping from the hallway.

Tomoki: IT WAS ALL AN ACCIDENT!

Tamaki grip his mouth.

Tamaki: shut with the noise, got it?

Tomoki nodded as tamaki let go.

Tamaki: anyway let's get dress and ikaros coming with us.

Tomoki: are you crazy?! We cant bring her with us to school!

Tamaki: hmm, well people will think she cosplay as long she don't use her wings, we'll take her to sugata, then I'll see to think what next soon, momotaros and deadaclus will let me know of any imagin in trouble, after that ikaros can be the school with us and we'll help her to act like a human.

Sohara: well okay.

Tomoki groan of this.

after tomoki got dressed , they taken a walk for the school, sohara still upset and ignore of tomoki's accident on ikaros.

Tamaki: _even in the fight was okay, I have to train more to help out and tougher challenge, at least a very small sore but no brusies, thank goodness I did train before I move here, I might ask deadaclus the other color that perhaps the imagin I saw in my dreams...where ever they are born that we'll encounter._

The students looking at iakros , then take they went inside sugata's club along mikako is here and explain to him and sugata.

Sugata: really? this is wonderful tamaki,i mean she obviously habited in the new world.

Tamaki: yeah, which solve our curious , also there is something else that me, ikaros, sohara and tomoki are in some situation.

As tamaki explain to him that about imagin along the deliner , deadaclus and momotaros, even being a kamen rider den o.

Tamaki: and so I become kamen rider den-o and momotaros is my partner.

Then came the sand imagin motoaros to the group.

Momotaros: waz up nerd?

Sugata: very interesting, a being that you made back then and only took physical form by needed a vessel, perfect you can keep can keep an eye on her till we work on the details. this is all for the sake of the new world and along details of the imagin.

Mikako: you sure you gonna be okay with that tamaki?

Tamaki: I have a to protect the people even prevent imagin of changing the past in this present wil bring more trouble to the future, along I like to know more of ikaros and along more.

Mikako: I see, hopefully the bloodshed stay midiuem.

Tamaki: whatever your sadist reason ,that one way of being aware.

Mikako: you can say that along your little brother.

Tomoki: geez! Don't jack my head with that!

Tamaki:(open the curtins) momotaros you should.

Momotaros: alright, seeyah! (he went away)

Tamaki: ikaros I want you to watch over the house for now on, if any imagin on the loose causing destruction let me know.

Ikaros: master, you should take this(give him the card)

Tamaki: what is this?

Ikaros: it's the card like they others, just an older model, seeing all of those are gone now.

Tamaki: good, any details?

ikaros: can grant almost any wish by force.

Tamaki: go on straight up home.

Ikaros: alright master.

As then in class, tamaki see his brother in his "peace and quiet".

Tamaki:_ this card may come in handy, also ikaros and deadaclus name almost like the greekology I read about a bit , then what I know that., as well soon I get back to do some training, play some game and watching awesome stuff at tv._

**After class**

Sohara: hey tomo, tama, you want to go eat outside with me? Also tamaki I brought a lunch for you cuz i'm awesome like that.

Tamaki: sure do.

Sohara: so about ikaros, you really gonna let her live you and your brother?

Tamaki: well, I cant let her be all by herself alone somewhere nor left her, she new around and I did save her last night, beside she is a good helper and there's a lot I need to know, also I admit she is cute.

Tomoki: plus our parents are at overseas.

Tamaki: true to that.

Tomoki: (turn sohara) wait, your not pissed at me are you?

Sohara: no I guess I really cant be and your okay with this tamaki.

Tamaki: sohara, you know me well as i dont do this.

Sohara: alright

As she walk off as tomoki and tamaki.

Tomoki: he watch where you walking or-

Sohara trip as tamaki turn around.

Tomoki: yeah, i try to-woah!

He see her wearing a panties picture of a dog.

Tamaki: (punch his brothers face) don't look!

Sohara got up to cover herself and blush while glare at tomoki.

Tamaki: i just punch his face. (offer his hand to her)

Tomoki's thought: was that a picture of a dog? Is not like sohara in elementary school anymore. I wish she could wear a bit more grown up or something.

Then zig zag show a panties fly off.

Tamaki: what the fuck?!

Tomoki: hang on they look familiar

Sohara grip on her skirt blushing more.

Sohara: tomoki, why the hell is your pocket glowing?

Tamaki: huh?

Tomoki:(chuckle nervously) yeah i might borrowing your new card that you wasnt looking to see what else is do, I didnt listen the full details. (pull out the glowing card) so the card did this.

Tamaki: (crack his knuckles) your dead.

Sohara lift her karate chop hand, they both beaten up Tomoki.

Tamaki:(sigh) okay, (turn) Sohara I'll find mikako so she can take you to the sport equipment room to try on female gym short, until you get home to wear panties.

Sohara: thank you.

As they walk up stars as tamaki covering for sohara.

Sohara: such a moron!

Tomoki: bro the card act on is own!

Tamaki: whatever! Look we'll take her in private in fast.

She glared at tomoki, and kick him but she gasp realize she accidentally sent Tamaki to the wall with Tomoki.

Tamaki: ouch.

Sohara: tamaki! i'm so sorry!

Tamaki: I'm okay.

Sohara: alright i'll go find mikako while you and tomoki wait.

He nodded as she walks out of the class room.

**Timeskip**

They're at the hallway as sugata, tomoki and tamaki waiting.

Tamaki: great tomo, but at least is no problem anymore.

Heard a window crash as the gym short fly out.

Tamaki: are you kidding?!

Tomoki: (open the door) are you alright?

Tamaki: sohara!

Sugata: this doesn't looks good.

In the club room a sheet cover sohara as tamaki sigh, he explain about the card and went to the door.

Tamaki: i'm going get ikaros to help you guys, while i'll go out of patrol around some area, in case of any imagin, call me when this is over.

Sohara: o-okay.

Tamaki: and sohara.

Sohara: yeah?

Tamaki: try not to kill tomoki, I know it his fault but he got to help fix it.

Sohara: i'll try.

Tamaki nodded as he went outside and got on his bike to ride thorugh the sidewalk and then went to his and his borther's house. He pull out his key to unlocked it to go to the hallway and see ikaros who watching tv.

Ikaros: welcome home master.

Tamaki: ikaros we have a bit of a small problem, my idiot brother use the card you gave me to make sohara's panties shot out and fly off, go to the school at the club by the window and help them, listen to sugata of helping this.

Ikaros: understood.

He nodded as he begin to change his clothes to casual and rode his bike to go area patrolling.

**meanwhile at the deliner**

Momotaros is playing some small toy, naomi came in and ow, pick up a phone.

Naomi: thank you very munch for riding the denliner today, shortly we will come to a stop. A reinder to please check for missing items before you disembark.

Then man begin to exit out.

Noami: we have coffee for you to take home as well.

Deadaclus came toward momotaros.

Deadaclus: hey! (whack his head)

Momotaros: what the hell was that for?!

Deadaclus: your lucky he train enough or otherwise you push tamaki way too hard in that battle!

Momtoaros: heh, like i'd ever...even be hit once in a fight.

Dedaclus: eyah but he a little sore around no bruises at least, becareful with him! (walk off)

Momotaros: hehe, if he gonna train, he gonna need a lot help from me, then all he gotta do is build some muscle.

He lean his head to the wall but hurt his head instead.

**with tamaki**

He looked around for any imagin activity on the city.

Tamaki: hmm, no imagin, (hiss a little) still a little sore but i'll be fine.

He was walking till a guy getting chased accidentally push tamaki as he fall down form the stairs and hit his head as he's unconscious.

Guy: oh...hold... oh jeez!

Then he turn to see 3 man in suits.

Guy 22: I'm done with your damn games, (grab his jacket) first ya borrow money from us, now ya steal it too?! who do you think you are?

Guy: shut up ya freakin' loan shark!(push him)

Guy 3: come here, you bastard!(grab him)

Guy: let me go! Lemme go!

Then momotaros in the deliner notice something.

Momotaros: I've been waiting for this.

He then possessed the unconscious tamaki, he got up and looked at the guys, he walk to them and tap their shoulder.

Guy 6: hey-

But t-tamaki throw the guy the wall shocking them, some of the wall concrete broken and pipe, t-tamaki grab one of the pipe and looked at the guys.

T-Tamaki: ore sanju!

Guy 3: who the hell are you?

T-tamaki: i'm just a guy who likes t-fight lemme butt in. (point the pipe at someone) now who's gonna be my opponent …(pick the first guy) you?

Guy: what are you playing at damn kid?

T-tamaki: i'm playing bash the head! Izuke (twirl the pipe)

he charge in at them , beating them all up and throw each of htem at the wall.

T-tamaki: done already?

Guy: why you...

T-tamaki felt a tugged.

Tamaki:_** what the hell going on!?**_

T-tamaki: oh come on! I was having fun!

Tamaki:(make t-tamaki jump) _**HAVING FUN MY FUCKING FOOT! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!**_

T-tamaka: LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN MYSELF!

Tamaki: _**TELL ME OR I'LL KICK YOU OUT!**_

T-Tamaki: fine! Fine! After you got knock out I got into the fight of some random guy.

Guy: woah.

Then police siren was heard.

T-tamaki: time for dessert.

Guy:(came in and grab his arm) trouble's here! Follow me!

T-tamaki: what are you-

Then the police arrest the other guys, the guy with t-tamaki are now hid from the police.

T-tamaki: the hell you mean? We just ran away! That wasn't nearly enough! Man, why'd you have to hold me back huh? (glard and punch the wall)

Guy was shocked as t-tamaki about to walk off.

Guy: he was about to take on the cops, maybe he's a real big shot.

He was looking at the clothing shop.

Guy: hey big bro!

T-tamaki: what?

As in the clothing store.

Guy: nice!

T-tamaki came out as he have black and white line shirt, black tie, red leather jacket, skull rings and red pants, black shoes.

Guy: that loks super great on out! your strength is totally wild!

T-tamaki: oh, you finally get it.

Guy: I totally do, hey would mind lending me your strength, right?

T-tamaki: what?

Guy: didn't you just say it wasn't enough? Why don't we go find something more to do?

T-tamaki:(grip his shirt to lift him up) is gonna be fun?

Guy: of-of course.

T-tamaki suddenly felt a push then tamaki took over.

Tamaki: all think about it on your offer, thank you! (run off)

As momtaros back in the deliner.

Momotaors: oi! What's the deal?!

Dedeaclus: (grab the red imagin's horn) tamaki, run, the train will be stopping in 1 minute, so get to a door and jump through it!

Tamaki: got it!

He look around to spotted the door as he open the door, then jump in the deliner as he inside.

Tamaki: made it, (turn momotaros and glare) you son of bitch!

Momotaros: oh you wanna go pipsqueak!? Bring it on!

But momotraors' eyes wide as he scream of tamaki tackle him and put him in a strong grip choke hold.

Momotaros: tap out! Tap out! gack! (felt it tighter)

tamaki: what you call me?! Huh?! Say it again! I dare you!

Momotaros: get off of me pipsqueak!

But momotaros felt tighter then tamaki punching his face and glared at him.

Tamaki: what was that you call me?

Momotaros: n-nothing.

He let him go as dedaclus punch him.

Momotaros: ow! Your pretty quick to throw a punch!

Tamaki: I know.

Dedaclus: you deserve it! What was all that?! Almost got caught by the police, don't tell me you stole these clothes too. (grab the clothes tamaki is wearing)

Momotaros: i ain't a thief! I bought them.

Tamaki then check his wallet and see his money is empty.

Tamaki: MOMO! YOUR DEAD!

Momotaros: OH SHIT!

He tackle him and begin to strangle him.

Momotaros: (Gagging as his face almost turn blue) I GIVE! I GIVE!

Noami: hey! Hey!

Tamaki let go of him as momotaros finally breath.

Momotaros: damn that was a strong grip.

Tamaki: ugh.

Momotaros: is not my fault, i cant go around looking so lame on the clothes you have.

Dedaclus: you suck momotaorus.

Momotaros: stop calling me that!

Tamaki: is a better name momo-taros.

Momotaros: grrr! Seriously why?!

Dedaclus: (giggle with a smile) it's suit you.

Momotaros: no it doesn't! Come on tamaki! How many times do i gotta say tin?! You got bad taste!

Tamak: coming fromcan idiot who stole someone money and go shopping.

Momotaros: what was that?!

Naomi: (bring them coffee) here's your coffee!

Dedaclus: naomi, we haven't even ordered yet.

Naomi: the owner ordered it for you.

Looking at the man reading a news paper.

Tamak: the owner?

Momotaros: hey there.

The owner: my, it certainly is lviely in here. Ah Naomi i will have my usual please.

Naomi: yes sir (went off)

Dedaclaus: that's the deliner's owner. I have a contract with him to defeat the imagin.  
**Meanwhile**

The guy went of to his apartment up stairs and see bunch of paper of the gang who threaten him as a yellow ball came and enter inside as sand came out , he went inside and lay down.

He look at his picture of being a great guitar player and singer then a imagin came out born .

Guy: wh-what the?!

Imagin: make a wish, i can grant anything you may desire. I only ask for one tjing as payment...

**Meanwhile.**

Ikaros at home with tomoki, after help solve tomoki's prohlem as her ahoge twitch of detect imagin been born.

Ikaros: an imagin has been sighted, I must find master.

**At fhe deliner.**

Naomi:(give the owner a meal with a flag) here you are sir!

The owner: mm, another fine flag, as usual, you know, it one of my great pleasure in life. To eat so carefully that the flag does not fall until the very end of my meal.

Tamaki: oh?

The owner eating carefully.

Tamaki: may i ask some question Mr. Owner? What's is the denliner? I mean i know it a train but go to time and then there are imagin. who change the course of time, I don't understand and a little bit of den o too.

The owner: there is no one who perfectly understands all of it. Even the angeloids doesn't know everything about it. Whether you do or do not understand… time continues to flow. As it should.

Tamaki: i see.

The owner: there is one thing that you must understand, however if one does not have a pass or a tickets...no matter what they may be. They'll be unable to travel through time, never.

Tamaki nodded as a shake to the train make the flag fall off from the owner's plate.

The owner: (made a shocking face with his hands backwards) and I thought I was about to set a new record…! Well, then.

Ikaros came in the car who holding a train passed.

Tamaki: ikaros?! How did you (notice she holding a train passed) when did you get that?

Ikaros: it appeared.

Tamaki: I see, so what's the problem?

Ikaros: an imagin has appeared.

Tamaki: I see, did it made the contract already?

Ikaros nodded cutely.

Tamaki: (blush of that) i see, i want to to make a device for us to see who the imagin contract with and what for.

Ikaros: yes master.

She pull out a card and pressed it, As then a flash appeared on ikaros' hand is a tablet device.

Ikaros: one imagin tracker ready.

Tamaki: (petted her head) well done ikaros.

She smiled cutely which makes tamaki blush more.

Tamaki: _holy shit! First time see her smile!_

Momotaros: did she...smile?

Tamaki then fell to the floor.

Momotaros: hey! Tamaki you okay!

Tamaki: (got up) yeah I'm fine anyway let see

He looked the iamgin he contract to and show the info of the guy.

Momotaors: hey is that guy we met early.

Tamaki: seems he complete a contract and needed fhe momey for important and he's waiting for you momotaros, i got a plan that you be bait for the imagin.

Momotaros: right!

Tamaki: you'll use my brother's body and follow that guy and play along, when the imagin come and we'll spring in action.

Momotaros: finally!

Tamaki: ikaros your coming too.

Ikaros: yes master.

Tamaki: good, let's move!

**timeskip**

**later at night**

T-tomoki is walking while tamaki and ikaros is hiding on watch, then he spotted the guy from the gate looking at the limo car on stop.

T-tomoki: made you wait huh?

Guy: bro! I'm so glad you think this through, I thought you wouldn't make it!

T-tomoki: yeah, well, I got my own stuff to deal with.

The guy moved him down as the guys with the suit cases to come by.

Guy: look, thats the money they collected today. I'm gonna run in and take it. You beat up the guys who're gonna chase after me.

T-tomoki: say, could you cut me a share huh? 9350 yen?

Guy: (chuckle) what the hell, man? You share's gonna be way more than that.

T-tomoki: alright, get movin'. Leave them to me.

Guy: got it.

As then the guy move as he turn to tamaki and ikaros with a nod to follow the plan as dedaclaus.

Dedaclus: so it work?

Tamaki: yeah.

T-tomoki: I smell...imagin.

Ikaros detect an imagin.

T-tomoki: alright, get movin'. Leave them to me.

Guy: got it.

As then the guy move as he turn to tamaki and ikaros with a nod to follow the plan as dedaclaus.

Dedaclus: so it work?

Tamaki: yeah.

T-tomoki: I smell...imagin

Ikaros detect an imagin.

Ikaros: an imagin is close by.

Then something came as appeared to show a chameleon imagin.

Dedaclus: it has a body.

Tamaki: meaning the contract.

T-tomoki: like a moth to a flame, as they say, if i'm fighting an imagin...I can go as hard as I want and you c-

Tamaki: let's go already! Let's go.

As then the two boy and ikaros walk up to the chameleon imagin.

T-tomoki: yo! You wannahave a good time?

Imagin: who the hell are you? Your an eyesore. Get out of my way!

Tamaki: because your going to have a bad day.

They quickly dodges the whip ass they get out of the way.

T-tomoki: don't be in a hurry!

Tamaki: we have plenty of time left.

T-tomoki: i'll show you my cool transformation.

Tamaki wrapped his den o belt and got his passed and press the red button.

Tamaki: henshin!

Momotaros exit out of tomoki as he fall down and went to tamaki and slide his belt.

**SWORD FORM!**

Then transformed into Den-O.

while ikaros take the unconscious tomoki to dedalcus as flew back to assist her master.

Den-o: ore sanju!

He did a "come at me" hand.

Chameleon imagin: so you're the fool who got mixed up with the temporal outlier and the angeloid?

Den-o: you know about them too huh?

Chameleon imagin: in every history they lived before time like this, yes.

Den o: I don't like the way you're talin about me...actually, this is the kind of stuff I came here wantin to do!

Chameleon imagin: don't make me laugh, you, the angeloid, and your temporal outlier...will disappear.

Ikaros: you won't harm master.

imagin chameleon: great, imprint.

Den o: oh? looks like ya think your a big man , but you better watch yourself , right from the start, I've already hit climax.

Imagin chameleon: so what?

He whip den o but caught it, he prepare his weapon and jump up avoid the whip and so do ikaros, as he connection his sword weapon to slash at him.

Meanwhile the guy escape from the building with money on his hands, being chase by gangs.

Guy: bro! You're up! Huh? Bro?! oh come on!

Then he kept running while ikaros deliver a punch , elbow the chameleon imagin's chest 3 times, she dodges the whip attack and grab it to force him to come and knee his stomach.

Den o felt tamaki's voice.

Tamaki's voice: i'm taking over.

Then tamaki in charged as den o, he rush in and slash him many times ,make the chameleon imagin tumble down try to whip him however getting cut and slash a lot make the enemy fall down.

Den o: (tamaki's voice) time to end this

he put the pass over his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

His sword is all charged up, he hold it as pop out then swing it as show the chameleon imagin is gone.

Den o (tamaki): damn it! He got away.

Dedaclus: we have to deal with the contracter, I saw him run away.

Den o(tamaki): well deal with the imagin later, let find that guy and get, since we need him so tomorrow we can end that overgrown lizard.

Ikaros: master, what about that man who is currently running?

He took off his belt and momotaros came out of him.

Tamaki: we'll find him and take him somewhere for answer before the chameleon imagin get to him.

Ikaors: yes master

Dedalcus: i'll take tomoki home.

He nodded, ikaros and tamaki walking around to find the guy as then they split up as tamaki look around.

Tamaki: where is he?

Guy: bro! How cruel! you promised!

Tamaki: Well…

Then the gang came as the guy hid behind tamaki.

As the gang pull out stick around tamaki.

Tamaki: crap.

Guy: you aut gonna get us like you did this morning.

Ikaors came in and see her master in trouble by the gang.

As a speed ikaros came pound them.

Tamaki: come on!

Grab the guy's hand to rush off as the guy coudln't see what happen but don't care as long they got away.

**Timeskip**

In the morning they both sit down, the guy seeing how munch money he got

Tamaki: okay, question, uh you couldn't have taken that from these people, right?

Guy: huh? You okay? I hired you as a bodyguard so I could take this, (offer the money) here you go, as a promised, your share.

Tamaki: no I'm good.

Guy: what? You were the one who said you want edit, though.

Tamaki: you see that was my twin, he always in trouble as I found him and explain the me the situation, let explain this to the police, ism y fault I let my twin do this. (got up)

Guy: (got up) what? Come on, what you saying? It's fine! Those guys are total crooks, they aint gonna report us.

Tamaki: stealing is stealing, it doesn't matter who you steal from.

Guy: don't screw with me! I need money...a lot of money. with money...with enough money, I can...

he looked at it while sand coming down from his legs.

tamaki:_ i better figure way by more answers._

Then suddenly the imagin chameleon jump in and take the guy with him.

Tamaki: oh crud!

Then he walk up to see them are gone.

Tamaki: great.

Then ikaros flew down behind him then tamaki turn around.

Tamaki: the chameleon imagin got the guy, perhaps dropping to whatever he live to the contract is complete, meaning it after for more money to deliver it by the guy's wish.

Ikaros: indeed master.

Tamaki: let head back to the deliner.

Ikaros: of course master.

As then they got their pass, the deliner came as they went inside and surprise him that sugata, tomoki, sohara and mikako is here too.

Tamaki: well, this is surprising.

Sugata: it is interesting on the structure of this very train.

Tamaki:(turn sugata and mikako) how you two got in?

Mikako: well, we have our own pass and which means,(she zoom and hug him) more snuggling time!

Tomoki: when do you give out hug to him?!

Mikako: just now.

Sohara glared jealousy as ikaros has this same feeling too.

Sugata: anyway we heard the details of the situation your having with another imagin.

Tamaki:(sat down) yes but I have no idea where.

Momotaros: I already know where he lives, when I first met the guy, he told me where his place was. hey tamaki, check your right back pocket.

Tamaki: huh, (he pull out from his right back pocket) conviction.

Momotaros: (patted tamaki's shoulder) a thanks will do.

Tamaki: well thanks momotaros.

Ikaros: shall we get going master?

Tamaki: yes.

**Meanwhile with the guy in his apartment**

The guy is now on the bed and the chameleon imagin is dropping the watz of money onto him, he is now in fear and shock of the chameleon imagin

Imagin chameleon: once I have formed a contract, I will do whatever it takes to fulfill it, therefore do not move from here.

Then the chameleon imagin turn invisible.

Guy: oh man, it his is real, what am I gonna do?

As then he kept coming back as a full of money around his room, then the gang who coming up stairs toward his apartment.

Gang member 1: Yamagoshi! This time you're gonna-

When they open the door, then what shocked to see him overflow with a lot of moneys only to show is head poking out.

Yamagoshi: help me!

Gang member 2: what the...hell?

Then the chameleon imagin use his whip on them to throw them out as he came back with more money.

Imagin chameleon: you wish to be drown in cash, correct?

Yamagoshi: please! Stop!

Imagin chameleon: I believe this should suffice for such a task. your wish has been granted.

He look to his photo of a rock star band.

Yamasgoshi: if only I had money...no..what I really needed. 

The imagin grabbed yamasgoshi and throw him.

Imagin chameleon: contract completed.

He went inside of him as too late for tamaki, ikaros and dedaclus.

Tamaki: crap! We're to late!

Dedaclus pulled out a card and let it scan yamasgoshi's head it show the imagin chaemlon in the year 2006 9. 15.

Dedcalus: march 15, the last year. do you have any memoires about that day?

Yamasgoshi: like I could forget...The stupidest day of my life...My friends and I were sorta band...but we had to just do it...the audition that day was our last chance...and I was out of luck...I didn't make it to the audition, and the other members lost interest, so we broke up...everyone return to our hometown...but I felt all miserable about it...I was all, "if only I had some money, I let I could totally make it", I took out all these loans. man what a dumbass I am….even if I use all this money to put out a cd, it's not gonna make me feel better, (turn tamaki) sorry I got you mixed up in this.

Tamaki: is okay, everyone fine.

Dedaclus: where were you that day?

Yamasgoshi: orange street, in shibuya.

Dedaclus: tamaki lets move!

Tamaki: gotcha! Let go back in time before the past change, come on ikaros!

Ikaros: yes master.

**March 15th 2006, 1 year ago**

Past yamasgoshi is running as suddenly sand over him as he posssed by the imagin, he roar to breath fire at the car causes the building to exploded.

**in the present**

Tamaki running then stop , ikaros flew next to him , pull the card and into his passed, his belt appeared as he press the red button.

Tamaki: Henshin!

Then momotaros came inside of his body and swift the belt symbol.

**SWORD FORM!**

He transformed into Den-O but tamaki in charged sicne momotaros let him.

Den-O (tamaki): let's go!

The deliner arrived, they went inside of the train and place the pass inside the machine and press the button. as the train set 2006 03. 15 as they travel to the past. Things around the past are in chaos the possessed yamasgoshi attack and make the incoming truck on fire by his blast, as everybody is running in fear. The possessed yamasgoshi looked at his watch and suddenly heard the deliner came in as to show den o and ikaros.

Possessed yamasgoshi: asshole!

Den o(tamaki) think you just got away huh? This time you gonna really disappeared.

The imagin chameleon came out of yamasgoshi.

Den o(tamaki): ikaros, please look after the guy and make sure he can make it to his audition please?

Ikaros: of course master.

Den O charge and so do the imagin chameleon, as he pushing eahco ther till the kamen rider take him somewhere to fight and throw him there.

Chameleon imagin: don't get in my way!

He about to punch him but den o grab it.

Den o (tamaki): the hell i'am! (kick his stomach)

Dedaclus came in as ikaros let her wake him up.

Past yamasgoshi: the little girl?

Dedcalus: she right here, i'll take her to the police station, you've got somewhere to b , (give the guitar case to him) right? hurry!

Past yamasgoshi: oh! Thanks! (rush hin) thank you!

The imagin chameleon stumble a bit and using his whip, however den o dodges and grab it and tuck it, as the imagin chameleon got by punch sent him tumble to the ground, as he breath fire as the kamen rider jump out of the way , then knee him and push him outside of the parking building .

Momotaros' voice: your not half bad.

Den o (tamaki): what can I say? I'm not really a push over, since I'm bored with him, (smirk) I let you do the honor reaching the climax! (make momotaors chuckle)

Den o: fuck yeah I am!

As then he took in charge as den o meow.

Den o: ore sanju!

The chameleon imagin spit fire again, he dodges the fire blast by rolling and pulling out his sword and begin slashing to deflect the fire.

Den o: told you already didn't I? Right form the start, I've already hit climax! (slashing him a lot)

he use the hwip at the kamen rider but grab it, he chcuklle sent the chameleon imagin outside.

Den o: today finisher will have a slightly different flavor...(show his pass) my killer technique... part two DASH!

He hold his sword that pop out, the chameleon imagin charge at him but got slash sideways by him .

Tamaki:_ that was the same._

Then they went back to the train, tamaki and his friends getting coffee from naomi.

Naomi: sorry for the wait on your coffee! Here you go! Here! Take your time.

Passed down to sugata, mikako, sohara, tomoki, ikaros, dedaclus, tamaki and momotaros.

The owner: there was no reason for me to worry, really? (they look at him) certainly one young man making it an audition will hardly change the flow of time. (eating his meal) they failed the audition, and the band broke up. However, he resolved once again to follow his dreams. without the use of money, under his own power. but, that is all. That is all, it was pointless to change things. The fact is, you cannot struggle against the flow of time..i believe that is a beautiful thing.

His flag fall off again.

Naomi: oh, too bad!

The owner: well...that is how it goes, hm ? (he walk off)

Tamaki: was it wrong to make that choice?

Dedaclus: I don't know...but...there's always going to be things you wish you done differently

Sugata: no matter how it change around differnet timeline in many past, present but the future is awaits... 

Mikako: seem tamaki gonna very well saving the day ounce again.

Sohara: and we're gonna help you, right tomo?

Tomoki: well I guess I have no choice.

Ikaros: and I will always help my master.

Momotaros: hey tamaki, I thought you were just a pipqueak, just nothing special but...you're pretty stubborn, with got some guts.

Tamaki: (smile) you think so?

Momotaros: what you mean "you think so?" you little punk?! (chuckle) well, momotaors is a pretty terrible name...fucking terrible, it's bad ,but..(lean to the chair) you wanna call me that,, then you go right ahead.

Tamaki: (smile) then I will momtoaros.

Momotaros look away.

Tamaki: also ikaros, thank you very munch, you been a very good help (petted her head) your a master is happy and satisfied.

She smiled cutely once more as this make tomoki and sohara spit their drinks out to see that.

Sohara: d-d-did she just-

Tomoki: SMILE?!

Momotaros: I still getting use to that!

Tamaki: oh yeah, hey dedaclus how she able to smile since her emotion is low like you said.

Dedaclus: I have no idea, it would seem she begin to slowly of her limit adapting.

Tamaki: I see but I find it great.

Ikaros: (look at him)_ master, his energy...why is it...a half angel?_

Tamaki: also let go home.

As then tamaki, ikaros and tomoki was home.

Tamaki in the tub as came in the door is the naked ikaros.

Tamaki: (blush) ikaros?! What the hell you doing here naked?!

Ikaros: I want to come see anything you need master.

Tamaki: well...is do seem you didn't bath come join in.

She nodded as she hop in as he washing her wings.

Tamaki: very pretty, say ikaros...since you smile you enjoy it, be my side and all? Even the situation?

Ikaros: yes.

Tamaki: i see, well i get the feeling your more the a pet class but i don't care cuz your you...and i like it and i care for you as always be in my side. (he smile at her)

She smiled back at her master.

Tamaki: cuz with you and momotaros, (smile)every time start with a climax when we arrived.


	3. angle 3

Tamaki, tomoki and Sohara are now doing some homework together.

Tomoki: this is really start to pissing me off.

Sohara: what you talking about?

Tomoki: look at this stupid homework Mr. Takahaura gave us , (show his homework) he always ditches out crap that no normal human being that ever solve. (slam it at the table) it driving me off the wall ! But I'm gonna solve that damn problem or die trying! Do you hear me?!

Sohara: well good for you tomoki, but hold on a sec i dont understand this question asking , do you have a slightest clue?

Tomoki: your not the smartest girl i know, if i can't figure it out you dont have chqnce in hell , yep really. ( lay down) what a pain in my ass, how you doing bro?

Tamaki: oh, i already finished it.

Tomoki: (got up) WHAT?!

Tamaki: well you have no chance but me, i do cuz i don't know, i watch and learn and adapt it, simple of practice and thinking.

Tomoki: GAH!

Sohara: woah tama, i wish i have luck.

Tamaki: is alright sohara I'll help.

Tomoki lay down again then look at ikaros playing a toy like to pop out the head and back on over and over.

Tomoki: oh i know, why don't i get ikaros give me another card?

Tamaki just punch his face while its still on the floor.

Tamaki: don't even think about it.

Sohara: he's right, everyone be so pissed at you for blow crap all over our faces!

Tomoki: I thought it was a good idea.

Sohara: you got to take this seriously.

Tamaki: otherwise you'll be stuck in the same grade and laying around wont help

Tomoki notice as he squatted to under the table to peek at Sohara's panties.

Sohara: are you listening?

Tamaki sigh as he move the table as he grab his paper fan and raised it up while an angry tick Mark.

Tamaki: you, LITTLE PERVERT!

He smack the paper fan leaving tomomi a bump on his head.

Tamaki: i got an idea, how about sugata and i help you two?

Tomoki: okay!

Sohara: great idea

As they went to sugata's house outside and show he not here while tamaki watch ikaros chasing a butterfly.

Takami: don't run to far ikaros.

Ikaros: yes master.

Mikako: well if isnt Tompkins, sohara and tamaky

They turn to see her and her dog.

Sohara: hey pres

Tomoki: yo how's it hanging? Good to see you.

Tamaki: what's up.

Mikako: (turn sohara and tomoki) you two having a hot date?

Sohara and tomoki: oh hell no!

Tamaki: there just friends.

Mikako: do you having a date with someone?

Tamaki: no not exactly.

Sohara blushed and pouted a little.

Tamaki: but not yet why?

Mikako: (smirk) i wonder if you like be a date with me?

Tamaki: (blush) I'm sorry what?

Sohara: like hell! (hugs him) mine!

Tomoki: wait you mean-

Mikako: oh my, so you like him too huh?

Sohara: yeah, so what?!

Mikako: won't mean i wont lose to you, (hug his other arm) he so adorable and handsome.

Tomoki: since when you two like my brother?!

Sohara: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Tomoki:( flinch in fear) o-okay.

Tamaki:( petted her head) is okay Sohara, i wont play favorite, cosndier the study as a date too.

She hugged him tight

Tamaki: relax is alright. (kiss her forehead)

Sohara smile and mikako pouted a little.

Mikako: I heard a little rumor reasonably, i heard tomoki pick all your underwear for you, is that true?

Tomoki: no of course is not!

Make Sohara blushed of that embarrassment.

Mikako: wasnt it the other day though you had her handcuff after forcfully remove her panites.

Tomoki: th-that was an accident!

Tamaki: you did what?!

Tomoki: tamaki wait, i-i was an a-

He smack him with a paper fan.

Mikako: anyway it looks like the 3 of you are trying to find sugata's place.

Tamaki:yep, any idea where's he at?

Mikako: you need to head down to the river bank , which you have appuse to show you the way.

Tomoki: the river bank?

Tamaki: hey ikaros! (she turn to him and stop) where going to the river.

Ikaros: yes master.

At the forest outside forefront fish, Sugata catch them with his spear and fried them while the group arrived.

Tomoki: this is it? This flimsy tent where you live?!

Sugata: yeah, what's the problem?

Sohara: you go back and forth from here everyday that's a heck of a comute

Sugata: that it is, (bow his head) welcome my humble above.

Tamaki:(bow his head) you too

Sohara: thanks for having us.

Sugata: but of course is my pleasure

As sugata and Tamaki teaching tomoki and sohara however there lost of what word there meaning but seem mikako know then momotaros came in.

Momotaros: found them, so bored might as well have fun with Tamaki and his friends.

He turn at tomoki

Momotaros: heh, bingo, this bug got nothing else better.

Then he went and possessed tomoki again.

M-Tomoki: ore, SONGU!

Tamaki: hey momotaros, how's it going?

M-tomoki: boring as shit!

Tamaki: i see, me and other was helping of studying.

Then sugata thinking of something.

Sohara: what's the matter is to hard?

Sugata: hey yo! Ikaros you think you can knock out the ecuation for me?

Ikaros: an ecuation? I'll try.

As then shd walk off to the table.

Tamaki: why give it to her?

Sugata: you should recall, you said before she was created didn't she?

Tamaki: yes.

Sugata: basically, she really a robot or something like ir , my subsection is she should have superiour abilties.

Ikaros: equation complete.

Sohara: that was fast!

M-Tomoki: damn not bad, let me see that.

He look at the answer as it just written " Master" all over the answers.

M-tomoki: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Tamaki: well didn't see that coming.

M-Tomoki: she just wrote freakin "master" all over the answers!

Sugata: I guess I should do the rest of the equation myself.

Sohara: i really apreciated.

Tamaki: seem she still need a lot to learn. _Spe king of learning, i know Sugata is curious and supecious as do i. Ikaros said she a pet class but I know now ikaros is knowlege of the synapse and her own ability but she hiding something, along I know she have limited emotion since she lacked of it, but what I know of her strnrgth and knowledge to adapt human's world and their lesson will come soon, but i care for her how she is._

Then the gang get some drinks, sohara offer considered a thanks to both tamaki and Sugata.

Tamaki: so anything else you wanted to do sugata? Consider a return for the hep.

Sugata:(smile) oh I'm getting something in return.

He pull his laptop and then show the gang the picture of the sams black hole. from the sky.

Sugata: look at this.

Tamaki: that's the black hole you show us.

Sugata: that computer model showed the disturbance around the air space above the city, up to this point they basically navigate the are by rotating the earth. But currently holding up the city, this sort of thing never happen before.

Mikako: all I see is a beautiful sky.

Tamaki: when me, momotaros and my bro met iakros at night, it was bigger.

M-Tomoki: perhaps hiding I guess, something up there, I bet some imagin around should've know this, hell I don't even know a bit more why is here.

Tamaki: I got an idea, hey ikaros! Fly up there and check that black hole for us.

Ikaros: as you wish master(remove her jacket)

She fly up to the sky above then waited for 5 seconds ,she land down.

Ikaros: I didn't find anything orindary master.

Tamaki: no dice since nothing around.

Sugata's thought:_ she got to be covering for something._

Tamaki: you alright man?

Sugata: i'm fine, just wanted to confirm a few for myself, it might take sometime, something I have to do alone.

M-tomoki getting supecious about ikaros too.

Sohara:(turn the hang glider) your planning to flying up there yourself?

Sugata: uh, yeah i'm gonnarun a test flight tomorrow, and I like you guys to help me out you woudlnt mind, i mean you have tomorrow off to school, why wont you stay out here tonight.

M-Tomoki: fine but i'm relaxing anyway.

He got out as tomoki shake his head.

Tomoki: I hate it when he do that.

Then every pull out stick from the bucket.

Mikako: looks like sugata and I are stuck making the food for everyone, tomoki and sohara will be catching the fish for dinner.

tamaki: meaning me and ikaros do rest of the shopping.

Sohara: what?!

Mikako: (pouted) no fair.

Tamaki: well i have to go since is her first time and watch her and helping

Tomoki: hope you know what your doing.

Tamaki: i know, (turn Ikaros) alright ikarls is you and me to do some errands. Which I need you to act like the human and I'll help, can you do that?

Ikaros: of Course master.

She fly off but Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki: hey! Hey! Hey! (ikaros fall down) we cant go without money and what to get.

Ikaros: of course master.

Mikako: (giving the list to her)we're having curry tonight, now I'm putting the list, right here at your bag.

Tamaki: alright (turn as ikaros about to fly) hold on! One more ikaros, as act normal, human cant fly , so do it by foot.

Ikaros: as you with master.

Tamaki: alright then let's go ( grab her hand then turn at mikako and sohara) oh sohara and mikako, if you two do a good job, I'll reward you both a kiss. (then they took off)

the two dash away leaving dust clouds

Tamaki and ikaros is now walking to the street of shopping food .

Tamaki: okay ikaros first we need-

He turn and see ikaros petted the watermelon

Tamaki: (smile) i see you want that watermelon?

She nodded cutely.

Tamaki: well is not on the list but i'll buy that watermelon for you, who knows, maybe you can plant these watermelon to have more of them.

She made a little smile.

Tamaki: okay now we need some carrot, veggies, onion and meat, and i'm not talking about meat are alive like those little chickens.

As then they buy it all of the list then he petted her head.

Tamaki: good job your getting the hang of it Ik.

Ikaros: ik?

Tamaki: is a nickname that sometime people call their friends ,couples and family, ik is short of your name ikaros.

Ikaros: okay.

Tamaki: anyway let's go, you get an A +.

**timeskip**

tomoki and sohara fishing for fish, as tamaki wonder where's ikaros is.

Tamaki: where's ikaros?

Tomoki: woah check it I caught one! (pull the rod)

Sohara notice her rod got a bite.

Sohara: holy crap you got to help! What am I go-

she slip and flash as her clothes is all wet to show her bra and panites.

Tamaki: sohara you okay?

Sohara: oh god i'm so wet.

Tamaki blush and tomoki nosebleed a little.

Sohara:(blush and notice) no! (karate chop tomoki sent him to the tree and his head got stuck)

Tamaki give her a towel.

Tamaki: here it'll dry you up.

Sohara: t-thanks did you look? Is okay, I-I don't mind (she blush)

Tamaki: but sohara i'm not a pervert.

She blushed and grabbed the towel.

Sohara: I-I don't.

Tamaki: anyway sugata have you seen ikaros?

Sugata: I don't think so.

Sohara: hey ikaros!

Sugtata: stop yelling I hear something.

Tamaki: me too.

as something coming in high speed.

Tamaki: incoming!

Tomoki: what the hell was that?!

Sugata: some kind of shockwave.

Tamaki: another one! Duck!

He push mikako as the shockwave splashes the water ,it reveal ikaros in her angeloid armor outfit again but carry a huge fish.

Tomoki: what is that thing on her back?!

Tamaki: pararuoque.

Sugata: the river of south America, it is the world largest fresh water fish.

Tomoki: like the amazon?

Tamaki: wow ikaros, you must be flying in mach speed ,faster then a fighter jet, meaning flew around the planet!

**Timeskip**

Sugata working on the computer about ikaros as tamaki and mikako looking at it.

Tamaki: so what you got dude?

Mikako: what got your apnties in a twist.

Sugata: well you two.

Mikako: these are the spects on ikaros.

Sugata: that's correct her maxuim speed is-

Mikako: kind of a way isn't it? An angel with seeming unlimited power, i mean she faster then the world's top fighter jet.

Tamaki: you two specious about her tooo?

Sugata: yes when she prove to be when she arrived.

Tamaki: not to mention said a pet class, when ikaros, momotaros and I fighting the imagin, she is armed and self defense of those imagins enemies she is hiding something like how the black hole in the sky there is something up there but don't know why she hiding a secret, but i'm sure is a good reason.

Sugata: Hmm, interesting.

Tamaki: but I do some day ask her if she can know my past i'm curious to know who to what am I , cuz I feel like when I see other dreams that is blurry not to mention a dream in the deliner trian, 5 colorful energy of red, blue, yellow, purple and white but yesterday I saw someone , a person who went green.

Sugata: seem a vision form the future and partners of more imagin, they'll tough one and which is why you'll see it.

Tamaki: yeah and I wonder, if there more angeloids like ikaors and different

Mikako: i'm sure you'll get your answer soon tamaki.

Tamaki: thanks mikako.

**Timeskip**

Everybody eating the food that ikaros and tamaki ate, they enjoying it while showing some laugh.

Ikaros: part on, master, I am curious of what you been laughing at?

Tamaki: is a good time that's all.

It was night time, as tamaki is watching ikaros and sugata talking of the conversation about who she is, she was happy and more of tamaki treating he and she have no prupsoe be in the world and she follow order but.

Tamaki: _ikaros, can you be the one who can tell who am I?_

What he didn't know nor anyone a camera flash, it was non other then john who looking at them from the tree he's on.

John: yo.

Tamaki: who are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through, names john.

Tamaki: well, I'm tamaki

John: I know, seem you want answer of who you are and along of what else you'll unlocked huh den o?

Tamaki: what rider are you?

John: kamen rider decade.

Tamaki: Hmm, you look familiar.

John: let say it was back then.

Tamaki: i see.

**The next day**

**Timeksip**

In the deliner train as naomi making coffee then as deadaclus , momotaros and john in the train.

Deadaclus: i heard legend about the time goddess as a myth but you said is true? A new world that merge?

John: yes, as you know and should aware in the oringal timeline of yours eons ago that you solve the problem and munch of angeiloid. Because of the people bored and jealous along making a universe and world of enter a dream as became humans. When the imagin arrived do of havoc and disturbing the timeline which is a huge war with the angeloids help and so many of the timeline breaking so the chronala make a new one to refixed it as why sohrara who is a clone and who you use to be died of ill. Thisnew timeline she is like a reincarnation and version human of you, you exist even in this timeline and every memories of what happen.

Momotaros: and what about those imagin who grant the contract to those angels?

John: well it complete as they look as monsteorus angel or fallen angel like as they survive and work with their boss to continue as we know it. i was here as chronala aware of den o's power of time travel and munch like protester, i'am a gaurdain and a time traveler too even immune of it.

Deadaclus: amazing and anything else?

John: ikaros can go to synapse since time been renew but some part of the past stitch and stich together. Tamaki and there is another, tamaki is a human but adapt of angel like power but the energy and built reborn by the 3 angeloid you know. It wont come out till he completed and imprint and bond of heart.

Deadaclus: i see, i suggest we keep it a secret till the time has come.

John: also sugata , mikako and tamaki specious about ikaros , you did made a battle class since she is the urunas queen.

Deadaclus: i know, and I'm afraid he try to get and kill her but i have faith in tamaki and you along his friends.

Naomi: here you go momotaro-chan! The coffee i made for your image .

Momotaros: oh, you get me (he sniff and drink it) delicious!

John and Deadaclus look at their coffee as he drink it and the owner eatong his meal as always.

Momotaros: hey, you smell anyhting odd?

John: well more or less.

Naomi: oh you notice? See the secret ingredient in this is jam-

John: he talking about another imagin right momo?

Momotaros: yeah! I can smell it

Deadaclus: you sure is not you?

Momotaos: oh that right, hey, is tamaki comin today?

John: he got some errands to buy to help wash the clothes and sheets since he run out.

He pull his tablet of checking of imagin as he tap the screen to watch tamaki. Who getting out of the store and see a kid with him got an accident of the truck stop and object fall off at him and a yellow ball went to tamaki.

Momotaros: (got up) what?! You got to be kiddiin!

**Meanwhile**.

Ikaros felt a worried disturb as her ahoge twitch and an imagin possessed her master.

Ikaros: my master.

Tomoki: what's wrong ikaros?

Sohara: something happen to tamaki?

Ikaros: another imagin has possessed master.

Sohara: what?!

Tomoki: another one?!

?: then let not just sit there shall we?

They turn to see john just appeared surprise tomoki and sohara.

Ikaro: _Decade..._

John: hello.

Sohara: gah!

Tomoki: who the hell are you and how'd you get in?!

John: just a friend of tamaki and other people, now let's go, he's at the hospital.

As they walking to then ikaros stared at john with a slight frown looked.

John: something wrong ikaros? Your giving me the look.

Ikaros didn't answer him.

John: oh, so you seem t know who am I right?

She nodded.

John: well no doubt I know you of a battle class angeloid or you prefer just pet class...Uranus queen?

She glares at him.

Ikaros: sohara, tomoki, you go meet master, i'm curious about john.

Tomoki: oh um okay.

Sohara: but be aware of the imagin.

She nodded as she and john somewhere around no people at.

john: so what is it about? You giving me the look since I arrived here.

Ikaros: destroyer.

John: i'am but i only destroy evil and their plans and bring hope and peace, there no need to think I'm an enemy, I'm not a bad guy.

She then make the 'I'm watching you' look then continue to look for her master.

John: oh come on, is like before way back.

Then they went back to see sohara who look lost for words and tomoki amaze to see the possessed tamaki who have wearing glasses, blue eyes and blue streak hair.

John: sohara what happen?

Sonara: what ever imagin possessed him, he is a seavo.

Tomoki: it was amazing! He got a lot nurse gone gaga on him!

John: and how is a good thing?

Tomoki: whoever is possessing him, is my hero!

Sohara: (karate chop his head) not helping tomo! it happen like this.

**Flashback**

Tomoki and sohara went to the hospital to check which room.

Sohara: alright is right here, let be careful, who know what kind of imagin is doing to poor tamaki here.

Tomoki: alright let's go.

They enter and see 7 nurse as one feeding the possessed tamaki.

Nurse 1" here, say ahh.

?-Tmakai: ahh.

She feed him the soup.

Nurse 1: is it good?

?-Tamaki: it is.

Nurse 5: is there anything you want? We'll make exceptions just for you.

?-Tamaki: anything I want? Your love...perhaps?

Nurse 3: oh come on.

The nurses giggle and blushes of his charmed.

Sohara: what the fu-

Tomoki: I think I see my own friend.

Nurse 42:(push tomoki walk to the nurses) what's going on here?! What on earth are you guys doing now? Go on, back to work with you! Off you go! Let the patient rest! (turn to the possessed tamaki) you should really know better, too hospital are for rest and recovery...

He grab her hand and give a sad look.

?-Tamaki: i'm sorry...I'm sorry I just felt so uneasy being alone, holding your hand makes me feel better, miss nurse. you remind me of my sister, who passed away las year, She was my only remaining family.

Nurse 42: weeeeell.. yes, yes, it's fine! Yes!

Make all the nurses cry.

Tomoki:(turn sohara) he's good.

Sobara: I need my tama back.

Tomoki: you sure? I mean bro is asleep and this guy, sooo...i'm gonna see him!

Sohara: tomoki!

Tomoki:(Went to him) hey uh, what's up bro?

?-Tamaki: shh, you should be careful, behind my words are a thousands hooks, A thousand falsehoods, ten thousand lies,(turn to shoara and him) uf you and her don't mind that then...mind if I...reel you in?

Soahra grab his hand then walk off as tomoki catch up.

Tomoki: soahra what the hell?! Things going good with this dude!

Sohara: were leaving!

**end flashback**

John: I see

?-Tamaki:(turn ikaros) an angeloid, hmm seem special.

Ikaros: get out of my master.

Tamaki: _hey man, as munch of you do, but let someone else help get you out._

**meanwhile**

Momotaros: damn, he got me!

Deadaclus: what you mean?

Momotaros: tamaki been hijacked by another imagin! I knew I wasn't just imagining it but I never expected him to possess tamaki ,of all people! He shoulda known that i'm already here!

Naomi: so... yamaki has two imagin possessing him?

Deadaclus: probably, momo! Where's tamaki now?

Momotaros: he got hijacked. so I dunno but this john guy should've told us where, tamaki passed out too...but i'll definitely track him down!

He concentrate hard.

Deadaclus: could it be, the second imagin like tamaki said?

**Meanwhile**

the kid in the hopstial, he have flashback, daki who play soccer but cant , he notice a sand on his bed as an iamgin formed out freak him out.

imagin: make a wish, i can grant anything you may desire, only ask for one thing as payment...

**meanwhile at the deliner**

Momotaors hear tamaki's voice.

Tamaki's voice: hey momo! Can you hear me?

Momotaros: tamaki! Your awake!

Tamaki's voice: yeah, now help me get this blue imagin out of me!

Momotaros: alright, but I get your body now!

He jump in tamaki's body and lush the blue imagin out of him.

M-Tamaki: Orge...SANJOU! That bastard, tracking dirt at someone else house like that.

Blue imagin's voice: oh, there was someone here? I thought it was an empty lot.

M-Tamaki: quit playing dumb! What are you doing?

Tamaki's voice: okay you two settle in the train.

He push both imagin out as he came back in charged, he turn john, ikaros, sohara and tomoki.

Tamaki: hey guys.

Ikaros hugs him still keeping her blank face.

Sohara: is good to have you back tama!

Ikaros detect another imagin and john holding the tablet beeping.

John: hmm another imagin and it seem already did a wish to someone.

Tamaki: right, you can let go of me ikaros.

Ikaros nodded then let go .

Deadaclus came in

Tamaki: hey sohara.

Deadaclus: you guys know the imagin is here too?

John: yep look!

They see the crust imagin is being spotted and running away , they go after it, the crust imagin found group of kids.

**Meanwhile at the deliner.**

The blue imagin is now a humanoid shell of a turtle of hexagon and orange eyes.

Blue imagin: hm...i'd heard that we're given form by imagination of our host but.

He chuckle.

Momotaros: what? Don't even think about looking down of tamaki's lack of style!

Blue imagin: i see,(point at him) it really does suit you.

Momotaros: dont point at me, you bastard!

Naomi: since you're possessing tamaki-chan... After momotaros comes maybe.. Urashim tarou !

Urutaros: Urashim tarou?

Momotaros: hehe i like that! You're urutaros!

Urutaros: urutaros?

Momotaros: yeah! Let's fight it out urutaros.

Urutaros: here?

Momotaros: where else would we meet?

Urutaros: won't you stop that? it's a bother.

Tamaki's voice: you momo!

Momotaros: eh tamkai you hear ms?

Tamaki's voice: yeah is the blue imagin with you?

Momotaros: yeah, making sure this bastard try not to run in a fight.

Tamaki's voice: hey blue iamgin, got a name?

Urutaros: I'm called urutaros for now.

Tamaki's voice: okay you sit tight in the train, i need momo to come and deal with this imagin then we can dicuss about you later on.

Urutaros: okay.

Tamaki's voice: alright, momtaros let's go!

Momotaros: got it (turn Urutaros) don't run away! (vanished)

Urutars: bye bye.

**Meanwhile**

The gang found him as tamaki put on his d press the red button.

Tamaki: henshin! (slide it to his belt)

**SWORD FORM!**

Then he turn to his base form first then red armor pieces appeared and attached to him as he transformed into den o.

Crust imagin: what?!

Den o: orge..sanjou!

Crust imagin: you asshole! You're one of us! Why are you getting in my way and allied with the angeloid?

Den o: i should be asking you that! I'm in the middle of something here! I'll deal with you quickly !

He bring his sword and charged in.

Den o: IZUKE! IZUKE! IZUKE!

He try to slash him but he kept dodging it and running

Den o: damn it! Stay still! Hey ikaros!

Ikaros nodded came in punch the crust imagin and throw him to the ground as he got up.

Crust imagin: I'm not here to fight you !

Den o try to slash but crust imagin jump up the street bridge.

Den o: crabby bastard! (see it fly) crabs don't fly! (kick the stone at it and fall down) it time to end this.

He slide his passed to his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

Den o: my killer technique, part...

Then a dai shocker punch den o to the ground as the crust imagin. Went to the water.

Ikaros: a dai shocker.

Den o: who you think you are bastard! (got his sword ready)

Then it got slash by john book sword make the dai shocker stumble back.

John: seem I'm not the only one give allies a hand.

Den-o: what the hell do you mean?!

John: meaning my enemies helping your enemies, bonehead.

Den o: hey!

John put on his decade belt and pull his card.

John: henshin. (put it in his belt and closed it)

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Them 10 imagis merge into one armor to him as decade.

decade: (dusted his hands) kamen rider, decade.

Den o: hey fucker! I'm the star here!

Decade: oh yeah mr. star? Way to not be on guard of the dai shocker ruin your so called "finishing" attack without noticing it coming.

Den o: why you-

Tamaki in charge.

Den o(tamaki): ignore him.

Decade nodded charge in punching and kick the dai shocker, dodge the punch but got knee in the stomach, then decade use his sword to slash him 3 times and pull out a build card, he insert to his belt and closed.

**KAMEN RIDER: BUILD! FULLMETAL MOONSET! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

the red and blue line pipe showing as making the armor and merged to become kamen rider build.

D-Build: kamen rider build mode! the rules of victory, (slid his rake side and flick his fingers) have been set!

He charges at the dai shocker, he rapidly slashing him then give a roundhouse kick, he use his sword book to blocked it and pull out build's drill crusher as he use it to slash him and drilled his chest a lot ,then jump around him to slash him more then it stumble back.

D-Build: I got the winning formula.

he pull out another card and insert it.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BUILD!**

D-build: one moment please. Tamaki! You and ikaros help out!

Den o(Tamaki): you got it!

Ikaros nodded

D-Build leaving foot step and one stomp to the ground as then came a big equation as a the dai shocker got stuck of the bridge part, then a big pillar ground came as D-Build came up top.

D-Build: now!

Den o(Tamaki): right! (use his passed to slide his belt)

**FULL CHARGED!**

Ikaros shot multiple feather missile and den o jump up to deliver a kick and so do D-Build slide down as the two rider deliver a kick to the dai shocker as explosion, the two rider land, they look each other then fist bump while chuckling.

D-Build: nice job.

Den o(Tamaki): you too.

Then they remove their belt and turn back to normal.

Tomoki: but that imagin got away, what'd we do now?

Tamaki: let's go to the deliner and meet urutaros, cuz he's the 2nd imagin meaning the blue one.

John: and let not forget who's the person that imagin made contract with.

**meanwhile at the denliner**

Momotaros return seeing urutaros drinking coffee.

Momotaros: keep you waiting huh? (stomp the foot on the table) alright! Let's do this shit!

Urutaros: my, I really don't need any bait to hook this idiot (got up)

Momotaros: hehe, now you done it.

Urutaros: and that is?

Naomi: wow, it's momotarou vs urashima taoru! Go for it!

Momotaros grab him by the neck and chuckle a bit.

Urutaros: that's hurt you!

The two iamgin fighting each other by pushing and shoving making the train shake until sohara karate chop urutaros's face and deadaclus punch chop momotaro's face to make the two imagin stop as they fall to the cahir bench, as tamaki and the group arrived.

Tamaki: what the hell?

Sohara: you two knock it off!

Deadclus: if you two keep doing this, the deliner be destroyed and trap forever of a endless you wanna to fight,(Crack her knuckles) then fight me!

Tamaki: wow.

Tomoki:_ she have guts like sohara._

Naomi: she so cool!

Momotaros: this nosy angel chuck as tough as ever.

Naomi give deadaclus a fork and throw it between the two imagin as their surprise in silent as they looked at it then back to her.

Momotaros: isn't this, kinda bad?

Tamaki: alright let everyone calm down.

Urutaros: so your deadaclus, along ikaros and sohara, I do love strong woman.

They ignore his flirt.

Urutaros: ah, this form just wont do, after all, this is just terrible,(turn tamaki) well. I will be needing your body when I go out, so I guess that's fine.

Momotaros: idiot! don't you get it? you're attached to…

Urutaros: yeah. He's a singularity point, right?

Deadaclus: you knew and possessed him anyway? Even though you wont be able to move freely?

Urutaros: without drawbacks, there woudlnt be any benefits.

Momotaros: huh?

Tamaki: so you chose the temportal outlier of the benfits meaning your safe.

Deadclus: but what about your plans to change the past and consequently, the future?

Urutaros: well, those who want to do that will do it.. but for me, it's munch more important that I met you deadaclus, along iakros and soha-

Tamaki punch him as momotaors chuckle a bit.

Tamaki: let make the grand rule here, so be civilize even an imagin and that for possessing me of flirt the nurse.

Urutaros: okay, go ahead.

Tamaki: well first off hi i'm tamaki sakurai, this here my girlfriend sohara , my step brother tomoki, my angeloid and great helper ikaros, pet class angeloid type alpha, john the kamen rider decade and the first imagin is momotaros who I met and made, allies and partner too, as you know i'm kamen rider den o as momotaros merge to me as sword formed. You only use my body for fighting and situation ,not for your pervyness, you can use my brother for that.

Urutaros: alright then.

Tamaki: okay, so I need your help finding the imagin and the person who grant the person's wish and defeat it too.

Urutaros: done, (turn tomoki) so, you don't mind?

Tomoki: yes! I regret nothing!

Momotaros:(sweatdrop) he seem okay with it.

Tamaki: he's the perve.

**Meanwhile**

At the hospitals daiki see his friends got hurt wonder then the soman came in.

Woman: is terrible daiki! They say the entire soccer team got injured! But it cant possibly..

Daiki's thought: so it's really true, that monster...

Deadaclus came in

Deadaclus: please, tell me more about that!

Woman: and you are?

Daiki notice his other friend came by the hallway.

Woman 2: minoru! Minoru stay with me!

Daiki got his jacket and run off

Deadaclus: Daiki, where are you going?! Daiki!

He walk off remember what the crust imagin said.

Daiki: what do i do? What do i do?

Then tamaki and john came in.

John: hold it daiki!

Tamaki: do you know that imagin monster?

He shake his head.

Deadaclus: Then why did you run away?

Daiki: because...everyone's been attacked...

Deadaclus: where's urutaros?

John: being watched by ikaros, he said finding the imagin.

Tamaki phone ring see ikaros calling him and answer it.

Tamaki: hello?

Ikaros: master, urutaros went off with a girl , momotaros and i was watching when he possessed sohara, then lies of a sad story of forever trap in the sand of time, but I'm finding him.

Tamaki: alright

Deadaclus:( growlijg) that lying bastard turtle! That idiot peach! He came to 2007 just some time ago , why would urutaros spend several yeats wandering?! Grind to his teeth?! He didnt have a body until he possessed tamaki!

Tamaki: come on, let's go.

**Meanwhile**

Momotaros: he's not getting away with this ! That stulid turtle! ( growled) he totally played me !

With the gang

Waiting for urutarus as they see ikaros and U-Tomoki arrived.

Tamaki: hey you two.

Ikaros: hi master.

Sohara: anyluck?

Tamaki: well he from the soccer team, several of his friends has been rushed to the hospital

Deadaclus: someone probably related to he team formed a contract with the imagin.

U-tomoki: i know who the contract holder is, just leave it to me, deadaclus, (grab her hand) I'll guide you , lets go. I think, he was near the amusement park.

Deadaclus: is it fun to lie?

U-tomoki: oh? You didnt take the bait huh?

Deadaclus: as if i would at this point, youre nothing but lies!

U-Tomoki: A single lie makes life more interesting than a thousand truths, you know?

Deadaclus: (glared) running away from the truth is called lying! I absolute hate that! Nothing but cowardice!

U-Tomoki: it's fun being a cowardice, you know?

Deadaclus: your the worst.

Daiki: (got up) I'm sorry, (they look at him) it was me...i was the one who made a wish to the monster.

Tamaki: you made the contract with the imagin?

Daiki: at the end if last year's regional qualifiers, i...I've been put on the bench ever since that match...that's why i wanted to return to being a regular player...but i, i never wanted anyone to get hurt.

Deadaclus: acting without regard for other is what imagin do. But you should have just told us in the first place!

Daiki: I'm scared...of the monster...and of you...

Deadaclus realize that make her felt guilty of raise her voice a bit like that.

Deadaclus: I'm sorry...I'm not mad though, I'm sorry.

Daiki: i...I'm sorry too, please help the other regulars! I know where they live!

They run off and see the crust imagin gonna attack daiki's friend.

The crust imagin jump and push the group.

Crust imagin: I've granted your wish, now it's my turn!

He open him and went inside of him.

U-tomoki: here we go.

Tamaki: we're too late!

Deadaclus pull the card at daiki to see what year the crust imagin went, 2006 10. 15

The deliner came as they enter in.

Momotaros: you little..(push him to the ground) you got a lot of nerve to give us those dirty lies!

Urutaros: the bait looks good to the one on the other end of the fishing line.

Momotaros: stop saying meaningless crap! get away from tamaki!

The owner: (came in) squabbling within the train inconveniences us, the question is whether or not you have a pass. Tamaki-kun, if you say that you do not want to share your pass with this imagin, then i shall expel him out at ounce.

Tamaki: what?

Urutaros wasn't sure to be kick out.

Momotaros: naturally! Tamaki, hurry up and get this guy outta here!

T amaki: what happen if I kick him out?

The owner: he will wander through time, eternally, we're arriving soon, please decide.

Tamaki:(smile) okay, say urutaros….you'll stay.

Momotaros: say tamaki!

The owner smile and walk off.

John: it was your plan all along huh? me and tamaki expected it.

Tamaki: he's right, daiki able to tell the truth, because he saw dedaclus get mad at urutaros.

John: which is why told a lie in front of daiki on purpose.

Tamaki:(smile and walk up to urutaros) so that he would start telling us everything on his own is true lying is bad. But for the sake of humanity's, I see your not a bad imagin, beside in my dream of 5 color, menaing 5 imagin born and made imagination from me, like how I met momotaors and now your here meaning your the second one.

Tamaki: what you say? Friend and partner?

Urutaros chuckle a bit then shake his hand.

**Meanwhile in the past**

Daiki in his soccer game about to kick but he stop when the crust imagin take pyshcial formed, begin rampaging with his scissor weapon but it stop when the deliner train arrived.

Ikaros, john and tamaki got off.

Tamaki: let's go momotaros! (got his belt on)

John got his decade belt on and his card.

Momotaros: your weird sometime.

Tamaki: heheh is my thing for a chill dude wanted peace.

John and tamaki: henshin.(john put the card in and close it tamaki slide the belt with his passed )

**SWORD FORM!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

The transformed into their rider forms then momotaros done his pose.

Den o: ore...sanjou!

decade:(dusted his hands) let's get started.

Den o: (make his four pieces into a sword) Izuke! Izuke! Izuke!

Crust imagin: I told you! I have the tune to fight...the likes of you!

Den o: well, we have plenty of time to spare!

Den o try to hit and kick him as ikaros elbow the imagin as den opunch him 3 times and decade kick him and uppercut him as the crust imagin got up , den o punch his stomach as the crust imagin run off.

**at the deliner.**

Sohara: so he purposely lying for daiki's sake?

Deadaclus: I know, even tamaki do said he is the sign and the second imagin in his vision.

Naomi: tamaki-chan is really something isn't he?

Tomoki: that my brother for ya.

Urutaros: saved by the fish I caught, how lame!

**back to the fight**

the rider chase him with their motorcycle till they stop when the crust imagin jump in the water, tamaki take in charged.

Den o(tamaki): is no use momo, water wont do and this guy cant be done with sword form, unless...he urutaros!

Urutaros can hear his calling.

Den o(tamaki): like how a fish like me is the reason to bring your catcher's attention, some of your lying is for the sake of peace, since we're family and friends, you aint lying of being a swimmer?

Urutaros: hehe, you know me to well, friend of something I reeled in.

Den o(tamaki): alright, let's catch the bait!

Urutaros: right!

Den o(tamaki) see the blue button, press it and swift the pad with his belt , hop to the water.

**ROD FORM!**

Then momotaros phases out of his body and urutaros went in, his armor detach itself then shift to the back as it shifted to a blue side and showed blue turtle armor, his helmet is now blue and orange eyes and spikes on the sides. Then he swim to the crust imagin and punch him out of the water and den o land at the ground.

Den O: mind if I reel you in?

Crust imagin: you...

Den o:(run in speed and caught up try to get to the water) don't run.

He kick him and got his weapon part to combine it to make a spear, he slash him then went to the water.

Den o: sorry, but I'm not letting you get away.

Decade: got something to capture him?

Den o: of course.

Came is a deliner but blue, it extend a big turtle robot for den o to hop on and ride on the water.

Den o: wonder where he ran off to?

Then spotted him at the water.

Den o: hm? oh dear, he doesn't know that there's a terrible whirpool up ahead, does he?

Crust imagin: what?

Den o: gotcha!

He his staff to sent him off of the water.

Crust imagin: you, that was unfair!

Den o: I get that a lot.

He kept slashing him a lot, make him trip to the ground and continue thrust his spear tp the chest sent him to the ground.

Den o: guess it's time to fillet this fish. (put the pass to his belt)

**FULL CHARGE!**

He throw the spear that glows to the crust imagin's chest, show a hexagon symbol as he jump deliver a kick to the ocean as he exploded but he turn to a sea beast imagin.

Den o: fish you catch just seem bigger than they are..., but not in the case I guess.

Tamaki's voice: mind if go?

Den o: be my guess.

Tamaki in charge dodges the fireball as the deliner and the rod denliner combine as he riding it , ikaros flew up as decade got on his bike and his card he insert.

**ATTACK RIDE: GIGANT!**

He go his missile launcher, as the deliner set up the weapons and ikaros' eyes red as they all fired their weapon at the sea beast imagin even in the water.

Den o(tamaki): eat this!

he fired a beam destroyed the imagin and went back to the present

**timeskip**

Tamaki: daiki says he'll do his best preacting and become a regular ,seems like he thought that he';s just been fooling himself and running away all this time.

Urutaros: deceiving, telling lies and cheating, that's how life is, is my job to teach tamaki that.

Tamaki: thanks but I see what I can do use that ura.

Momotaros: crappy turtle, this doesn't mean I forgiven you, got that?! Stop acting high and mighty!

Urutaros: (chuckle) there's no bait you can use to make a fool shut up.

Momotaros:(glared) you little...i'm turning you into turtle soup!

Urataros: (glared) then shall I turn you into canned oeaches?

Momtoaros: i'm using your left overs for porriadge next!

Naomi: here you go! (offer two coffes)

They stop fighting and look at it.

Naomi: ura-chan and momo-chan coffee!

They accept it and drink it.

Urutaros and momotaros: delicious.

They looked and turn they head away.

Tamaki: hehe, one way to get along.

Sohara: like brothers if you ask me.

Tomoki: yeah I know, a second imagin who got good taste.

He turn ikaors holding the watermelon.

Sohara: you brought the watermelon with you?

Ikaros: correct.

Tomoki: well in that case let's hads some.

She hold it not letting him touch ir.

Tomoki: she really like that watermelon.

Tamaki: let say she think of how I petted her which she can have all the watermelon, and ikaros.

She look at him, then petted her head.

Tamaki: like I give a crap of what you really are, not a pet class or not, your still you ,along I love you sohara, mikako, i'm glad you always have me as your master,(Grin and chuckle) my angel.

She gives another cute smilethen hugged him.

Urutaros: my he building up more girl, i'm proud of him, i'm glad to assist him.

Momtaros: hey ! he don't need a perv turtle like you! Tomoki is bad enough.

Tomoki: hey!

**Timeskip**

In the house with ,tamaki and john watching tv while ikaros writing something, U-tomoki came in walking.

U-Tomoki: okay i'm going out.

Tamaki: have fun and don't stay to late ura, enjoy catching the big one.

U-Tomoki: hehe, I will.(Walk off)

John: you sure let him go?

Tamaki: well better then using it on me, beside they woman wont recognize tomo as ura.

John: true, also you'll know a secondary rider will come tomorrow.

Tamaki: play say ikaros what you doing?

Ikaros: i'am writing on my homework.

Tamaki and john see the answer "ikaros+master=fun".

Tamaki: hahaha, your right about that, also you forgot one thing.

Ikaros: what is it master?

Tamaki:(petted her head) a kamen rider plus , friends ,family and you equals more fun and peace(he kiss her on the forehead) my angel.

She smile more then blush.

John: _he still the same chill dude, and beside(show his den o card and another card) kamen rider zerenos will come_

**meanwhile**

then a person came who watches the fight by his own train, this person is a teen who has brown spiky hair with green bangs on the tip, wearing a green and yellow shirt with a black vest, blue pants and black shoes.

?: heh, not bad.

?: john is right, tamaki and his two imagin doing well, don't you think so Maynard?

Came in an imagin next to him, he wearing a black trench coat suit, hoodie like cover, yellow mask face beak, green eyes, green part at the middle chest, his forerarm and hands black and white.

Maynard: yeah deneb, but eventually it will crumble, depending on what action he dose.

Deneb: when we meet him?

Maynard: tomorrow, i like to see if he can take it, along the angeloid, cuz there more then just her, and let see den o do against zeronos.


	4. angle 4

Walking around the road is the same by from yesterday with Deneb.

Maynard: hey deneb

Deneb: oh yes?

Maynard: you sure your disguise will help you not attract attention?

Deneb is dress as a coat, glasses and a hat.

Deneb: of course, it help me blend in.

Maynard: are you kidding me?

Deneb: something wrong?

Maynard: your really noticeable!

He sigh and facepalm.

Maynard: Okay, be sure to find a way to be around with me at school, my parents are cool with you at the house, I but don't want anybody freak out about this.

Deneb: but my discuses is fool prove.

Maynard: we'll see.

**Meanwhile**

Tamaki begin to wake up and heading to the bathroom while tomoki open the window and yawning.

Tomoki: the weather look great today, man I love peace and quiet.

Then came is...flying panties coming through his window as tomoki grab of sohara's flying panties.

Tomoki: what the hell?

Ikaros came in while tomoki getting out the pile of panties.

Tomoki: why am I burried in panties again?

Ikaros: I do not know, perhaps they similar to mochtory birds.

Tomoki: oh come on!(grab sohara's panties) wait a minute, are you telling me all the panties from before came back?

Ikaros: yes, in fact I think they navigate the entire world.

Tomoki: what no way.

Ikaros: is possible they wanted to see you tomoki and came to visit.

Tomoki: crazy,(looking the panties birds) you came all this way back just to see me, (crying joy and hug it) you guys.

The panties trigger a threat flew out, sohara is behind him which he notice in fear, her hand glowing purple.

Sohara: Tomo i'm gonna...

Tomoki: uh oh better start running!

Sohara: KILL YOU! (Karata chop every p) WHY ALL MY PANTIES DOING HERE?! WHY THEY'RE IN YOUR ROOM?! YOUR SUCH A PERERT TOMO! A PERVERT!

She karate all of the panties to pieces while chasing tomoki that he run for his life, then tamaki finished up the bathroom came in.

Tamaki: what the hell is-

Sohara accidentally karate chop tamaki right at his face, sent him flying outside of the open window and falling down.

Tamaki: AHHHHH! (crash to the ground while twitching a bit) Ow.…

sohara: AAAAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY TAMA!

then after the that, tomoki tearing of his collection of panties is ruin, tamaki cross his arm while ikaros wrapped some bandages and bandage on his head since he got a bump and sohara is bowing to tamaki.

Sohara: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Tamaki: okay what I'm seeing is all of the panties, that are torn to pieces, in my bro's room. You might wanna tell me what the fuck is going on here?!

Tomoki: um…

Ikaros: the panties that navigate the entire has came back visit your brother.

Tamaki: the same panties that tomo use my card on sohara, her panties fly out and same with every panties flap like birds?

Ikaros: yes.

Tamaki: okay i see, i'm getting my silver bat.

Tomoki: u-u-um.

Tamaki went to his room and came back whamming every torn pan to piecies as make tomoki crying.

Tomoki: it so, it so horrible! Look you two! Look of all the lifeless fabric! They could've have bright futures but no! You have to ruin it.

Tamaki: whatever man.

Sohana: anyway, every single one them to better go in the trash, i'm starting to get sick and tired of this foolishness.

Tamaki: you and me both.

Tomoki:(wearing pantie on his head while thumbs up) sure! You got it!

Tamaki whammed him with his bat.

Tamaki: I believe he don't take a promise true to his word.

Sohana: yeah, tomoki if I leave it to you, you'll end up sniffing every last paired.

then she looked at the cards on the floor.

Sohara: I know, hey ikaros.

she whisper to the angeloid.

Ikaros: yes miss is right there.

Sohara pick one of the card.

Tamaki: say sohara what you up too?

Sohara: oh nothing.

Tamaki: sohara i need to know.

Sohrara: okay I'll tell you in private.

**Timeskip**

There at school inside the club.

Sugata: what? It came back? 

Tomoki: yeah, when I woke up this morning, the whole flock of panties came flying back in my room.

Sugata:(going to his computer) that's very interesting ,you know the new world tracking down birds.

Mikako:(came in) did I hear right? something about a huge mount of panties lying around your house right now.

Tomoki: um, yeah.

Mikako: let see if i got this sort of details straight, an innocent teenager has both use and unsue panties flying in his bedroom like some pervert fantasy land.

Tomoki: well there not mine anymore.

Mikako: what about the pair sohara wearing? Are they included well tomoki? Well your a gut i shouldn't ask surprise, that's all i got no more question for me.

She notice tamaki some bandage.

Mikako: oh my what happen to you tamaky?

Tamaki: blame tomo, I got an accident by sohara, sent flying out of the window and crashed to the ground.

Mikako: oh you poor baby.

Tamaki: is alright I'm fine, it take more that to hurt me that badly.

Mikako then just picked him up and place him on the conveniently place couch.

Tamaki: mikako really is not a big deal here.

Sohana: HEY!

Tomoki: oh come on! Seriously?!

Mikako: that's no excuse to me.

Tamaki: tomo you better get rid of every single panties.

Sohara: you better promise you throw them all as soon as you get back home.

Tomoki: right , I'm on it.

Sohara's thought: I don't think I can trust him again.

Then she quickly snatch tamaki from mikako and run off.

Sohara: MINE!

Mikako: (giggle while eyebrow twitch) seem i got a competition.

As then sohara and tamaki alone.

Sohara: say tamaki i wanted to tell you about these cards I'm using.

Tamaki: yeah what you gonna do to it?

Sohara: well, I'm gonna set every cards set of panties around the house as when he peep it explode.

Tamaki: will it blow up my room?

Sohara: nope, ikaros make sure to put protective and lock. S-So mind spent at my house ?( blushes) s-since tomo be trap.

Tamaki: sure i would love that.

She schreek in her mind.

John: (came in) i see you get along with urutaros and wait for the third imagine.

sohara: what the?

Tamaki: he talk about the blue imagin possessed me , and now we're waiting for the thrid one.

Sohara: oh.

Tamaki: so john do you know why ikaros smile?

John: yes as you know of your past your a special one. A human adapt the ability of an angel and some small parts of an angel. Whenever you link and imprint the angeloid, there low part begin limitied rises and more because connection of your pure heart and goodness including the feeling for each other , that how ikaros' emotion going a bit up that is part of her learning is the reason how.

Tamaki: huh, that explain it.

John: your true parents survive somewhere.

Tamaki: really?!

John: yes me and deadclus will find them, anyway you are a chosen one of saivor of synapse but more of rider to protect along everyone, you have a brother who separate and he is the secondary rider.

Tamaki: really?

John: yes, he'll come to you and along be aware of the dark riders.

Sohara then hugs him tighter.

Tamaki: what is it sohara?

She didn't say anything.

Tamaki: your worried if i face the dark rider huh?

she nodded and hugged tighter.

Tamaki: i know it scared what happen but. I remember everything in the prison planet and i done it before. I May know the other three imagin name but dont remember very far , and i have to defeat the dark rider not only to protect the people but you as well , i promise I'll be okay and defeat them.

Sohara: you better, and make sure you win.

Tamaki: i will my cute bunny. (petted her head)

she lighten her hug but kept her hold as she snuggles on his chest.

**Timeksip**

They in sohara's house as john in the kitchen while sohara , tamaki and ikaros.

Tamakai: sweet place, also ikaros are you getting along with john? He told me you was giving him the stink eye.

Ikaros: he's the Destroyer.

Tamaki: to evil that is not riders.

Ikaros: oh, my mistake maser it just the name been heard from the dai shocker as it true, he is protector.

Tamaki: he told me this evil thing corrupt energy being was the one who corrupt control him . so it was that evil being who worked with the dai shocker the one who kill and turn me into a card in that prison planet.

Ikaros: I see, but it gone correct?

Tamaki: yes but you can take out some of the remain dai shocker, john told me those dai shocker called me " weak rider" cuz my rider formed.

Ikaros: permission to assist you with all of your needs master?

Tamaki: permission granted, also john told of what I am and had a brother which I'll meet him soon. As the reason you smile cuz I'm a human with angeloid and angel ability merge as I'm like type omega, since i imprint our bond and connecting make your learning of it and your emotion is rising.

She then hugs him with a small smile.

Tamaki: ysah and urutaros had fun since last night.

Sohara: what he do this time?

Tamaki: he trick momtoaros to drink some hot chillipepper tea to knock him out to sleep and use my brother's body to have fun with the girls at the amusement park.

Sohara: tomo is bad enough,

Tamkai: at lease he didnt use my body or else you'll make turtle soup out of him. Anyway ikaros request sohara's wishes to teach tomoki a lesson , in the mean time you and sohara and i go on a date together.

Sohara: YAY!

Ikaros: date?

Sohara: it's a hang out and having a great time.

tamaki: also for nice couple of boyfriend or girlfriend when they fall in loe each other and pick out a place.

Sohara: well, what are we waiting for?! Lets go!

Tamaki: also for nice couple of boyfriend or girlfriend when they fall in loe each other and pick out a place, which is tomorrow.

Sohara: yeah, you'll sleep with me tama

**the next day**

tamaki is starting to wake up, but he felt some weight.

Tamaki: huh? What the?

He move the blanket up to show ikaros wearing a pink dress and sohara as pink dress with her hair loses.

Tamaki: hehehe,(poking each of them) morning you two, time to get up.

Sohara: … five more hours.

Tamaki smile then he kiss her forehead make her felt awake and same with ikaros.

Tamaki: morning bunny, morning my angel.

Ikaros: good morning master.

sohara: morning tama.

as she got up to remove her nightgown, same with ikaros changing to her outfit, sohara too as to show she's now wearing a green top reveal stomach and cleavage along a white and green stipre panties as tamaki blush to cover his eye but sohara notice as she smile and giggle.

Sohara: I saw you~.

Tamaki: I-It's not what you think! I'm not like brother.

She grab his hand to open it and grab his head to hug it to her big breasts while she still smiling.

Sohara: that's not what I saw~.

Tamaki: but I-

Sohara: wanna know a secret of mine?

He nodded.

Sohara: let say I dream of naughty stuff about you, when tomo do pervert I think of you but I know your not like him nor those boys in school, I know you and how you are smart, nice, kind and a gentlemen. promise wont say it to anyone it be ashamed and embarrassing.

Tamaki: I promise I wont tell.

Sohara: thanks tama, and enjoying my pillows~?

Tamaki: yes (smile at her) and I neer thought you be naughty that way sohara, I bet you enjoying that dream huh?

Sohara: yep~.

Tamaki then smirk as he fondle her breast by spooning her as she moan enjoying the touch.

Sohara: oh~, m-my breasts are s-sensitive~.

Tamaki: which it why I messaging them to be comfy, you like that my naughty bunny~?

She nodded as her blush is growing.

Tamaki: (then stop) we'll continue later in pirate, let wake my bro of this surprise.

Sohara: o-okay.

tamaki: is alright you'll get use to it.

Sohara: hey tomoki! have you got rid of those panties yet? Hello? Tomo! Are you even listening ?

Tomoki in the house pretend sleep in his bed.

Tomoki: yeah taking care off.

Sohara: good thank you.

Tomoki grin as he got up and grab a pair.

Tomoki: _as if I ever throw them out, i'm a growing maturing teenager, I am needs, I'll be a fool to apart such a treasure to prove of my own holy grail._

Then the panties exploded in front of his face lay at the ground till got while the smoke clear of his room a bit destroyed.

Tomoki: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Sohara smirked and pull out a card.

Sohara: oh look.

Tamaki: surprise!

Sohara: you lair you didn't get rid of any of them.

Tomoki: sohara! Tamaki!

Sobara: ikaros here was kind enough to give me a special card of my own, she on my side now, the panties will now(give an eye smile while smiling) explode.

Tomoki: huh?!

Tamaki: what she saying if you take a peek and look of any pnaties will go kaboom at you

Tomoki: it that what happen?

Tamaki: duh.

Sohara: I was hoping you'd make you less of a perverted freak show, don't worry it only affects p*** within your vicinity and it just for one day, judging from the size of that explosion i bet you didn't threw out a single pair you big fat lair.

Tamaki: me along sohara and ikaros are out so have fun.

Tomoki: sohara wait!

Sohara: feeling some regret?

Tomoki: no, it just some, a really big bug crawling on your wal-

Tamaki: tomoki i forgot a clear path on your left!

Tomoki: safe!

He run in the door till another explosion make him scream make tamaki snicker with a grin.

Tamaki: heh dick, as if he try to fool sohara for payback.

Sohara: (hugs him) my hero.

Tamaki: let's go and i forgot to tell him if he touch them it'll explode, not to mention his perert fatnasty the panties the entire house and outside will be his doom, meh i'm sure he'll figure out anyway let begin our date.

Sohara: okay!

Tamaki: ready ikaros?

Ikaros: yes master.

**Timeskip**

Tamaki, ikaros and sohara is out in shopping for girl clothes store.

Tamaki: a-are you sure I can be here?

Sohara: of course i need some new panties for myself.

Tamaki: alright.

Sohara notice angel like bra.

Sohara: no way! Those are adorable! (walk at the bra sections) oh look they have angel wings on them, I bet they look perfect on ikaros.

Tamaki: sure, it's about time she need some new clothes since i told her to pick whatever clothes fit.

Sohara: yeah, good thing i came to help, i'll pick out some cute ones for her, hang on a second.

Ikaros try out the new bra as then they went on a café for some sweets.

Sohara: so tell me a little about yourself, it's the first time you ever been a place like this?

Ikaros nodded.

Sohara: what you do for fun? Have you been shopping with your friends before?

Ikaros: with my friends? I don't have friends.

Sohara: oh I see, ikaros um, I, I'm sorry for asking such weird question, i remember when i first move here, i was alone in this world.

Tamaki: till tomo and i met you, cuz i see your so lonely, i couldn't stand there when your birthday as that what make me happy to hang with you, even though i'am a half human and half angel but even my true parent out there but i thank tomoki's parents so munch for it, i couldn't care less because i'm still me and i never alone nor do this.

Sohara: john told me about dedaclus.

Tamaki: so you know she is you who die from illness and enter dream and such memories, and a clone.

Sohara: yeah and say ever since the imagin messed up the time and it remade a new timeline that she exist and i'm her that never got illness.

Tamaki: it doesn't matter nor i don't care you are you and so do dedaclus as the same, that it means to continue our happiness together, i always know you always be there and had my back sohara ,that why i like you.

She happily hugs him again.

Tamaki: tomo maybe an idiot, weird and pervert but still a nice guy of a little brother.

Sohara: yeah.

Tamaki: also last night when you two was sleeping, i went out of a patrol that momo and i encounter an imagin.

Sohara: really?

Tamaki: yeah it all started this.

**Flashback**

Tamaki is riding his bike to look around then stop to see a karate guy got sent flying to the ground.

Tamaki: what the?

Then he crashed to the bushes, Then he turn go see a guy but notice the yellow eye and yellow streak sand coming out.

Tamaki: _imagine, momotaro!_

Then the guy try pick up the bike but accidentally broke the handle bars.

M-Tamaki: hey! Whaddya think you're doin? (getting up) ore...sanjou!

?: huh?

M-Tamaki: out for a midnight stroll or somethin? Since we're already here, let's get it on! You seem kinda strong.

?: y' best put this back properly( the handle bars)

M-Tamaki: yeah (take it but drop realize he have no time for hat) hey! I'm telling ya to fight me!

He throw a punch but imagin possessed the guy caught it easily.

?: strength that's just f'show won't beat me!

M-Tamaki: what'd you say?

?: strengths got its rankings too, y'know. My strength… can make you cry.

M-Tamaki: huh?

He throw the possessed tamaki to the bush.

?: wipe yer tears with this! (throw a napkin to him)

M-Tamaki: wait. You bastard! Like I'd cry from this!

Then tamaki back in charge while got momotaros out of him.

Tamaki: man that strong but why it so familar?

**End flashback.**

Tamaki: and that how it happen.

Sohara: whoa.

Tamaki: he strong like a sumo wrestler and bear mixed together, so i'm thinking after this date we should go find and stop this imagin since he already made a contract to this dude.

Ikaros: of course master.

Sohara: what about tomo?

Tamaki: i put an easy button to turn off the explosion but all the panties he got be gone , also i found his best creation a robot-pantie, (smirk) one last boom to his face, just for good luck.

Sohara: (hugs him again) your great.

**timeskip**

In the deliner with ikaros, sohara,tamaki,john, dedaclus, urutaros and momotaros

Momotaros:(drinking his coffee as urutaros' fishing rod was in the way he knock it away) hey! Waddya want, ya dumb turtle!

Urutaros: so you were sent flying off like that with a punch, and that was that? Had it been me, i'd have died of sheer embarrassment.

Momotaros: shut up! He caught me off guard!

Deadaclus: so a contract's been formed, and the imagin's making a move already?

Sohara: strange, if he did, why didnt he like go back in time and wreck havoc to messes rhe present ?

Tamaki: dont know, we'll figure it out.

Naomi: (grab rhe phone) we will be entering a tunnel soon, passengers, please be careful!

Sohara snd tamaki: tunnel?

As the train enter the tunnel.

Momtaros: (glaring the blue imagine) Are ya pickin a fight?! Hey!

The light turn on as Tamaki turn and surprise to see the owner again.

Owner: were you surprised? There are these kind of intervals within time as well, you know.

Tamaki: Well, it wasn't the tunnel that surprised me.

Momotaros about to drink his coffee but notice is empty.

Momotaros: huh?

He turn at urutaros with cream on his mouth mean he drunk it.

Momotaros: you! (smack his head)

Urutaros: ow!

Momotaros: (wrestle him) yoh drank my coffee!

Urutaros: where's your evidence?

Momotaros: What's this cream then?! This cream?! Huh?!

Urutaros: this is my default face!

Momotaros: Did you drink it with this mouth! Cough it up! C'mon, cough it up!

Owner: ( eating his pudding)tamaki-munch you've brought sometjing from the past, haven't you ?

Tamaki: oh yeah, last week, let just say i have too when uru and i fought that imagine. Sorry about that.

Owner: well, the flow of time will not change merely from that act. Time is not something a mere human can change so easily , after all. However, in exchange for that... Ounce the clow of time does change...it will have a dreadfully tremendous impact. I would simply like for you to be aware of that.

As he eating his pudding the flag fall of and walk to the door while the deliner is now out of the tunnel.

Urataris: how annoying!

He dodge the way when dedaflus punch momotaro as he fall down at the floor.

Tamaki: seriously?

Urutaros: (chuckle while appualse) fantastic! You really are amazing, deadaclus-san!

Deadaclus: tamaki, it's just as owner said. We also need to look for clues about that imagin to protect the flow of time!

Sohara: we have to track down who is this person

Tamaki: hmmm, (see the tablet) this should device give answer what this imagin is kade for and it wish.

Sohara: great let's go anyway.

Ikaros nodded.

Deadaclus: on it. (step on momotaros and leave)

Momotaros: gah! Damn nosy angel!

**Timeskip**

Tamaki, ikaros, deadaclus, Sohara and john are walking.

Tamaki: (typing the tablet) hmmm according to this. The imagin who sign contract with ,a guy who have all victim from who were participating in karate tournaments. This person is Masaru Bonjour .

John: he's a genius but he collapsed due to unless in the middle of his final match last year and retired.

**Meanwhile**

In the karate dojo, imagin possessed Masaru came but accidentally brook the door he try to fix it back as the karate members look at him.

?/Masaru: I want someone t'-(try to fix the door) to go againts me in karate.

Karate member: you challenging the whole dojo ? I'd like to see you try.

All of the karate members try to fight him but the possessed guy thrust his Palm like a sumo wreslter , sent them flying to the floor and taking each of them down and leaving one who got sent crash out to the window.

?/Masaru: This strength just ain't enough!(pull a napkin) doesn't even make my nose run (toss it away and try to fix the door closed)

**Back to the group.**

Deadaclus: We know for sure that the imagin possessed a person name honjou.

Momotaros' voice: alright tamaki, let's move and get back at em fast!

Tamaki: hey calm down, save it when we find the guy. And the last is name kikuchi. He won by defulr by bonjour withdrew from the final match.

They spy at the other dojo is kikuchi but as see no clues yet they walk outside. ikaros's ahoge twitch , she turn to see the possessed honjou walking at the sideway from the gate.

Ikaros: master, I found the possessed image over there. (pointed at him)

Tamaki: thank you ikaros.

Ikaros:_ at the dojo, i could have aware there was...another imagine...but..._

They run up behind him as he turn.

?/ honjou: you're that guy yesterday...

Tamaki: yeah, that's me, and your the imagin who attacking karate member in dojo. Plan to attack another dojo?

?/honju: no need t'be so rude! I'm just looking for somone t'do karate with!

Sohara: but your hurting them even they train but denfless people isn't right.

?/ honju: who do somethin so cowardly?! (then he see tamaki got his helt out and ikaros on his side) oh, you're den o and the angeloid? Then I'd be plenty interested in see you two strength

Tamaki qucikly dodge his grab then momotaros possessed him again.

M-tamaki: orge...sanjou!

Then the possessed hanjou use his thumb to crack his neck in interest.

Tamaki's voice: sup Momotaros we found him.

M-tamaki: how's that? Super awesome timingn, right?

He dodges the possessed hanjou's fist as he front flip but accidnetly break the bench seat which he try to fix

?/ sanjou: how'd this break?!

M-Tamaki: hey! I was careless yesterday, but that's not happing this time around! Well? Wanna go just like this? Want me to transform? I'll let ya pick. (grab his den o belt)

?/ hanjou: already saw your strength yesterday, let's see ya transformed.

He came out of the guy who's nos uncocnious, the imagin reveal to be d black scheme, fur collar vest , visor eyes and a horn on his forearms and a bit muscle while cross his arm stand up.

Yellow imagin: (grab a tissue) lemme give this to you first. You can blow your nose on it.

M-Tamaki: I'm not gonnna cry and my nose wont go runny! Damn it!

He wrap around it on his waist and press the red button.

M-Tamaki: what with looking all gaudy and crap! HENSHIN! (Swipe his card)

**SWORD FORM!**

He Chang to den-o sword form.

Den o: orege...sanjou!

John: (put on his decade belt) henshin. (put the card and insert it)

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

Then john transformed into decade.

They charged at the yellow imagin but he didn't move but punched back at the two riders.

Decade: damn, he tough.

Den-o: you little!

they charge at him to attack again.

**Meanwhile**

Kikuchi walking down the sidewalk remember a flashback to met an imagin who asked him a wish

Kikuchi: If that monster's attacking all the people whov'e participated in the tournament...

He turn to see another karate member got hurt by another imagin, a knight monster

knight imagin: i'll grant your wish, soon there will no longer be anyone who's stronger than you. Prepare to connect to the past(walk off)

Kikuchi: I...I never wished for such a thing! I just...

**back at the fight**

Den o and decade slashing their sword at the yellow imagin but blocking by his ax pushing then slash the two rider to the ground but getting back up.

Den o: not bad, but this ain't gonna make me cry.

Decade: same here.

Den o: C'mon!(charge in)

Tamaki's voice: you better be careful momo!

Den o: then just sit and watch !(jump over him and land on top near bridge) Finisher! My killer technique! (swift his belt with his pass)

**FULL CHARGE!**

Den o: part 3!

his sword blade tip remove a whipslash but the yellow imagin think fast throw his ax, they both got hit as den o falling but momotaros got out of tamaki, he land on his feet.

Momtaros back in the deliner injured.

Urataros: oh my...isn't this a bit...bad?

Noami: I think is pretty bad!

Momotaros: dammit!

Decade: tamaki!

Ikaros: master! Are you okay?

Den o: yeah but momotaros is hurt now.

Then they turn at the yellow imagin.

Yellow imagin: I don't intend t'make a little angeloid ladies cry with my strength, step aside.

Ikaros: no, I will not let you hurt master.

Yellow imagin:(crack his neck with his thumb) huh?

Den o: yo urataros! I need ya(press the blue button and swift his pass again)

**ROD FORM! **

Now he's in his rod form with urataros inside of him.

Den o: I wish you would refrain from calling me when there's such big trouble like this, you know? well, I've got no choice.

Tamaki: _shut up and let's fight ura._

Yellow imagin: another one's in there?

Den o:(setting up his staff rod) since i'm here...mind if I reel you in?

Honjou then walk up fall down unconsciously as the Rhino imagin charging attempting to kill him

Sohara: another imagin?!

Dedaclus: is coming after honjou!

however the yellow imagin shielded his contractor and thrust his palm to push him away.

Yellow imagin: what do you think your doing?!

Rhino imagin: I need to do this to fulfil my contract holder's wish, he's the last...

Yellow imagin: you...

Den o: and just what is this mess?

Tamaki: _later, right now we'll deal with the other imagin._

Den o: as you wish.

He use rod to swing the string but the knight imagin quickly deflect it.

Knight imagin: the temporal outlier...this looks like trouble.

He jump to the water and swim to escape, as the den o rod form's deliner came out of the water launch the giant robo turtle.

Den o: you're not going anywhere.

He jump in try to catch him, the metallic turtle shooting it beams but the knight imagin escape.

Den o: "you cant keep chasing a fish that got away for too long" right?

He jump to the land remove his belt as tamaki back in charge.

Tamaki: damn it, he got away.

Sohara: but what about the yellow imagin?

They turn to see the yellow imagin giving the unconscious honjou a back ride.

Tamaki: somehow this one not truly evil but weird like momo and ura.

Ikaros: indeed, he did protect the boy the contractor even though not actually like the others

**timeskip**

Momotaros: stupid bear...if I see him again he's gonna get it!

Urataros: actually, up we go(playing his fishing rod) that was quite something, wasn't it?

Naomi: but he _did_ protect that person he made a contract with, honjoi. Right?

Deadaclus: only to the contract he met but i still believe he not bad like that knight rhino imagine.

Sohara: i agree, we have to go find him.

Tamaki: john will take tomoki so either momotaros and urataros can help the situation

**Timeskip**

As the police man are gather around of find a criminal top of the building with a lady held hostage by the knife till the possessed honjou seeing it, he quickly went to pillar that holding rhe building by shaking it up saving the woman as the criminal is falling but he caught him and throw him at the ground.

?/ honjou: y'can't keep this strength contained!

throw a tissue at the man and walk off while the police arrest the unconscious criminal.

M-Tomoki: hey, fozzie bear! Ya sure like to show off!

He turn at Tamaki, M-Tomoki, sohara, dedaclus and Ikaros.

?/honjou: haha, didn;t y'go home cryin?

M-Tomoki: That was you, dick! You weren't sobbing and carrying your contract holder on your hack wanna go?

?/ honjou: maybe time, kidna husy, m'self

M-Tomoki: cant reel him in like shelly can.

Deadaus: wait! (walk up to block his path) the person you possessed name honjou, retired last year becuaee of his illness right? Did he involve doing karate again?

?/ honjou: what else would a man pursuin strength wish for ?

Tamaki: i see but you sure is okay for him but as long is not haphazard.

?/honjou: you'll find out whether its haphazard or not in time. This is a contract between 've mastarted strength. A plan ol joe wouldn't understand.

T-Tomoki: damn it , everything you say pissing me off!

He about to fight again but he ans imaros detect that same another imagin from before.

Ikaros: another imagine is here.

Tamaki: john you and momo with me, ikaros you , sohara and deadaclus stay with this yellow imagine.

John: oh hey, you came back.

M-tomoki: the other one. He's targeting this guy.

Tamaki: john you and momo with me, ikaros you , sohara and deadaclus stay with this yellow imagine.

John: very well.

M-tamaki ,tomoki and john run off as they finally spotted him.

Knight imagin: what a nuisance...

M-tamaki: dont you dare move a muscle!

He went in to tamaki and John got him while M-Tamaki charge in.

T-tamaki: henshin! (put on his belt and swipe his pass)

**SWORD FORM!**

He transformed irno den o clashes his sword againts the knight imagine's mace.

Den o: orge...sanjou!

He start slashing at the knight imagin but he leaves no stretches He try again of slashing him and the knight imagin hit him with his mace.

Den o: he freakin tough!

Knight imagin: if you don't want to be crushed, leave!

He slam his mace at him to send him flying, when Den o get up, he was gone.

Den-o" that asshole…. Where is he?!

He remove his belt then hop on back to Tomoki.

They rush in to find him.

Tamaki: he got away again.

M-Tomoko: damn it.. where'd he poof to?!

They heard a noise as it came from the dojo, they rush in to spy on kikuchi practining, hdaring him but notice he chop down his trophy.

Tamaki: so he's the one.

M-Tomoki: he's that stupid rhino's contract holder, huh.

Tamaki: yo ura.

Urutaros's voice: understood.

Then ura possessed tamaki to walk up to him.

Kikuchi: you're.…

U-Tamaki: I apologize for causing such a commotion yesterday. Actually, you piqued my curiosity then.

Kikuchi: huh?

U-Tamaki: fish can't possibly live in a stagnant pond. How about freshening the water in your heart, kikuchi?

Meanwhile

Sohara, ikaros and deadaclus along the possessed honjou watching kids doing karate practice.

Sohara: you sure do like take karate.

?/ honjou: yes ,my karate's already perfect. For bonjour to use karate while i possessed him, i had to master karate m'self. On account o that, I've been practicen' This strength.. Mnemonic make y'cry!

Then he dose some sumo palm thrusts.

Ikaros: (turn dedaclus and Sohara) is that how karate goes?

Sohara: no, that's sumo.

Dedaclus: huh, is like kintoaru

Thdn the kids came and laugh at the possessed honjou's sumo techqnuie.

Kid 1: werido! That's not karate!

?/ honjou: (Shocked)wha...what're you talking about?! It's the ultimate karate!

Kid 2: that was nothing like karate! More like sumo!

This shock him devastatingly.

Kid 1:( run off with his friends) that was all wrong, right?

?/honjou: hey! Hey! (turn at ikaros, sohra and Deadaclus)...is it true?

They nodded

?/honjou: (sulk) this cant be ! And here I was, thinking it was perfect !(accidently hit the bike seat to hard, it came off)

**a little timeskip**

the possessed honjou slump down at the bench as the girl l came back with some drinks they bought.

Sohara: here, honjou need this for his thirst, it is his body after all.

They sat down.

Dedaclus: he tired and illness right?

?/honjou: guess your right(accept the drink)

Dedaclus: I thought imagin be selfish and reckless when complete contract right?

Sohara: why so down?

?/honjou: I can speak for other fellas but y'know, this guy wished t'be able t'do karate again. I wanted to grant that, that's all there is to it, all I can do is use my body t'do karate.. And being a man who also seek strength it's gotta be the strongest karate there is.

Decalus: that why you raised havoc in karate dojos for practice?

?/honjou: I don't know a blessing thing about karate, you see(drinking his water)

Sohara: so why not your like that rhino imagin? I mean you actually could complete by change the past.

?/honjou: ah...forgot about that.

Sohara: I see, this is why tamaki see your not bed and perhaps-

?: honjou! Honjou!

Then came in is Kikuchi

Kikuchi: honjou..i'm glad you're safe.

The yellow imagin let honjou go for him to speak.

Honjou: kikuchi…

Kikuchi: honjou…

Then the girl see tomoki, tamaki and john as they rush to them.

Dedaclus: what's going on?

Tamaki: well appretnatly Kikuchi made the contract with that rhino knight imagin. so ura had ask him about it. but in the middle of taking, he said he wanted to see honjou.

Kikuchi: honjou...I've been a fool. Ever since you fell ill, I've been at the top of the student karate divison but...it's not a postion I earned from beating the one who was always on the top, you. I desperately denied this and put up a brave front. (sat the bench next to him) what the monster show up, I wished that I could actually be the best. But..he just attacked everyone, even you're being targeted...I realized...being on top is not what I actually wish for. All I want is to finish that final match that we weren't able to...

Then the rhino imagin came in.

Rhino: i'll grant your wish.

Kikuchi try to defend him but the rhino imagin throw him out of the bench.

Rhino imagin: this is the end.

The yellow imagin took over

?/honjou: don't ya dare lay your hands on my contract holder!

The possessed imagin try to fight back but the rhino imagin smack him to the ground.

Kikuchi: honjou!

Rhino imagin: the contract is complete. 

He open kikuchi and went inside of him.

The yellow imagin get out of him as he pick him up and put him at the bench.

Tamak:(run up to him) hang in there man.

Honjou begin to wake up to kikuchi.

Honjou: kikuchi, I never stopped thinking about the final match, either...the reason i wished I could do karate again was so that I could settle things with you, too...kikuchi, someday, we'll definitely face off in the finals!

As kikuch nodded to agreement.

Kikuchi: for some reason...i feel lik I've been doing karate in my dreams, I was really bady ati t, though.

Yellow imagin: b-but that was...

Honjou: but it's been while since I did a kick like that,(offer a hand shake) thank you.

Then the yellow imagin crack his neck.

Yellow imagin: contract complete!

He went inside of honjou.

John: he going to help, we better go..

Tamaki use the card at honjou and it show May 21 2006.

Tamaki: let's roll!

**In the year 2006, may 21.**

The tournament is being held for hojou and kikuchi.

Referee: begin!

As it begin but honjoufall down.

Kikuchi: honjou! What's wrong?! Hey! Get u-

The rhino imagin came out scarying everyone as he begin rampaging, everybody Is running, kikuchi grab honjou to get out.

The rhino make a fireball to hit the building make the half stone wall tome down at the two friends.

The delienr arrived as so do the gang.

Tamaki: let's momotaros(put on his belt and press the red button)

John put on his decade belt and held his card.

Tamaki and john: henshin!

Tamaki swift his belt with a pass , john insert the card to his belt and close it.

**SWORD FORM!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

They transformed into their rider formed.

Den-o: ore... sangu!

Decade: (dusted his hands) just a kamen rider passing through.

Rhino imagin: then let me show you right back out!

The rhino imagin toss his weapon which he dodge and got his sword ready

Den O: CMON CMON CMON!

They charge in clahsing their sword aas they dodge the rhino's mace but causes the building to shake as the girl seeing gonna fall on the unconscious hanjou and kukicha.

Sohara: ikaros!

the she nodded zoom in while the yellow imagin got out, they both held it.

then den o now in charged by tamaki.

Den O: you're here!

Yellow imagin: get out here(helping them)

Dedaclus: you got to move now .

They help honjou get up while run to safety.

Rhino imagin: what you doing?!

He his fireball to hit them down.

Momotaro's voice: you bastard! that was playin dirty.

Decade: I got this! You go on(blocking the rhino's mace)

Then den o nooded, rush in to the gang to see the yellow imagin is crushed by the wall piece almost turning to dust..

Yellow imagin: are they alright?

Sohara: yes.

Tomoki: hang in there man.

Dedaclus: why?

Yellow imagin: I just wanted to grant that fella's wish, what he really wanted was to settle things between the two of em. I cant grant that, no matter how munch I practice karate, but if they're still alive, someday they'll settle things.

Den o: and yoru gonna disspare like that?

Yellow imagin: nothing I can do.

Sohara: no! you cant disappeared!

Den o: nothing can do my ass!

Yellow imagin: why not? for starter you guys waskind to me even i'm imagine.

Den o: why not? even imagin or human no matter how different or born they're the same inside, just like how I met momotaros and urataros, I know for the start your not very bad. you would've be like that rhino imagin but your not, I don't see you as a monster or a weapon that mess with time.

Dedaclus: he's right, in my timeline your kind may have did a mess but that doesn't what worst is an imagin who not like they other don't deserve it, you cant go!

Sohara: please don't give up.

Tomoki: what happen of your strength make anyone cry, tough it out!

Den o: listen dude, If your done with honjou, then get into me!

Momotaro's voice: what?!

Urataros in the deliner drinking his coffee spit in shock.

Urataros: you cant be serious!

Den o: oh yeah i'am! it will save him!

Momotaro's voice: the hell are you saying tamaki?! we're a full house!

den o: we let ura in and it doesn't kill for another momo so stop complaining or you have a better idea and how to beat the rhino

Momotaro's voice: well, I uh...

Den o: exactly so shut up(turn the yellow imagin) you didn't have a proper name so, kintaro...like kintaoru but kintaro match that me and naomi made up.

Kintaro: I like it, I accept it.

Den o: put it there pal.

He offer his hand as he accept, kintaro turn to a ball, enter inside of den o

Den o in blank form walk up next to decade to prepare the fight.

Kintaro's voice: you fine with this?

Den o: yeah, this is your second chance, let show him our strength together !

Kintaros voice: thank you kindly!

Den o press the yellow button and swift his pass on it.

**AXE FORM!**

Then his armor detached and shifted to the back as it Change too the chest as it's now yellow and black, his mask Chang two a yellow mask with a black as a horn.

As tissues flying around flutter.

Rhino imagin: traitor!

Then den o change his weapon he set up an ax.

Den o: you shed tears...cause of my strength.

Rhino imagin: who the hell crying?!

He charge in as den o blocking his swing easily.

Decade: well better get on with it

He pull his kuuga card he insert and close.

**KAMEN RIDER KUUGA!**

Red flashes he became kuuga

As D-Kuuga pull out the titan sword, he and den o clashes the rhino imagine's weapon to be broken to piecies

They slash him to the ground

Den o swift the pass to his belt and D-Kuuga insert the ard to his belt.

**FULL CHARGE!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!**

Den o toss the ax up while D-Kuuga's sword begin to thrust impale along den o grab his ax to chop him as the rhino imagin exploded.

Den o: … dynamic chop.

Tamaki's voice: good job.

Momotaros: that asshole...trying to be all cool and crap! (tighten his fist)

Urataros: well, he did make things easier, so i suppose it's fine.

Noami" but it's going out of control!

Momotaros: let me at him!

Then the rhino imagine grow bigger as a monster.

Den o: Hmm.

Sohara: the imagine going out of control!

Tamaki: _we gotta use the deliner!_

Den o: deliner?

As the deliner arrived.

D-kuuga: allow me to help

He pull out den o card as he insert.

**KAMEN RIDE: DEN O!**

Then he transformed into den o sword form

D-Den o: Kamen ride den o! Ore...sanjou!

Momotaros: hey! Hey! Who the hell think you are imitate me?!

The two rider hop in the deliner as they started to drive, he put the passed in, tamaki in charge driving to dodge the incoming boulders.

Then came a yellow blade deliner piece.

Den o: ready decade?

D-Den o: hell yeah den o!

As it merge as the weapon set begin.

Den o press the button to fired at him .

Den o: eat this!

As the ax part hitting and slashing the monster, den o drove it down as the train's ax tip become large energy to drove passed the monster till exploded.

Sohara: they did it!

**Timeksip**

The group return to the denliner.

Tamaki: well everything went out great for hojnou and kikuchi

Momotaros: man, sure is cramped in here. Getting kinda stuffy aint it?

Urataros: But just what sort of image is that?

Tamaki: well he is kintaros that naomi made up right?

Naomi: yeah , it's kintaoru. ! Kintaro is kintarou!

Momotaros: (chuckle) that was clever, naomi and tamaki . hey fozzie! You're kintaros.

Kingaros set the table with tamakai and with tomoki,dedaclus and sohara.

Kintaros: tamaki, you and your friends cry of love...made me cry.

Tamaki: is nothing, your strength help us

Owner( came in) now then everyone ! Ladies and gentlemen, madame set monsierus! As a welcome to our new passenger. Everyone shall receive a special pudding with a flag!

Naomi giving pudding to everyone as they enjoy

Timeksip

At Tamaki's home kintaros is sleeping while standing as tamaki has remade tomoki's robot into different as normal while ikaros holding her watermelon.

Tamaki: alright robo, you'll watch around the house and smack and hurt tomoki if he do perv stuff.

Tomoki: what you done with my robot?!

Tamaki: my robot now.

Tomoki: NNOOOOOO!

Tamaki: also ikaros I'm going to test out of an imagine can link and combine power to you to see.

Ikaros: it would work as they cannot possessed an angeloid but do any low particle such as the emooion it would work

Tamaki: yeah i connected the imprint of the bond of momo, ura and kin. Kintaros gonna train with me tomorrow morning, good night everyone.

**Meanwhile**

Maynard and deneb watching the stars on the grass.

Maynard: such a nice stars in a good evening.

Deneb: (detect something) maynard! Look!

They look not too far is another angeloid on top of the tree spying on Tamaki, She has long blue hair, which is styled in twin-pigtails with bangs that fall irregularly against her relatively pale skin. She has ultramarine eyes and eyebrows that are in the same powder blue as her hair. Her collar is also much different than that of other Angeloids because it is not only thicker than her neck and around the same width as her head, covering all of her neck, but is also much bulkier and nowhere near as fitted as most other collars seen on the other Angeloids. Her wings are not feathers; rather, they are more like the iridescent wings of an insect, with hues varying anywhere between the colors of purple and green. She wears an extremely short dress with black, vertical stripes going down the front ending at her thighs, and white gloves that go up to the elbows. She wears a cape of two colors, white on the outside and salmon on the inside, that is split into many slitted rectangles, and shoulder pads. also wears high boots that are mainly white but change to a coal color that go up to her thighs too; there are two thin strips of white cloth connecting her boots

As then she fly off.

Maynard: holy crap, another angeloid?

Deneb: on my!

Maynard: (pull out the tablet) good thing john give me this.

He give it to deneb as read on this angeloid.

Maynard: so sho is this new Angelis in town?

Maynard: her name is nymph , type: beta. She specializes in her incredible hacking abilities and impressive stealth modes that allow her to gain the tactical advantage against her enemies in both battle and on special missions , can fully conceal her wings by making them invisible to the human eye, so that when among humans, Her ultimate attack is the Paradise Song, a powerful sound beam of rainbow-colored energy that shoots out of her mouth and if struck by it, it deals massive damage to the victim shown in the rare occasions the she uses it, it leaves behind a trench of cleared-out ground.

Maynard: an angeloid with brains and hacker, any high and low?

Deneb: (look at the tablet) according to this, her high is emotion and intelligent , but low in strnegth .

Maynard: and who she imprint? Is it minos.

Deneb: sadly yes.

Maynard: bastard must have sent her down to get ikaros but i have feeling he'll have more dangeorus allies, (smile) but it wont kill me by tomorrow to give our brother a hand, they need all the help and time they'll get.(see nymph flying) along tamaki will help nymph as munch he help Ikaros.


	5. angel 5

Tamaki is having a nap, as ikaros is cuddling with him as she looked at her master asleep and made a small smile.

Ikaros: cute.

He then touch her breasts and her butt as spooning her , she blushes don't know why but somehow felt good as she slightly moan a bit.

Tamaki:( mutter in his sleep) soft...comfy pillows.

Ikaros:_ s-so good._

Tamaki begin to wake up to see ikaros cuddls of him and smile

Tamaki: morning ikaros.

Ikaros: morning master.

Tamaki: hehe you seem like to sleep with me. (petting her head)

Then they went to the living as getting breakfast, tomoki join in as they sat down. Using a fan to fan hinself since the house is okay but tomoki's room is blown up.

Ikaros is holding her watermelon and a baby chick is on the top of her head.

Tomoki: (fanning himself) Where almost to summer vacation guys, and is getting way hot, i think we maybe need to buy an air conditioner.

Tamaki: with my luck and your pervines, I don't think it'll be happening.

Ikaros: Tomoki, we think we have to do of your living conduction.

Tomoki: oh come on

Tamaki: beside your room blown half yesterday, a lesson of never lying.

Tomoki: you might have a point, the half of the house of my room went boom thanks to those damn exploding panties.

Tamaki: it's your own fault.

Tomoki: i know but thank god the button i found

Tamaki: yeah and keep your fucking fantasy away from all over the house! Or else I'll blast you out of this world.

Tomoki: y-yes sir!

Tamaki:(sigh to calm down) anyway the good new is your room that john will fix for today and couple hours so it should be done by tomorrow.

Tomoki: and the bad news?

Tamaki: you gonna find a place to crash at until tomorrow.

Tomoki: hey i got it! How about i stay at sugata's place, that wasn't so bad.

Tamaki: _i doubt he's gonna survive to the wild._

**Timeskip**

They went to sugata's place that he's fishing

Tomoki: yo sugata! Sorry to drop you out of nowhere ,but do you mind i stay here for a while?

Sugata: sure knock yourself.

Tomoki: seriously? Score!

Sugata: cant gurrente your saftey though.

Tomoki: huh?

Sugata: watch out! Behind you!

Then a bear behind them as tamaki push the claws away then kintaros who came as a sand

Kintaros: (crack his neck) hmm , an excellent training!

He then possessed sugata's body as yellow eyes amd yellow streaks.

K-sugata: my strength! Shall make you cry!

He do a summo stomp as he go fighting the bear hand to hand.

K-Sugata: FACE ME FURRY FOE!

Tamaki: he's having fun(holding the second bear by the neck)

As the third bear biting on tomoki's head while he anime tears.

Tomoki: _this sucks out loud , I'm gonan die in miserable death if i stay here._

**Timeskip**

With tamaki, kintaros as a sand, ikaros, sugata and tomoki

Tomoki try ask sohara to stay at her place

Sohara: no way, you stay here you go sniff through my drawers and some crap

Tamaki: i agree, hell no i ain't letting you stay at her place.

Sugata: I already told you to stay at my place

tomoki: AND GET EATEN BY BEARS?!

Kintaros: ZZZZZZZ( Asleep)

Tamaki: and "bear"ly survive that( sohara giggle of that joke)

Sohara: yeah whatever you probably deserve it.

Tomoki: you are such a witch! Childhood friend suppose to help each other out! Not death apon each ither!

Tamaki: helping each other my ass, we know you to well tomo, you can't go a day without being a perv whatever we go.

Tomoki: uh…

Tamaki: and explain to me why you put panties in my room last time when you lie to her?!

Tomoki: (hand in defense in fear) t-the whole place was full.

Tamaki: When do my stuff or my room is part of your perverted plan!?

Sohara: beside only Tama can come to my house anytime.

Tomoki: (anime tears) No fair! Why him?!

Tamaki: because I'm not a dirty pervert like you.

Tomoki: I'm trustfulc!

Tamaki: then no looking to her panties?

Tomoki: uh, yeah sure.

Tamaki: bastard.

Mikako: Isn't this a joyful mentor

Then she hugged tamaki's arm between her breasts.

Tamaki: um…

Mikako: hey there tamaky, what we doing today?

Tamaki: well my idiot brother got himself another perv misfortune and his room got blown up. So it getting prepared soon until tomorrow so in the mean time he need a place to stay for the night

Mikako: really? Well is that the case your welcome to stay at my house.

Tomoki: what?

Mikako: I'll be the sweetest host you could ever hope to have to keep you.

Tomoki: her place is huge right? People are always saying is like the biggest one in town or something.

Sohara: her family are bignshot in sorami!

Tamaki: i see.

Mikako: and why not bring along sohara and sugata till your room is fix, sound like fun.

Tomoki and sohara: now that sound like the life. (daydreaming)

Mikako: you to tamaki.

Tamaki: but me and tomo's house is okay.

Mikako: oh but i wanna show you my house, it'll be fun and beside my father is happily like to meet you since you are my boyfriend after all and i wont lose.

Tamaki: (petted her head and sigh) alright, i guess is sound like fun.

Mikako: yay!

Mikako hug his arm

Tomoki and sohara: WE'LL DO IT!

Mikako: excellent, that settle then, why dont we get your things then?

Tamaki: careful tomo her family rich but i see manga and movie of they got generation clans and very protective.

Tomoki: oh don't be like that, is not like any of that.

Sugata: I'll be heading to my tent.

Tomoki: dude what's your problem sugata? The montary isn't your style.

Sohara: move it to the big time!

Tamaki: _oh boy_

when the group went to mikako's house, it's a fortress with security everywhere.

Inside the room as tomoki and sohara felt unseasy and frighten, mikako wearing a black kimono.

Ikaros and tamaki just looking around and waiting.

Then in front around the guards is an old bald man with scars and kimono.

?: i am mikako's father,(bow) i invite you to stay with us as long you wish. is a pleasure to meet you my son in law, i am happy you accept my daughter and hope we get along.

They all bow to tamaki and they others.

Tamaki: um is nice to meet you too father in law.

Sugata: The Satsukitane family is been sorami city's ruling clan since way back ado period when it just an initial.

Tomoki: (frighting) so that why you call her family biggest.

Sugata: that's about the shape of it.

Tamaki: i told you is like i saw in tv and manga, just like this. And is cool.

Tomoki: and aren't you scared as hell?

Tamaki:(blankly shaking his head) no, it seem pretty normal and okay to me.

Mikako's father: my daughter told me that your have terrable luck, is it true?

Tamaki: well sir yes, but however i only sometime get hurt by accident, is not very a lot often . Apparently i always survive and I'm only good luck a lot to something else very often happen.

Mikako's father: i see.

Then ikaros then walked up to mikakos father and do tamaki.

She petted his smothered head.

Tamaki: Nice Kimono.

That made everyone in shocked.

then ikaros then walked up to mikako's father and so do tamaki

Mikako: you guys look freaked, there nothing to be scared of i promise, as long you wont break the very specific rule you be fine.

Then ikaros then walked up to mikako's father and do tamaki.

She petted his smothered head.

Tamaki: Nice Kimono.

That made everyone in shocked.

Tomoki dragged his brother and ikaros.

Tomoki: sorry we're really sorry! They just a freaking idiot! Please spare there life sir!

Tamaki: (swatted his hand away and stand up) why so freaked out? Is alright cuz she like pet anything smooth.

Mikako's father walk up to them as tamaki look confuse and tomoko getting scared till mikako's dad d thumbs up.

Mikako's father: hey no big deal, what you all doing standing around? Hurry up and attend our honor guess and your your young master my son in law.

Everyone: yes sir!

Tamaki: told you.

Then tamaki and they other sit enjoying a good time, momotaros, urutaros and kintaors possessed one of the man to enjoy them sleeves too.

Tamaki came in wearing a nice black and white kimono with red, blue, yellow, purple and white spiral make sohara and mikako blushes along ikaros too.

Ikaros: _so cool._

Sohara: _whoa..._

Mikako: _Mmm._

Tamaki: well this kimono something ( turn momotaros,urutaros and kintaros) hey guys.

Momotaros: yo! Thought we came and possessed these guys to have fun, (drinking)

Urutaros: Mikako-san sure know show a good genorsaitiy ( watching the dancer as they giggle at him and blushes) so many to fishes so little time.

Kintaros: this is amazing.

Mikako came in hugged tamaki's arm while smile seducvie.

Mikako: having fun~.

Tamaki: sure is, and i like this kimono i had on.

Mikako: it suits you perfectly.

Tamaki: yeah and why the guards calling me sir?

Mikako: since now you prove worthy by the look in your eyes , you can do anything and they follow the order with no question, along any rules follow or change how you wanted.

Tamaki: i see, let's eat.

As then they sat down, sohara and ikaros join in.

Mikako use a chopstick of a meat.

Mikao: say "ah".

Tamaki: ah.

As he ate it, sohara and ikaros take turn feeding him till his turn.

Tamaki: okay your turn, you go first sohara.

Sohara's thought: yay!

Tamaki: say ahh

Sohara: ahh

As she ate it make her sigh in heavenly.

Tamaki: say ahh too mikako.

Mikako: ahh.

She ate it as slight moan how it good being fed by him.

Tamaki: okay ikaros say ahh.

Ikaros: ahh.

She bits onto the food Ikaros then have this feeling is pretty good, she don't know why.

As they enjoying the good food together.

Tamaki: I'll be taking a nice bath, anywhere they have it?

Mikako smile sexy have an idea a chance with tamaki by herself.

Tamaki: ok.

Sohara saw this and pouted.

Sohara: _I don't think so._

Ikaros: _I'm coming too._

Sohara: I'm coming with!

Then they went out night of a big spa tub, sohara, ikaros and mikako strip their outfits naked and dip in, then they see tamaki dip in naked too, they see his muscles, abs and pec making all three of them blush red.

Mikako: my what a nice muscle you have~(scoot close to him)

Sohara:(scoot close to him too) so nice~.

Tamaki(smirk) you like what you see?

Ikaros: (hugs his back) yes.

Tamaki: so who want to go first?

The three girls start to argue on who want to go first.

Sohara: my childhood friend!

Ikaros: my master!

Mikako: I claim him first!

Tamaki: rock paper scissor to see who go first.

Then ikaros, sohara and mikako are doing rock paper scissor who's go first, then ikaros wins.

Ikaros: yay~.

Tamaki: alright ikaros,(Smirk) and I didn't know your so bold, seem the connection we have help you adapt slowly as I thought.

Ikaros: I am a pet type master, I will obey any order that will please you, ever since the connection the imprint from your pure heart along being a half angel and half human. I have this feeling grow more and this learning of this human's nature slowly, and I wanna please you so munch. i love you master~.

She kiss him as he kiss her back, then he begin to fondle her breasts a lot make her moan, then he got up to sit and show her his hard long cock.

Tamaki: here, let me guide you.

ikaros: yes master

Tamaki: lick it all over like an ice cream at my cock or balls, suck it if you wanted by bopping your head up and down till I release my cum.

She nodded, the alpha angeloid begin licking his cock all over make him grunt in pleasure, licking all over his balls making more good to him. Ikaros open her mouth to suck it bopping her head up and down make her moan liking the taste as tamaki enjoying it so very munch that she good in her first time.

Mikako is fondling sohara's breasts and finger her pussy make her feel good as she moan.

Ikaros then finger her pussy too as she moan more, tamaki can feel his cock begin to twitch a bit.

Tamaki: ikaros I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth as she taste the cum, she then swallowed it and lick it on her lips.

Tamaki: how was it?

Ikaros: it was good, anything else I should do master?

Tamaki: get in four legs and raised your ass in front of my cock.

Ikaors got up and went four legs to raised her butt in front of his cock.

Tamaki: beg.

She didn't understand and tilt her head making her more cute, tamaki chuckle as he went whisper to her ear as she nodded.

Ikaros: please master, pleasure me and give me your light.

Tamaki: good.

He shove his cock inside of her as she moan with her eyes wide, this was something she felt in her life. He begin moving his hips a lot thrusting his cock in and out to her pussy make her moan a lot, then he fondling her breasts and giving lovebite to her neck and ear as she felt like his strong energy, angel/human energy, the imagine energy mode energy of his rider, everything like if transferring slowly in to her along this amazing pleasuring. He spanking her ass a lot twisting her nipples, flip her over while still pounding her and sucking her nipples as her eyes roll up and sticking her tongue out as everything her master giving her is so very nice.

Ikaros: i-it's so good, so good! Take me master! Take me and take my soul and thee heavens!

Tamaki: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she moan and dropped down panting.

Ikaros: a-amazing…

Tamaki: alright, who's next?

Mikako: I am.

Tamaki: let do of two.

Mikako: better~.

Then sorhara begin givning tamaki a boobjob around his cock then mikako deep kiss him but he kiss her deep back as she moan enjoying her boyfriend and his touch. He fondling her big breasts a lot and twist her nipples make her moan more, he nibble on her neck and her ear as she enjoying it so munch and soraha loving the taste of his cock.

Mikako: (giggle) so good,~ I want you to punish me~.

Tamaki: well you are a bad girl, how munch you wanted? (blow her ear as she moan and blush in joy)

Mikako: I want it now, I want it so bad~~~~!

Tamaki: very well.

As then Mikako kept boobjob till he cummed which she swallowed it and lick her lips.

Mikako: so good~.

Tamaki: now mikako my kitty, let suck each other.

Mikako: okay my tamaky~.

Then they do the 69, maiko sucking her cock bopping her head up and down, tamaki licking and sucking her pussy deeper as they both moan pleasuring each other so very munch.

Sohara is fingering herself from watching them, mikako and tamaki begin to cum? They both cumed as tamaki lick her juice and mikako swallowed his cum.

Tamaki: how is it?

Mikako: (purr) so delicious~.

Tamaki lay down when mikako sat on his face and sohara then put her pussy to his cock deep make her moan.

Sohara: i-i can't take it any more, I need it in me, I want it please.

She begin riding on his cock while he moving his hips to pounding her so very fast and tamaki licking more and more deeply to mikako's pussy, both girls moan a lot while he fondling sohara's breasts, she roll her eyes up and sticking her tongue felting so munch, she love it and her mind going crazy.

Sohara: MORE! FUCK ME MORE TAMA ~ MAKE THIS NAUGHTY SLUT YOUR EYES!

Tamaki cummed a lot inside of her as she moan and mikako juice came out as well, sohara lay down panting, then tamaki got up and lick the juice while smirk at mikako.

Tamaki: ready my naughty kitty?

His answer was her shoving her pussy onto her cock, she meow as he grin, he moving his hips very faster pounding her pussy so very munch as he spanking her asscheek making her meow and moan at the same time, he fondling them and including the breasts. he turn around while her legs wrapped around his waist to make him go deeper, he pounding her with such speed and spanking her, sucking her nipples a lot making her mind go crazy as she never felt this pleasure and being punish naughty as her mind going nuts when her eyes roll up, goofy smile and sticking her tongue out when he kept spanking her more and more to make her butt all red enjoying it.

Mikako: HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! PUNISH THIS BAD KITTY! MAKE ME OBIDENT TO YOU! SPANK ME EVEN HARDER!

He cummed a lot while spank her as she meow and moan as then the three girls lay in the warm water cuddle close to tamaki.

Tamaki: how was it you three?

Ikaros: it's good master.

Sohara: oh fuck, so fucking good.

Mikako: meow~, that as wonderful~~.

Tamaki: I glad you enjoy it.

Mikako: also master, mind tomorrow please you more to the beach~? I wanna show you my bikini you can see~~.

Tam i: sure and master?

Ikaros: hey, only i can call him my master.

Mikako:(giggle) why can i? Afterall he tamed and make me feel good, so that why i see him as my master.

Sohara: (hugs him) hey~!

Tamaki petting their heads as they relax.

Tamaki: relax, I don't pick favorite all of you girls are great so let's chill and relax.

Ikaros hugged his head and rub her face on his hair, He begin to show his angel wings and slightly halo glowing.

Sohara: amazing.

Ikaros: master is wonderful.

Mikako: I know~.

What tamaki didn't know, as the 3 imagins who watching tamaki is relaxing on the tub with the three girls.

Urataros: my protege has been improve.

Momotaros: eh? what ya talkin about? Is no doubt tamaki got what it he can do.

Kintaros: hmph, I'm aware Alpha-san not the only angeloid arrived.

Momotaros: another one?

Kintaros: zzzzzzzz….

Momotaros: YOU STUPID BEAR!

He grab him and shake him.

Momtoaros: HEY! WHO'S THAT ANOTHER ANGELOID?!

Kintaros: zzzzzzzz….

Urutaros: (sigh) guess we'll find out sooner.

Momotaros: wake up you damn bear jerk! (smacking him as he still not awake)

Unknowing to the imagins, another angaloid is spying on, then she looked at the 3 imagin possessing the 3 guards knowing is them and can tell.

Nymph: these 3 imagines...so there what connect to Den O.

**The next day**

Tomoki's room is fixed

Tomoki: is like my room never exploded and when it got upgraded a bit big?! What the hell?!

Tamaki: i ask john of a bit a few tweak for momo,uru and kin to live on around even my father in law of some small help around so i can use some money to help buy some new furnite and a necklace for my kitty

Ikaros: master, tomoki look over there.

See mikako and her father with the gaurds.

Guards: percent ikaros and young lord greeting!

Mikako's father: please accept this small token, a gift of the entire Satsukitane family to you two.

Tamaki: let say bro it comes to strength to the family, like is aid. From any manga and movie.

Tomoki now frighten of this.

**The next day**

Tamaki, john and tomoki relaxing the table drinking tea, ikaros holding a chicken.

Came in is nymph eating chips along rodrick watching tv as tomoki felt unpleased of this.

Tamaki: what the?

Rodrick: long time no see T.

Tamaki: rodrick?

Rodrick: yes.

Ikaros: the treasure sniper.

Rodrick: hello ikaros, you have some nice equipment, granting desire in thoughts, interesting.

Then she aim her atermis right at his face.

Tamaki: ikarls stand down, he's a friend, is just his habit.

As she put her atermis away.

Tomoki: _when i woke up this morning, i smack in the middle in another wired ass situation._

He look at nymph and ikaros.

Tomoki:_ oh for cryin out loud another one?! This freakin creature coming out of the wood work!_

Tamaki: (turn nymph and smile) hi, I'm tamaki and this here is my brother tomoki. Welcome to our house make yourself comfortable, so what's your name?

Nymph: I'm nymph.

Tamaki: nice to meet you (turn Ikaros) You know her?

Ikaros: ….

Tamaki: _hmm, seem she do in a way._

Tomoki: well she certainly looks like you! I mean, not just the wings , the collar , the weird ear thingy!( noogie on her head) you dont not make-

Tamaki whammed his brother head giving him swirling eyes and a bump on his head.

Tamaki: how about you stop bitching for once will ya?

Nymph: hey mister little bug and mister Den O.

Tomoki and tamaki turn at nymph, Tomoki put on a smile even felt mad.

Tomoki: _I hope I didn't hear what I thought I heard._

Tamaki: so you know I'm a kamen rider den o huh?

Nymph: well yeah, I spied on you a little and every rumors and legend about kamen riders.

Tomoki: I'm sorry what was that you call me there?

Nymph: I call you mister little bug, who else in the room I call mister?

Tomoki: right thanks, and how come you call my twin brother kamen rider den o and not bug?

Nymph: shut up.

Tomoki: ikaros , bro you know my motto peace and quiet is the only way to live-

Tamaki: screw your motto , ( push him to his room) go do it in your room.

He sigh and turn at john and rodrick

Tamaki: so judging she an angeloid she a lot different then ikaros , she imprint already ?

Rodrick: to minos

Tamaki: damn i know it , so what info you have on her?

John: Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type: Beta.

Rodrick: Nymph has the most powerful radar of all first generation Angeloids that is mentioned more than once by Ikaros.

John: she has the ability to hack computer systems, other Angeloids and humans, blocking or unblocking memories and abilities. It seems her hacking is some form of telepathy, matter manipulation, Vitakinesis, and more abilities all in one. She can also hack plants and give them abilities. With her hacking, she can also shoot a blast of energy similar to a Psi Blast, that directly targets the mind.

Rodrick: she fires a high-powered energy sound beam from her mouth that is powerful enough to clear a small circular depression in the ground. With Super Paradise song she is able to bust through several planets and chips the Sun. She can distorts minds, prevent communication and create world peace.

John: has the ability to upload data and utilize it perfectly, as seen on when she plugs wires into a any tech stuff or intruction tech connecting it to herself and becomes a master pianist.

Rodrick: has the ability to upgrade the weapons of other Angeloids. And she can turn herself invisible without being detected by any other Angeloids.

Tamaki: wow nympy sure is a genius and a pro of tech, ashame a very pretty girl like follow minos' orders. (make nymph blushes on her cheeks)

nymph: sh-shut up.

Tamaki: see? (Turn ikaros worried) ikaros i know your worried and keeping secret, tell me if your ready.

She nodded.

Tamaki: I'll be back so watch over her and do not kill her no matter what she do (turn nymph) help yourself at my home, you may think why I'm not kicking you out because unlike your master...i don't see you a tool, your eyes look sad. (then tamaki walk off to the door)

she just stared at him and the door.

Nymph: _Tamaki..._

**Meanwhile**

at a hotel, group of peoples conversation with a beautiful girl.

Woman: Kasumi Chan, you've been choose for the paris collection this time. How are you feeling ? Thrilled?

Kasumi: I guess i feel like I've finally reached my starting point. You only live life once. You cant just have a do overs. I'll go as far as I can go.

Woman: i see

Kasumi: Also , I want to grow out of the cutesy name calling and from being called a " junior model".

Man: (came in with flowers) Excuse me, This is for you, Kasumi San.

Give it to her, she got up and she see spotted tamaki walking with flowers.

She put it down then run off make the man norice she running.

Man: hey kasumi! (chase after her) where are you going?!

Kaaumi then spotted him.

Tamaki: these flower go good for the house smell good, wonder planting some water melon, Ikaros like that.

Kasumi: wait!

He turn as she walk up and stop.

Kasumi: (smile) so it's you!

Tamaki: huh?

Kasumi: i mean these (holding his flowers) kasumi flower.

Tamaki: thought i bought them for good decoration-

Man: kasumi! (finally found her) you cant just run off like that, for cryijng out loud!

**Meanwhile at the deliner**

With the 3 imagine and deadaclus. Momotaros play cards ,urutaros get hit by deadaclus because of his flirty and kintaros heard something.

Kintaros: for cryin out loud? Crying? Cry?!

He got up then went possessed tamaki as his hair got a yellow streak, hazel eyes and a low ponytail.

K-tamaki: it'll make y'cry!

Guy: who are you?!

Kasumi: he's not a bad person! That's right (grab the flower) he's an admirer!

K-Tamaki: adviser? You need help?

Man: (grab her arm) Come on, let's go back.

K- Tamaki: stop that! It's clear she doesn't want to go with you!

Man: (grab his shoulders) move! (but he cant move him)what wirh you anyway?

K-Tamaki: me? My strnegth can make y'cry!

Man: huh?

As tamaki in control of making kintaros not throw the man not too far away.

K-tamaki: y'shed tears...cause of my strength. (give her a tissue) wipe yer tears with this!

Kasumi: so you really are that person who gives me kasumi flowers.

Tamaki push kintaros off of him.

Tamaki: gotta go!

As then he walk off and then in between the pole as deadaclus came in.

Deadaclus: tamaki!

Tamaki: oh hey Deadaclus.

Deadaclus hugs him.

Deadaclus: thank goodness your okay, what happen? What did kintaros do this time?

Tamaki: it's nothing, just this girl think I'm the person who give Kashmir flowers things.. Since we went to save that guy who got thrown but i ease it up.

**Deliner**

Kintaros is sleeping again while holding his cup.

Kintaros: ZZZZZZZZ..…

momotaros: plus he's too big, and he gets in the way!

Urutaros: once he sleeps, he won't wake up.

Momotaros: is this even possible normally?!

He put his coffee down and walk up to him.

Momotaros: just lookin at him pissing me off!

Urataros: did ya say something mangy peach?

Momotaros: who you calling a mangy peach?! You little...

Smack him but didn't work as he still a sleep so landlocked him.

Momotaros: wake up! Wake the hell up! You...! I said wake up! You dumb bear!

Naomi: kin-chan must be some kind of big shot!

Urutaros: no, no. he's probably just some idiot.

**With Tamaki**

Tamaki went home with deadaclus came in.

Tamaki: I'm back!

Ikaros: welcome home master.

Nymph look at deadaclus.

Nymph: _is her...master said i cant go nor near her, i have to follow the mission._

Then tamaki's phone ringtone as he answer.

Tamaki: Hello? Oh, look I'm sorry for what happened, right now? Alright then.

Deadaclus: who was that?

Tamaki: the guy kin sent him flying, he want to me to go there right now.

Deadaclus: i see, I'll go with you.

Tamaki: ok, ikaros your coming and bring tomo too and nymph you as well.

Nymph: well i got nothing else to do.

They went out side see the manipulate.

Tomoki: is this it?

Tamaki: yep.

They look at the poster then the little girl came in.

Tamaki: hey, is she someone famous?

Little girl: don't you know? She's kasumi kobayashi, one of the top junior model!

Little girl: arisa let's go!

The two girl went otf then get dragged in somewhere else as the group follow.

Tamaki: huh?

The girl remove her glasses, it was kasumi.

Kasumi: it's me.

Tamaki: kasumi!

Then the fangirl caoming as the man who kintaros sent flying and have bandage around his head.

Man: stop, stop! Stop! You! Protect kasumi!

Tamaki: um, sure! Any room you know?

Kasumi: yeah!

They follow her somewhere else to lose the fangirl, in the changing kasumi remove her hat and sat down.

Deadaclus: so...what was it that you wanted?

Kasumi: (turn at tamaki) I wanted to see you again and make sure whether or not you're the kasumi flowers person.

Tamaki: what's that all about?

Kasumi: it's fine if you don't want to say anything.

Man:(look at his watch) well, it's time. Kasumi, change into your costume.

He went to the closet and open to see is ruin, all turn and messed up.

Man: this is...

Kasumi: it's terrible.

Man: actually...ever since she's been picked for the paris collection, this kind of thing has happened thrice already!

Deadaclus:(turn tamaki) could an imagin be behind this?

Tamaki: perhaps...

Kasumi:(turn at tamaki) I've got it! you should be my bodyguard!

Tamaki: alright, I hold repsonability and excuse me multiple personality disorder, sometime it have a mind of it own.

As then the group watchest from the back, seeing as every fashion model went to the stage to show out.

Tomoki oogling as he drooling till deadaclus karate chop his head.

Deadaclus: stop it, let hope nothing bad happens.

Tamaki: I know.

They see kasumi in her blue dress walk up and her fans cheering, ikaros and nymph detected an imagin hiding behind the certins.

Ikaros: imagin detected.

nymph: wait, he's hiding, but he's not gonna strike at any time.

Tamaki: for crying out loud where is his contract?

Man:(went the stage not letting the fangirls go hastey throwing flowers) please don't throw things on stage! Don't throw...don't...stop lobbing things.

**with deliner**

Kintaros heard it again.

Kintaros: lobbing? Sobbin…. Cryin?!

He disappeared.

Momotaros: hold it!

then went possessed tomoki's body.

Tamaki: oh boy.

K-tomoki: it'll make y'cry!

deadaclus: I told you not to just show you like that, didn't I?!

man:(show up) how are things? have you seen anyone suspicious?

K-Tomoki: you bet! under the stage!

tamaki: where?

He start to walk on the stage.

Tamaki: uh oh.

nymph: that idiot

K-tomoki: move over !

he ripped it open clean scarying everyone

tamaki: ikaros stop him before he breaks anything

ikaros: yes master.

She walks up to them and grabs there shirt and drags them out.

K-Tomoki: hey! Alpha! What you doing?!

Ikaros: master want you to not break anything.

K-Tomoki: but I-

Tamaki: K.O him back to the deliner.

Ikaros karate chop make kintaros sent him back to the delinfer and tomoki back.

Tamaki: good job ikaros.

Ikaros: (hugs him) thank you.

Tamaki petted her head as she give a cute smile make nymph's eyes wide in surprise.

Nymph: _why is alpha smile and hugging him? I thought her emotion is low._

Then later they at the car driving by manager.

Man: because of you, the show as a disaster! Just what are you gonna do about this?!

Tamaki: sorry about my brother.

Kasumi: well, is all okay now right? beside, he did do it for me.

Man: but thanks to him, the show was cancel! Honestly behave yourself in the next venue, got it ?!

Tamaki: i'm sure he will.

**in the deliner**

kintaros is is sleeping again.

momotaros: hey bear. I'm not gonna let ya use tamaki's body in whatever way ya like anymore.

notice he's not speaking only snoring loud.

Momotaros:(Walk up to him) hey, you listening?!

Urutaros: the bear is hibernating senpai.

The red oni imagin wave his hand at him to see he asleep again make momotaros growl frustrating.

Momotaros: raaaaghhh!What the hell can I take my anger out on!?

At the studio the people taking picture on kasumi.

Tamaki: so ikaros and nymph, can you detect the imagin's contractor?

She nodded.

Nymph: yeah i'll let you know ,i'll begin searching the data.

Tamaki: got it (looked at kasumi)she work really hard.

Tomoki: you think her parnets be worried?

John: perhaps.

Deadcalus: she lives in the home of her agency's president. she really is like a model huh?

The lights are off, ikaros, nymp and in the deliner momotaros senses an imagin.

Momotaros: it's here...I can smell an imagin.

Then a yelp as then the light on to see kasumi's dress is ruin.

Deadaclus: are you alright?

Tamaki: john check who do this.

He nodded as he rush through the door he saw, then went down stairs to see a girl with a water gun.

John: so your the culprit?

Girl: let me go!

John:(grab her hand to see the water gun) I see.

Then he take her too the group and sort of this out, kasumi explain that she know this girl as a rival.

Tomoki: so that's it? No imagin?

Tamaki: no, he is here, incoming!

Came down in ivy imagin color orange and green tendrils, came down about to attack kasumi till tamaki push him away, then momotaros jump in tamaki to be in charged.

M-Tamaki: I… HAVE ARRIVED! Nosy angel chick! take kasumi with ya and get outta here, I got this.

Deadcalus smack him and take her away, then M-tamaki dodge the ivy imagin's attack.

M-Tamaki: my stress has really been building up lately...you're gonna help me out with it!

He punching him and dodges the viens attack, before he get his belt the ivy imagine gone.

John: he got away!

Tomoki: damn it!

M-tamaki:(Growl) not this again!

He turn at nymph.

Nymph: nice impression sour peach.

M-Tamaki: hey! Your the other angeloid that bear told us ! what you want and who the hell you callin a sour peach?!

Nymph: you idiot.

M-Tamaki: why you little pipsquek! I'm gonna kick your a-

Tamaki force him out of him and sent back to the deliner.

Tamaki: come on, let see if kasumi is safe.

They went for her as kasumi and deadaclus got the kasumi flowers which makes her happy.

Tamaki: are you hurt?

Kasumi: you really are the person who gives me kasumi flowers!

Tamaki: hmm?

Kasumi: this...is from you, right?

Tamaki: oh no you got it all wrong-

Kasumi: that's a lie! You don't have to hide it anymore.

Tamaki: i'm for real, it wasn't me.

Kasumi then drop her smile.

Deadaclus: then who sent you the kasumi person?

Kasumi: that person is...my anchor. When i'm tired from work, or when I have problem, someone always secretly left kasumi flowers for me. It helped me out a lot, so many times. That why I wanted to thank the kasumi flower person, if ever I get the chance to meet them.

Deadcalus: I see.

Rodrick: it seem someone cared about you a lot.

Tamaki: but who? is it your dad or som-

Kasumi: no way, it cant be.

**Timeskip**

Kasumi was getting prepared.

tamaki: so the imagin was after kasumi after all? I doubt the girl from yesterday is the contract is it iakros?

Ikaros: no, I detect no contract on her. nypmh and I know who.

Nymph: ask the manger over there talking to the phone.

They went to talk to him.

Deadaclus: excuse me ootsuki, there something we'd like to ask you.

They went top of the building's roof.

Tamaki: we wanted ot know who's the person's make that monster attack kasumi.

Ootsuki: well..i cant really think of anyone who...

Deadaclus: what about her relative-

Ootsuki: that's impossible! That's...

Kasumi:(Came in through the door) you can be honest with them.

Ootsuki: kasumi...since when were you...?!

Tamaki: do you know anyone from your family?

Kasumi: my father.

Tomoki: your dad?

Kasumi: my father absolutely hates me. I've always lived together with him, but one day he just kicked me out of the house. without any reason at all... since then, I haven't seen my father again, not even one Bubt I don't really care, a top model like me doesn't need a parents.(walk off to the door)

Ootsuki: kasumi! (follow her)

**in the deliner**

Momotaros: ugh! What an uncute kid!

Urutaros: my, my...that kind of girl is quite something .

Kintaros:(got his tissue) that made me cry...

Momotaros and urutaros: what?!

**with tamaki**

Tamaki and his brother found her outside.

Tamaki: kasumi is time.

Kasumi: okay! (Wipe her tears)

**in the deliner**

Kintaros: ya cant wipe the tears of your heart with this! (crumble the tissue and vanished)

Momotaros: wait not again!

Then kintaros possessed tomoki.

K-Tomoki: kasumi, we're gonna take care of your problem with your pa!

Kasumi: huh?

K-Tomoki: I know everything! Say no more!

kasumi: what on earth are you talking about?

K-Tomoki: i'm talking about you making up with your pa!

kasumi: what?! What are you talking about?!

K-Tomoki: its alright! Just leave it to us!

Tamaki: also might hurry up, is almost time.

Kasumi: right but listen here, you two better not do anything I decide on your own!

K-Tomoki: just sit back and wait!

Tamaki: kin, I think I see what your going at.

K-Tomoki: you can count on me! (then he vanished)

Ikaros and nymph came in.

Tamaki: so nymph, is his dad?

Nymph: yes, it seem ootsuki give her dad the location and maybe the reason that imagin keep attacking.

Tamaki: ah… I see, kin said he gonna a way for kasumi and her dad.

Nymph: you think he can do that?

Tamaki: we shall see.

Ikaros and nymph detect the imagin and same with tamaki.

Ikaros: master the imagin is attacking.

Tamaki: alright then. (run off)

Then he came to the studio where he see the ivy imagin arrived, he ran face to face the enemy.

Tamaki:(put on his den o belt around his wasit) this hide and seek is over! (press the red button and got his passed) henshin! (swift it to his belt)

**SWORD FORM!**

He change into his sword form.

Den-o: ore, SANJOU!

He charge in throwing a punch and a kick, dodge at his left from the vine while then tackle him to the ground while quickly got up, he dodges down and up again by the whipflash till he grab it and pull him to punch him make him stumble.

Den o: come on dont tell me you you can do better

Momotaros' voice : hehe let finish !

Ivy imagin: I'm gonna make you a grave!

Momotaros: _ahh! Dont say thaat!_

Den o: you first! By cryin! Let's go Kintaros! (press the yellow button)

kintaros: RIGHT!

**AX FORM!**

Then he change into ax form den o.

Den o: our strength make you cry!

He punching ivy imagin a lot and hold of the enemy's spear staff make him stumble.

Den o heard a noise as he turn to see a man running off showing sands coming down of his legs , kasumi and deadaclus and they other sees it too.

Den o: contract holder?!

Kasumi: father?

Deadaclus: huh?

Den o: what?

He got swatted by the vine as he stumble till he charge in tackle ivy imagin through the wall as there now outside.

He swatted his ax a lot at him till the ivy imagin is dodging the ax.

Ivy imagin: each of your blows is powerful, but your motions are too wide! I've got you all figured out!

Den O: oh yeah?

He let kintaros in charge.

Den O: you'll cry! I made you see through my movements on purpose.

He swatted him with his ax.

Den O: (got his passed) so as I can turn it right back on you! (he swift it)

**FULL CHARGE!**

Then he stopped As ivy imagin got away.

Tamaki's thought: kin what the hell?!

Kintaros didn't say anything.

Tomoki and the gang came in.

Tomoki: what happen?

Then tamaki force kintaros jump to tomoki to possessed and tamaki remove the belt.

Tamaki: he just stop.

K-Tomoki went to see kasumi and Deadaclus.

K-tomoki: hey! Was the one earlier really your pa?

Kasumi: no doubt about it.

K-Tomoki: i see...

Deadaclus: what happen tamaki?

Tamaki: kin stop when we about to finished the imagin and got away.

K-Tomoki: we gotta make sure what her pa was feelin' when we made the contract with the imagin!

Deadaclus: what?! You cant do that! We have to destroyed it! Don't you get it?! We cant let it happen!

Kintaros left tomoki's body.

(Kasumi: the one who made that monster attack me was my father ,aftsr all.(tearing) my father must really hate me...

Tamaki: we cant be sure until we look into it.

Kasumi: it's useless! (ran off)

Rodrick: (sigh) let's go, we gotta meet her dad and ask questions.

**Timeskip**

They enter the restaurant meeting kasumi's dad.

Kasumi's dad: just leave, kasumi is no longee my daughter , nor am i her father !( cleaning the counter)

Deadaclus: why would say that!? She just 12 y-

Kasumi's dad: this has nothing to do with you! Please leave.

Tamaki: what about that monster attack her, you it right?

Kasumi's dad: i don't care.

Tomoki: yeah right but what about the contract you made with it? Her life is in danger-

Kasumi's dad: i told you. I don't care! Enough already, leave.

Tamaki: your daughter being watch over closely, she call it the kasumi flowers person, are you the one?

No respond from him.

Tamaki: let's go.

They walk away as kasumi's dad know see is no dream since he made contract with the ivy imagine..

**At the delienr.**

looked around the deliner kintaros is furiously crossing his arms as momotaros is sitting on the edge on the booth.

Nymph: so, this is the deliner. (looked around) it looks cool in a way.

Momotaros: hey pipsquak! Don't get comfy be cause tamaki let you in, whatever the reason your here , you have to answer from me!

Nymph: oh that you sour peach?

Urutaros snicker on that.

Momotaros: of course is me!

Nymph: I'm sorry.

Momtaros: good.

Nymph: oni Sour peach.

Momotaros: why you! (turn Ikaros) hey! Ikaros! Do you know her?!

Ikaros: no i do not.

Momotaros: bitch! She is an angeloid too!

Tamaki: alright calm down, everyone meet nymph, an Electronic Warfare Angeloid Type: Beta. Whatever the reason she here for we'll deal and talk of it later, right now she be joining us.

Urutaros: my the name sure come matching her appearance.

Nymph: stuff it sea shell.

Momotaros then start laughing at him.

Momotaros: even she reject you too!

Tomoki: anyway that guy is a horrible father.

Urutaros: making an imagin attack his own daughter. There truly is no hope for the future.

Deadaclus: i don't want to hear it from you.

Momotaros: well, what are we gonna do, tamaki?

Tamaki: hmm, well kintaros thought of a plan.

Kintaros: ZZZZZZZ...

Momotaros: heh, he's hibernation

Kintaros: did you say something peachy-bloomers?

Nymph laugh at that.

Momotaros: who you calling a peach bloomer?!

Kintaros: I've made up my mind.

Tamaki: really? What is it?

Kintaros: i believe.

Deadaclus: in what?

Kintaros: ZZZZZZZZ...

Tomoki: HE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN?!

Nymph: he sure like to sleep a lot in a time like this.

Tamaki's thought: hmm, I think hd want him and kasumi to male up, I dont think he's a bad person. It depends of what kin gonna do of his idea

The next day

**Timeskip**

Tamaki, john, rodrick, ikaros, nymph and deadaclus is waiting for the imagin as he pounce at the car meaning kasumi in it.

Nymph: right there!

Tamaki: good! (open his wings up)

Nymph: since when did you have wings?

Tamaki: i guess you didn't get the memo, I'm a half angel.

Nymph: wha?!

Deadaclus: is a long story.

He took off as he deliver a double kick at the ivy imagin flying.

**In the denliner**

Momotaros:(detected the imagin) ah! He's here! He's here! It's the iamgin.

As he got bump on the face when the blue turtle imagin got up.

Urutaros: i suppose it's good to get some excessive every now and then.

Kintaros: (move the two out of the way) out of the way!

Kintaros possessed tamaki.

Tamaki's voice: you got this kin!

K-Tamaki: HMM!

Ivy imagin use the tendrils to crush kasumi and oostuki in the car till the possessed tamaki rush in and sumo strike the imagin.

K-Tamaki: move!

Oostumi: (got out the car and help kasumi out too) kasumi!

K-Tamaki: I'll do it!

He then lifted the car over his head.

Deadaclus: what are you doing?

K-Tmakai: aint no way a pa would wish for something bad happen to his little girl ! I'll prove that to you all. Kasumi's pa loves her! I believe in that!

Kasumi: (came to him) stop! I beg of you! Please stop!

Her father who drove to a scooter which the possessed tamaki spotted him.

K-Tamaki: this is for your sake, kasumi!

He throw it to the ocean make her father stop to see it and turn to the gang.

K-Tamaki: you're here.

Kasumi: father, so it really is you who's behind this , do you despise me that munch?!

Then the ivy imagin came in.

Kasumi's dad: Mr. Ootsuki! Huery and take kasuki to the airport!

Oostuki: right! Kasumi let's go! (take her away to the airport)

He open him up and went inside and closed

K-Tamaki: (rush in) hey, are you alright!?

Kasumi's father: you...just what have you done?

K-Tamaki: why not? Isn't this what you wish for?

Kasumi's father: no! Even the production president was aredently urging g her, saying she'll become a star... But Kashmir was going to quit modelling so she could help out at home. When i watched her braving through everything like that, I wanted to make her dream come true, no matter what...i wanted it so munch that i dared to cut my ties with her. At that time, that monster heard what i wished for. " i want to see Kashmir..." I wished that. without thinking.

K-tamaki: but why did the imagination attached k Kashmir?

Deadaclus: i think is running kasumi's career would accomplish that. But at this rate, she wont make it to the paris collection...

Kasumi's dad: to think that because of me...my daughter's dream was shattered into pieces

K-tamaki: no...it's all my fault.

Kintaors gone as tamaki sigh, then scan the card at kasumi's dad. The year 2006. 11. 08.

tamaki: okay, john,rodrick,ikaros and nymph your with me.

He put the card in the passed

As the deliner took him the year 2006

Kasumi begin to leave as the ivy imagin is arrived cuasing havoc.

The deliner arrived as tamaki came in

Momotaros: I've been waiting for this! Its my time to shine!

But kintaros swatted him and go.

Momotaros: not again not again!

Then he went possessed tamaki.

K-Tamaki: sorry, but I'm borrowin' yer body! (cracked his neck)

Tamaki's voice: kintaros don't!

He yelled run off in speed.

**With deliner**

Nymph: what that numskull doing?!

**With k- Tamaki**

K-tamaki: ain't this obvious?! I'm gonna make kasumi and her parents meet! I'm gonna make her see what her pa feels!

Tamaki'd voice: but the imagin.

K-Tamaki: no can not! This come first!

The ivy imagin continue wreck havoc as the possessed tamaki spotted her on the bus.

He run up to see her at the window.

**At the deliner**

The owner: Kintaros-kun, if you plan to change the flow of time, in addintion to assisting an imagin..( hold a banned card) you will be no longer able to board this train.

Momotaros: alright ! There gonna be less pets around here!

Urutaros: it is a tight squeeze around here, with him around.

Tamaki's voice: shut up you two! No one care how you feel!

Tomoki: wait you banned soemone from the deliner means...

Deadaclus: wandering through time forever , you really risk to do this?

K-tamaki: well, it's my fault after all! (run up to past Kasumi at second seat) kasumi! Kasumi ! Get out of the bus!

Past Kasumi: (open the window) who are you?

K-tamaki: I'm a pal from the future!

Past Kasumi: what are you saying?! That's dumb!

K-tamaki: you gotta go see your pa again!

Past kasumi: what's the point in going to see someone who loathes me so munch?!

K-tamaki: you particularly pushed you away on purpose so you can fulfill your dream!

Past Kasumi: that's not...(closed the window)

K-Tamaki: your pa loves you! Believe in him till the end! Make up with him.

As he stop then he got out and went back the deliner, kintaros know this is his time as the owner walk up to him.

The owner: you are banished from this train.

Kintaros: thanks for everything

Deadaclus: Kintaros...

As ivy imagin continue destoryijg but got shot many times as he stumble to see rodrick, john, ikaros, nymph and Tamaki ready to fight.

Tamaki: sorry for the late but now time to end this (put on his belt and got his passed)kintaros let's make this your last fight.(press the yellow button)

John got his belt on, him and rodrick got there card.

**KAMEN RIDER!**

Tamaki, rodrick and john: henshin!

**AX FORM!**

**DIEND**

**DECADE!**

They change into there rider forms as den-o pieced his weapon together to make an Ax.

Momotaros: Hey! Why not me?!

Den O: you shed tears...cause of my strength! Wipe your tears with those!

Ivy imagin: haha! Idiots like you just can't come up a new material!

Den O: (set his ax weapon) you'll cry a river! This is...my last fight as den o!

Decade pull out a card he insert and closed.

**KAMEN RIDE! DRIVE! **

Then he transformed into drive

D-Drive: kamen rider drive! Start your engine!

Ikaros felt as a red electric around her, then her armor change to almost look like a combine red sword form of den o, spiky hair and red streaks replace her black streaks.

Momotaros: EHH!?

Ikaros:(grin) hell yeah! Alpha sword mode is on the go! (got her sword ready)

Den o swatted his ax to hit hi, Ikaros slash him and so do d-drive as well with the stiring wheel sword, ivy imagin sent a vine at den o to make him hit the ground.

He got up got taken many hits.

Den o: make me angrier that fires me up!

He many times till ikaros flew down make a red eletirc slashing many times and diend zoom in speed elbow him to the face , d drive slashing him many times.

The two rider insert the card on their belt

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DRIVE!/ D-D-DIEND !**

Diend blast him, D-drive get ready when the tridoron came spin around circle as he jump zig zag kicking him a lot.

Den o and ikaros swatted the passed at their belt

**FULL CHARGE!**

they jump up as den o got his ax and Ikaros slash down the ivy imagin then exploded.

Den o: dynamic chop.

Naomi: hooray!

Tomoki: they did it!

Momotaros: you mean I don't get to any limelight today?!

Urutaros: come on now, let it slide. Its the bear last farewell after all.

Nymph: this is the power of den o...

**Timeskip**

Kintaros is ready to go.

The owner: kintaros-kun is to alight from the deliner.

Tamaki: I know, wish it doesnt have to be this way.

Kintaros: is fine, tamaki, thanks a lot.

Tamaki: (smile and patted his back) you too, brother.

As the train stop.

The owner: oh, it appears we're at a stop light.

The door open as before leave they see the same time of kasumi met Tamaki.

Tamaki: is this...

The owner: this appears to be the time just before Tamaki-kun first met kasumi-chan

As it before bur except to see kasumi see her dad who was the one giving the flowers to her , she begin to remember what kintaros said and it was true and believe in, as they now she accept it and hugged each other.

Tamaki: (smile) you did good kin.

He see him crying as he chuckle give him a tissue.

Tamaki: wipe your tears with this.

He blow his nose and give it to him as felt gross holding it.

Kintaros: I'm off then.

The owner: where are you going?

Kintaros: to get off of course!

The owner: there is no need foe that any longer.

They enter in while the door closed.

The owner: Kasumi-chan and her father have reconciled. The contract with the imagin never came to be and tamaki and kasumi-chan never met.

Tamaki: i see well time travel don't make sense.

The owner: indeed. It is strange, this is why the flow of time must not be changed ! Please dont do these kinds of things everything again.

Tamaki: very well.

Deadaclus: that's good isnt it Kintaros

Urutaros: well, looks like we're back to the base rod..I mean, to the way things were.

Kintaros sat and asleep.

Momotaros: this isnt no joke! You fires, foozie! fired!

Tamaki: well it was fun, by the way sohara plan a beach trip tomorrow who joining. Kin you in?

He then full asleep again.

Tamaki: hehe kin.

Momotaros: hey don't fall asleep on us! Were talking about you bear!

Nymph:_ these guys, tamaki, I'm surprise you have a heart to care for them...how you do it, inclduing ikaros and now i remember you are the one..._

**Meanwhile**

Rodrick and mynard along deneb

Roddick: long time no see mynard and deneb, is been a while.

Mynard: Rodrick? What are you doing here?

Rodrick: what ? cant a treasure collect cant discover the new world, john cant get all the fun.

Mynard: true ,true. although nymph seem encounter with tamaki but do of her mission in the way ,however her master didn't seem to care

Rodrick: only left is his collection are the gamma twins, delta, and soon two more.

Mynard: yes, do they might make an alliance with the leader of the imagins. since the angels with angeloids and imagin fought in wars eons ago before time change

Deneb: but what will our next move

Rodrick: well I got something for you two, let say I talk them out very good of what their "master" see them as, come on out you two.

Mynard: who?

Rodrick: come on out you two.

then came from hiding is two girl angeloid, they wearing the same one piece white top with black lines and most black parts top, wearing gear up gauntlet claws on their right arms and their legs of high gear up talons bird like, they have angel wings white parts top and black bottom, they have hazel eyes but their hair color is different, the older one have hazel light hair and the youngest have a green hair and they both have almost cat like ears.

Mynard: no way

Deneb: angeloids?! How you got them?! That must be amazing freeing them.

Rodrick: I have my ways, meet the harpies twins, Interceptor Angeloid Type. girls meet mynard.

Blonde girl: hi.

Green girl: hello!

Mynard: so how you he got you to be free from your master? you two have names?

Blond girl: well he explain that even our former master manipulate make us to accept as tool whatever please him happy but to show the happiness is to see us and the humans down as always and couldn't careless.

Green girl: even the situation trouble me is the imagins wrecking times and stuff is a bother and oh, only harpies is the same name we got.

Mynard: then how about I give you girls your own different names, (turn blond girl) your name is name Yoake, (turn the green girl) and your name is kairi.

Kairi: I like it!

Yoake: me too, (smile) not bad, let's begin the imprint.

Kairi: okie dokie sis!

Then the two chain from their colors wrapped around mynard'sright wrist ,then the twins bow on their knee to him.

Yoake: let reintroduce ourselves, is been an honor to meet you...

Kairi: we are the Interceptor Angeloid, we will help, protect, and aid you whatever you like to.

Yoake and Kairi: You are for now on our Master.

Mynard: (sigh) my parents gonna freaked but, (smirk) let get ready tomorrow harpy twins and you to Deneb.

Deneb: how come?

Mynard: is time to meet my brother kamen rider den o and along ikaros too.


	6. angle 6

Tamaki, tomoki, ikaros, nymph, sohara, sugata and mikado are on the train.

Tomoki: why do we have to bring her along again?

Tamaki: duh boy, showing nymph a good time, I mean like ikaros. Show her around and learn and adapt to human life and society.

Mikado: and besides the more the merrier.

Tamaki: sure is kitty. (petted her head)

Tomoki: kitty?

Tamaki: oh yeah? Sohara, mikado and ikaros are my girlfriend.

Tomoki: YOU BASTARD!

Tamaki: and you're a big perv.

Tomoki: come on! What does he have that i don't?! What makes him different then I am?!

Tamaki: I'm not the one who's chasing girl's underwear.

Tomoki: oh really? You got the worst luck in the whole world!

Sohara: He's a gentleman now and how to make a girl feel happy and make him happy.

Mikado: smart and strong.

Tamaki: and you wont quit peeking on girls not even one bit.

Tomoki: I regret nothing.

Tamaki: idiot, beside me is my date with them at the beach.

Sohara: (hug his arm)yep!

**Flashback**

With tamaki, sohara and mikado, At the stand when rolling the crane of the game and the box spinning when sohara stops a golden ball came.

Guy: (ringing the bell) yes! We have a winner! Top prize of the day at the beach!

Sohara: yeah!

Woman: (give her the ticket) here you go , congratulations.

Sohara: I did it I won! You know we haven't won a trip together as kids?

Tamaki: it will be nice, consider it a date, you too mikado.

Sohara: yes!

Mikado hugged him Happily.

Mikado: oh this should be fun tamaki~.

**End flashback**

Tamaki: yeah and the taros joining in as possessing some dudes around.

Mikado: (turn at nymph)so do you have a name or do we have to give you one?

Nymph: is nymph.

Mikado: okay but nymph it is i suppose.

Tamaki: it is a cute name.

Nymph blushes of that.

Sohara: oh yeah, I almost forgot. I make breakfast rice balls for everyone, take your pick.

Then everyone takes their pick of rice balls.

Sugata: why is another angaloid appearing here out of the blue?

Tamaki: Let's just say that she and ikaros have a history.

Sohara: wow your wings have rainbow color, they're just beautiful.

Mikado: you seem a lot different from ikaros that for sure.

Nymph: of course I'm different, I'm not an alpha type.

Tamaki: their different likes of generation as relatives. She is a beta, ikaros is first and nymph is the second.

Nymph: he's right about that.

Mikado: when you are side by side like that, you could pass by your sister.

Sugata: one of them, two of them there are the same, just keep an eye on them.

Tamaki: i will.

Tomoki: argh i just want my peace an-

Tamaki: (smack him) shut up tomoki!

**Timeskip**

They made it to the beach as tomoki in a blue swim trunk and tamaki in a yellow swim trunk along with sandals.

Tomoki: boobies! Boobie times! (looking all the girls in bikinis)

Then tamaki threw a nearby rock at his twin brother.

Tomoki: ow!

Tamaki: idiot.

Tomoki: ow! Ow! Hot! Hot! (his foot feel hot from the sand)

Sohara: (giggle) better be careful tomoki.

Come in are the girls as sohara wearing a one piece green bikini, mikado wear a jacket and a dark red bikini, nymph wear a pink bikini and ikaros wear a jacket and darker green bikini.

Tomoki stared at Sohara's bikini and breasts, then was confused about how ikaros' and nymph got a bikini.

Tomoki: wait where did you get those swimsuits?

Sohara: tama and pred feel bad for the girls so they bought them.

Sugata: Ikaros, what happens to your back I don't see them.

Tamaki: same to you nymph.

Ikaros: correct, I'm able to withdraw my wings whenever I need to, (show her small wings) but they are still here, this is as small as I can make them.

Nymph: I can actually make my wings look invisible.

Tamaki: that's pretty cool.

Sugata: that's pretty useful.

Mikado: I ask them to properly set up the umbrella over there, what we say we enjoy ourselves.

Tamaki: hell yes!

Sohara: this is gonna be awesome.

Tamaki sees momotaros who possessed a random guy chilling with his sunglasses and drink while urataros possessed a random guy flirting with the girls as they giggled, kintaros possessed a random guy and...sleeping standing.

He turns to see his twin staring at girls in a bikini then later as tamaki and the other play volleyball as sohara, nymph, tamaki against tomoki, ikaros and Mikado.

Tamaki: don't even think about it tomo.

Tomoki: i won't bro, just playing the games.

Ikaros passed the volleyball to sohara then back to mikado and she passed it back to tamaki as tomoki stared sohara's and mikado's boobs.

Tomoki:_ This is just like I dreamed it, beach volleyball is a beautiful sport! Sohara and Pred's chest bounces! Best day ever!_

Sohara: tomoki! (cover her chest while glared at him) quit staring at our chest!

Tomoki: you must be seeing things, your imagining.

Sohara: jerk!

Then tamaki passed the volleyball to nymph and hit tomoki's face.

Tamaki: bullseye!

Sohara: nice spike! Way to go nymph! (thumbs up)

Tomoki: NICE SPIKE MY ASS! WHY'D YOU TO MUNCH POWER ON IT?! YOU TRY TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?!

Nymph: is your stupid fault for zoning out,(turn her head away)hmph, i'm not responsible.

Tamaki: That's why you need to keep your eyes on the ball instead my girlfriend little bro, (petted nymph's head) nice job nymph, you're pretty good at it.

She blushed a little.

Nymph: t-thanks. _W-why am I blushing to this bug but...he's not like his brother a-and)shake her head) n-no! I have to focus!_

**Timeskip**

The twins and sohara walking.

Tomoki: okay beach volleyball is boobs.

Tamaki: your saying that cuz your suck at it.

Then the 3 taros came in.

Tamaki: hey guys, enjoying the beach.

Momotaros: you know it!

Urataros:(sigh) there so many fish around I lost count, but I do save best for tonight.

Kintaros: zzzzzzzz(sleeping while arm crossed)

Sohara: hey tamaki, wanna take the boat on the water.

Tamaki: sound good.

They turn to see the crowds of an eating competition, it was sugata eating the most.

Momotaros: what he got?! a bottomless pit?!

Mikado:(seeing the opponent defeat) oh that's not good.

Kintaros: his stomach has so much strength, it makes me cry.

Kintaros: oh, not bad.

Kintaros: I must go!

Tamaki: good luck I guess.

Momotaros: I'm going to enjoy some sand castle.

Urataros: going to reel in other ways of baits.

Tamaki: me and the girls go.

Tomoki: yeah I think we should let him do his thing.

Sohara: yeah, I'm gonna go find the boat for us okay?

Tamaki nodded to look at nymph all by herself, staring at the oceans.

Tamaki: hey nymph, are you okay?

She turned at him as he got two hotdogs.

Tamaki: want one? Is a hotdog.

She raised her hand then got it.

Nymph: thank you.

Then she took a bite of it and she liked it.

Nymph: this is great!

Tamaki: Really cute, you don't mind me sitting next to you?

Nymph: fine.

He sat next to her as slightly blush.

Tamaki: So you don't mind, I ask why you came here?

Nymph: why? Well no real reason I guess, I just wanna find out myself the lower world is like.

Tamaki: hmm, so I'm guessing you have a master too? What I know angeloid may be made and tool when they bond to master, but from my point of view I see angeloid the same thing, as a person and wanted a home and family to bond with...just like how I do with ikaros and she's happy.

Nymph: You're a strange one.

Tamaki: hehe but interesting one am i?

Nymph: i guess so.(she smile)

Tamaki: (sigh) nymph, i know your link with minos, even your here for is good or bad but is up to you.

Nymph: up to me of what?

Tamaki: Whenever you wanna confess to me to be a family, since ikaros and you are like sisters, or do what your master's order, that's your choice for a beautiful angel like you.

Nymph: (blush and felt surprise) i-i see... _wh-why is my heart beating this hard!?_

She looked at him and wonder

Nymph: s-say tamaki?

Tamaki: yes.

Nymph: i-ikaros feel emotion as since this bond and imprint from y-you right?

He nodded.

Nymph: w-well hypothetically speaking, what if i was imprint with you?

Tamaki: that means you have strength and not to mention connection to the taros power of den o.

She started to nod while trying to cover her blush.

Tamaki: say where ikaros?

Nymph: (use her eyes to zoom in and pointed to the sea) she's out there

Tamaki: wait is she...

Tomoki: Hey bro where's ikaros.

Tamaki: bottom of the ocean

Tomoki: huh?! What is that lunatic doing?!

As ikaros at the bottom of the ocean as tamaki and tomoki quickly dive in but tomoki almost out of breath, then tamaki got hos brother and ikaros out of the water.

Tomoki coughs out the water while laying on the sand.

Tamaki: ikaros are you okay?! You got me worried.

Ikaros: my apologies master, and yes I'm okay.

Nymph: you don't need to worry, diving down is a synth for an Alpha like her, is all part of her design cabilites.

Tomoki: at least try to float around like a normal person! I mean what if someone saw you down there!?

Ikaros: but my wings absorb water so no matter what I end up sinking to the bottom, I can't do anything about it.

Tamaki: hmm maybe, i could ask john to help you and nymph to float around the water, (smile) i mean is no fun without you two and should be fair.

Ikaros: (tilt her head) fun?

Tamaki: enjoyment, amusement, entertaining or lighthearted pleasure. Anything keeps me from being bored and is nice with friends and family around.

Ikaros: understood.

He got his phone to text John about it as five minute the portal opened as John tossed tamaki four wristbands as he coughed it.

He walked to nymph and ikaros.

Tamaki: these will help you two float in the water.

Nymph: I doubt a human can invent something to help angaloids.

Tamaki: oh don't knock them till you try.

She shrugged as nymph and ikaros put them on, they walked to the water as they surprised their floating.

Ikaros: interesting.

Nymph: impossible, how?!

Tamaki: never underestimate how our tricks can do, I'll go see how sohara doing.

As he walked away, a nymph was blushing and staring at him.

Nymph: _I can't stop…. Staring at him..._

Ikaros:(cute smile) _my master is cool._

Tamaki: hey sohara!

Sohara:(Smile) Tama, you're just in time.

Mikado:(Came hug his arm) so do I!

Sohara: hey!

Tamaki petted her head and so did Mikado's head too.

Tamaki: You were saying?

Sorhara: I rented a boat, wanna join in?

Tamaki: sure.

**Meanwhile**

Mynard is on the beach in his swim trunks color green as kairi in a white bikini and yoake in a one piece black bikini and Deneb still in his so called "disguise"

Mynard: deneb…. Why on earth…. Are you wearing those stupid glasses.

Yaoke: Is this supposed to make people think he is one of them?

Mynard: Deneb, why? Why those?!

Deneb: on come now, people around here are buying it. (takes his glasses off)

Guy: what the? (dened putting it back) oh hey dude. (walks away)

Mynard's jaw dropped as he facepalm.

Mynard: I'm thinking I'm losing it.

Kiari:(giggle) but it is funny, but hey now we're at the beach! So this is what is like! (look at the water)

She giggled as Kiari ran and played in the water.

Mynard: cute(in thought and blush) can't believe I went shopping and picked an outfit.

**Flashback**

The harpy twins at the mall, there wearing tank tops and short shorts jeans and sneakers. The tank tops have numbers, yaoke have number 1 and kairi have number 2.

Mynard: what'd you two think?

Kairi: hmm, I don't know.

Yoake: they seem alright to me.

Kairi: There are more clothes around,(Smile) beside I want you to pick the best.

Mynard:(blush) u-um I think I should go check how Deneb is doing (then the twins got him by the arms) crap.

Yoake: sorry.

Kairi: But you're not going anywhere.

Mynard: why me?

Yoake: we wanna impress our master~.

Kairi:(smile) we learn from your dad how to please someone's heart~.

Mynard: shit.

**End flashback**

Mynard: And that's how it is.

Yoake: yeah but I wanna pick a bikini that doesn't show my belly button, i-i'm kinda embarrassed of it.

Mynard: I see, wanna play in the water?

Yoake: sure!

Then they join in playing on the water as the twins giggle and mynard having fun too.

Mynard: Rodrick told me the bond and connection as let say the power from me and my rider for transfer to you two.

Yoake and kairi: awesome!

Yoake:(smile) also we wanna give you something.

Mynard: what is it?

The twins take each turn and give their master a kiss as he blush a bit.

Yoake and kairi: there you go~!

Mynard: hehehe oh you two.

Then they turn to see tamaki, sohara and mikako on the boat.

Mynard:(smile) so that's him huh?

Deneb: ah I see!

**Timeskip**

Later at night as everybody is asleep but as urataros possesses tomoki, he asks Roderick a favor to open a portal so he has the night off.

U-Tomoki: rest well tomoki, now then...(got his phone) hello? Mai? I finally managed to get out outside after so long. won't you join me? Just words on a screen leave me lonely, I want to see your face again.

Mai: what? But I'm about to go to bed already! But if you say you love me, maybe I'll go.

U-tomoki: silly...of course I...

Then push him to M-Tamaki and take the phone.

M-Tamaki: don't love you! Like hell I would! Go to the bathroom and get to bed!

Mai: what's that mean! You're an ido-(call off)

As Uruaroa came out of tomoki and into tamaki.

Urutaro's voice: ah! Stop that! Senoai! That girl was number 3!

M-Tamaki: who cares about number three! I told you not to use tomoki 's body just for yourself! same with tamaki!

Urataros' voice: you say that, but it seems you're about to do the same thing senpai

M-Tamaki: bah shut up! I've had a lot of time on the sidelines and I'm pretty bored y'know! all cause of that dumb bear and his "cryin","cryin" crap!

Ururtaros's voice: sempai! you shouldn't!

M-Tamaki: uh!

Then ikaros came and didn't look happy.

M-Tamaki: gah! I-ikaros! is not what it looks like!

Ikaros: … get out of my masters body… now.

Then nymph is watching this as M-Tamaki gulps.

M-Tamaki: you damn turtle look what you make me do-

Kintaro's voice: did y'all say somethin?

M-Tamaki: no! I didn't say nothin! Wait!

Kintaros took over, making Ikaros not happy again as she frowned even at the nymph top of the taros' annoyance.

K-Tamaki: You're gonna cry! Who said they want to see how strong I am?

Nymph: you three GET OUT OF TAMAKI NOW!

They jump off as nymph and ikaros nodded at each other.

Nymph: sorry about doing this tamaki.

Ikaros: I'm sorry master.

Ikaros and nymph double punch K-Tamaki as they felt a purple energy in him as in the deliner. momotaros, kintaros and urataros got sent to the floor groaning in pain.

Momotaros: damn that hurt!

Urataros: (push kintaros) your heavy! Just now...

Back with tamaki as ikaros caught him as nymph picked up tomoki.

Nymph: strange, (turn at ikaros) did you feel that? That purple energy?

She nodded.

Nymph: it must be another imagine

As they took the reins back as ikaros looked at the sleepy tamaki who was waking.

Tamaki: what hit me?

Ikaros: momotaros possess you master without your permission and i stop him along urataros and kintaros

Tamaki: i see. (petted her head) good job ikaros.

She made a small smile and gave a cute nod.

Nymph: say tamaki. (came in)

Tamaki: yes nymph?

Nymph: can I have a pet too?

Tamaki: sure...

He petted her head as well making her blush.

Nymph: (shyly) i-I'm curious if there is a girl who has a chest not b-big, you're okay to be with and like a lot?

Tamaki: to be honest, it doesn't matter to me. Big, medium or small. What is the same big size is the heart as I care for any girl as they're personality, (eye smile and smile) talent and skills by getting to know them more often.

She blushed more and started steaming a little.

Nymph: _b-but why am i doing this! M-my mission to bring alpha back b-but is like tamaki understands me, even i thought it please my master, but i have too..._(blush redder) _gahh i can't take it over more! he's the first person that cares about me._

She then gives him a hug and buries her face on Tamaki's chest.

Tamaki: something wrong nymph.

Nymph: I-I wanna do my mission but i can't ignore it. (tears of joy) you're the first person i ever feel this.

Tamaki: i see.

Nymph: (sad look) too bad i can't since the bomb attack and the imprint from my master.

Tamaki: (smile) i got this.

He grabs the invisible chain as he breaks it and hears the collar beeping till he grabs it as his hand glows as the bomb is defused.

Nymph: (surprise) you...you did it.

Tamaki: There, (smile) wanna join your new master, my blue fairy?

She started to tear a little and berry her face on his chest again.

Nymph: yes. Yes I do.

She begins the imprint as the other chain invisible to tamaki's right hand and nymph gets up and wipes her tears and bows to him.

Nymph: please take care of me.

Tamaki: i Will.

Nymph smiles then kisses him.

**The next day**

Daedalus pushes the imagin trios to one seat.

Daedalus: for goodness sake! What do you all think you were doing?! Fighting over tamaki's body like that! Because of that, he passed out! Listen up! You're all absolutely prob ties from possessing Tamaki unless you're fighting an imagin!

Momotaros, urataros and kintaros: huh?!

Daedalus: got it?!

Momotaros, urataros and kintaros: yes make.

Deadaclus set back to her seat then Naomi gave her some coffee.

Naomi: here you go! Good work!

Daedalus: (smile) thanks.

Kintaros fall asleep again.

Momotaros: fucking heavy...what are you anyway?! You fur annoying me!

Urataros: something seemed out of place...but it must be my imagination.

As tamaki in his room he smirk slowly as he have purple eyes then he left

Ikaros and Nymph detect a new and same imagin inside of Tamaki.

Ikaros: I'm detecting another imagin.

Nymph: the same one from last night.

Tomoki: (came in) you two! Have you seen tamaki?

Nymph: no why?

Tomoki: he's gone!

Nymph: WHAT?!

Ikaros' ahoge twitch crazy a bit while remaining blank.

Tomoki: ikaros are you okay?

Ikaro: I'll be back.

She zooms off fast.

Tomoki: I've been scared now.

Nymph:(Grab his hand) come on! Let's go!

Tomoki: can I just stay behind instead?

Nymph: no.

Tomoki: damn it!

Meanwhile momotaros and the gang felt it

Momotaros: the hell?!

Deadclus: what's wrong?

Momotaros: I cant connect with tamaki anymore!

Then John and Rodrick came in the car.

Rodrick: So he's not blocking you out?

Urataros: no..it's not like that, it's like...

Urataros: tamaki out cold.

Daedalus: what?

**Meanwhile**

At the park a man who is feeding the duck and along birds, cat and dogs as well, suddenly a loud music device scared the animals away, a group of five boys break dancing around as they're listening to him, the man recognizes someone, but he went off cleaning the bowl. He remembers that boy breaking dancing with the group but ignore it till an imagin went to him. Then coming out is an owl imagin that scared the man.

Owl imagin: make your wish, I can grant anything you desire, I only ask for one thing as payment.

While the break dancing group, coming is none other than tamaki possessed by the imagine, purple streak hair, a cap , headphone around his neck. He punched the group leader to the ground.

? tamaki: are you the punk who scared away the kitties?

Then he began fighting them in dancing style and put his cap back on.

? Tamaki: we're all friends now, right?

Guy 1: you pink...what are you talking about?

Then a finger snap was heard and they froze.

? tamaki: you'll...learn to like me, right?

Then he felt a tamaki as he went somewhere private.

? tamaki: oh, you're awake.

Tamaki's voice: yeah, I've been feeling something up and know a break dancing imagine possessed my body, so mind telling me what's your deal anyway?

? tamaki: my deal? Hmm… well someone told me to get rid of you and I be captain of the deliner, that's why I possessed you.

Tamaki's voice: I see, sorry but don't you think it is wrong? I saw it.

? tamaki: saw it?

Tamaki's voice: you love animals and teach those breakdancing jerks a lesson, it seems you're not bad. you're just a kid who doesn't know anything better, play around as a game, you got a name?

? tamaki: hmm, nope.

Tamaki's voice: okay give me time when we talk later, but now.

As tamaki took over again.

?"s voice: wow! How do you do that?

Tamaki: simple new tricks when thing as a half angel, so now I got in me, as right no-

Ikaros came to tackle him in a hug.

Tamaki: gah!

Ikaros: hello master.

Tamaki: hey ikaros.

Iakors frown because of the imagin inside of him.

?'s voice: ah! An angeloid!

Tamaki: is okay ikaros, apparently this purple imagin is a kid like, lucky I came back and stopped him.

Ikaros: understood, I detect another imagin.

Tamaki: I see, hey purple imagin, how do you say you and I deal with the other imagine that causing trouble?

?'s voice: I say, let's pump it up!

Tamaki: somehow I have a feeling.

**meanwhile in the deliner**

Momotaros is being impatient and getting angry.

Momotaros: damn it! The hell happening to tamaki?!

The phone rings as Naomi picks it up.

Noami: hello, this is the deliner dining car!

Daedalus: naomi, are momotaros and the others all there?

Noami: everyone's all here! They're looking for tamaki.

**with daedalus**

She, tomoki, nymph and sohara are looking for him.

Daedalus: I see...thanks.

Sorhara: So that means another imagin.

**Meanwhile**

Two girls walking as the owl imagine swooping by as the man came in.

Man: hey! Are you alright? You alright?

Woman: a monster!

Man: a monster? It can't be...

Then he spotted an owl imagine flying and pushed another guy who was jogging.

Man:(came in) stop it!

Owl imagin: what are you doing here? I'm sure I told you to wait quietly.

Man: I...I don't remember making this kind of wish! I just wanted this to be a place where animals can live in peace!

Owl imagin: that's why i'm fulfilling your wish...through making sure that no one can ever come in here again(he grab him by the shirt)

Man: no!

Owl imagin: move(throw him to the ground)

with deadclus

Deadaclus, tomoki, sohara and nymph are walking around.

Nymph: I felt another imagine.

Tomoki: Now we have two problems.

Sorhara: hope they found tamaki yet.

Then momotaros appeared in his sand formed.

Momotaros: yo!

Tomoki: GAH!

Nymph: Why does it surprise you?

Tomoki: I'm still not used to that!

Deadaclus: momotartos!

Momotaros: maaan! I don't get it at all! this is the first time I've been cut off from tamaki this badly.

Daedalus: We have a feeling an imagin behind this.

Momotaros: hey, now! You don't mean a new guy's possessing him?!

Tamaki: well was.

They turn to see tamaki with his angel wings and ikaros with him flying as they land down to the ground.

Tamaki: hey guys.

Nymph: master!

Soraha: tama! (hug him)

Tamaki: it was another imagin that possessed me.

Soraha: really?

Momotaros: wait! An imagin!

Came flew down is the owl imagin.

Nontaros: you're fighting me!

The sand momotaros broke to pieces by the owl imagin.

Owl imagin: you have a strange complaint there.

He flew in speed.

Tamaki: look out!

Everyone move as the owl imagin damage the trees and bird house, he flow down and crush it

Owl imagin: as long as there people around here, my contract won't be complete, so I'm throwing you out.

Then tamaki let the purple imagin took over as his hair has a purple streak and has a hat with headsets.

Him and his dance group start dancing.

Owl imagin: what?

Tomoki: wha?

Soraha: woah.

Then the dancing stops as? Tamaki points at the broken bird house.

? Tamaki: Did you break that?

Owl imagin: who the hell are you?

? Tamaki: so is okay huh? (he twirl and put the den o belt in and press the purple button while got the passed)henshin (he swift it)

**GUN FORM!**

? Tamaki: so you did… well, I'm gonna get mad then. 'Kay?

Owl Imagin: I don't have time to go along with a little kid's games.

? Tamaki: so is okay huh? (he twirl and put the den o belt in and press the purple button while got the passed)henshin (he swift it)

**GUN FORM!**

Then he change to his default form then the armor appeared at the red side only to unfold to show some red armor that looks like a dragon, then it attaches to the upper body and a dragon appeared on his head then it folds around to make a mask with purple visors and has golden mustache, he done a little dance then points at the owl imagin.

Momotaros: hey! The hell is that?!

Daedalus: no way!

Tomoki and sohara: another form?

Den o gun mode: I'll give ya beatdown kay? Not that I'll listen to ya.

Owl imagin: what?! Your den o?! Come to think of it, I thought those first angeloid alpha are familiar but not the seconds one. You look different from what I've heard of...

Den o gun mode: kay, I'll take ya down

He do a mixed of a fighting dance which the owl imagin can't seem to keep up and getting hired as den o got his tool and flip then up and catch it to set gun mod3

He points fire at the owl imagine but he dodge and the blast hits the pillars.

Tamaki's voice: sorry but i can't let you damage the area, ryutaro.

Then tamaki took over.

Den o: better, now then (twirl his gun) let's draw!

He running firing at the owl imagin, the owl monster grunt in pain and still dodging then begin to fly

Den o: oh no you don't. (snap his finger)

Then dancers appeared and started to dance around the imagin.

He was bringing the motorcycle that came there and started to rev up.

Owl imagin: that brat!

Den o rev up try make a target and shoot the owl imagin 4 times then he got away.

Den o: he got away.

Nymph: that was amazing.

Ikaros: agree.

Den o: let head back, ryutaros ready to be in the deliner?

Momotaros: what?!

Nymph: I meant to go there.

Ryutaros: sure!

**Timeskip**

The group went to the Denliner and sit on the booths.

Momotaros: hey tamaki! Why let that punk with us!

Tamaki: Well you guys need to know, even he is kinda attached to me by the inside of my body.

Urataros: he's pretty deep in there. He really is bad news.

Kintaros: if I try to take over Tamaki will all my might..he'll probably come flying out!

Momotaros:(swatted the yellow bear imagin head) idiot bear! If you do that, tamaki's gonna break!

Noami: if we all calm down and think, we might come up with a good idea!

Sohara: Naomi wright.

Noami gave coffee for everybody and tamaki, he got an idea.

Tamaki: hey ryutaros, wanna coffee?

Ryutaros voice: I want some too!

Then coming out of tamaki's body are ryutaros who are a purple humanoid purple dragon , have a long light pink ponytail, wearing a trench coat with shoulder pads, white gloves and orange eyes.

Ryutaros: I've always wanted to try that stuff! Can I have some, right?

Tamaki: everyone meet ryutaros, I suppose that...

Momotaros: no! Noo don't you say it!

Tamaki: the fourth purple imagin.

Momotaros: gah! and that small fry angeloid is joining us!

Nymph: hey sour peach.

Momotaros:(Angry tick mark) sour peach?!(Growl turn at ryutaros) you punk, you said you do tamaki in or whatever, didn't ya?! The hell does that mean and what the hell are you?!

Tomoki: a dragon bonusly.

Daedalus: but like a kid.

John: indeed.

Ryutaros: I wanna drink coffee!

Momotaros: stop screwing around you!

Kintaros:(Grab ryutaros) should I put him down with one blow?

Momotaros: hell yeah! Put him down bear!

Urutaros: although fishermen who rush things never catch fish...I would like to know what's going on, now.

Tamaki: Would you three knock it off? No fighting in the deliner!

Rytuaros got the coffee and sat at the other table.

Ryutaros: thanks for the coffee(drink it)

Momotaros: you making fun of me punk?! (walk up to him)

Daedalus: Since when you were in Tamaki's body?

Ryutaros: hmmm, around the time that turtle stuck to him. (point at urataros)If I did it when he did, nobody would notice, right?

Urataros: so you used me as camouflage?

Momotaros: this punk sure is something.

Tamaki: So I got two imagin inside of me. Ryu has been inside me this long.

Ryutaros:(drink the coffee) this stuff's good!

**Meanwhile**

The owl imagin is attacking the man who made contact with the imagine escape from the hospital.

**back the deliner**

Tamaki: he said someone sent him to get rid of me and take the train of time, right?

Ryutraros: beats me tamaki-nii chan, what I gotta do just kinda enters my brain by itself, all imagin are like that, right?

Tomoki: really?

John: yes.

Urataros: Well, I guess it's something like that.

Ryutaros:(skip walking) Besides, if I do tamaki-nii chan in, he said he'll make me the conductor of the train of time! Cool, huh? Conductor.

Momotaros: conductor? Who!? Who said that crap?!

Ryutaros:(Dodges momotaros try to grab him) I told you I don't know, didn't I? It just pops out of my head,(touch the coffee) that's why I need to take tamaki-nii chan down kay?

Tamaki: well whoever it is must've try to get rid of me, ryutaros I know your not bad since you don't know any better and is an imagin way, I mean since your inside of me don't you think is not fun seeing a friend like me hurt nor those bad imagin too? If you do it makes the animal sad.

Ryutaros: ehh? Is this true and then if I ask nicely, will you let me stay for a little longer?

Tamaki: dude your welcome here.

Ryutaros: thanks tamaki-nii chan!

Tamaki: also I need your firepower on that imagin that got away, hop in.

Ryutaros: yay yay!

He went inside of tamaki's body.

Momotaros: don't get carried away! Damn it! Stop going back into Tamaki! (grab tamaki's shoulder and shake him) come out! I'm gonna show you who's boss! (tamaki punched him) gah!

Tamaki: knock it off!

Owner: (came in as everyone looked) another commotion, i see.

Takami: oh hi owner.

Daedalus: owner, please void ticket sharing inside of Tamaki.

Ryutaros voice: I've got my own ticket! In your pocket!

Tamaki checks his pocket and the ticket that is Ryutaros.

Daedalus: why?!

Tomoki: how did he get it?!

Tamaki: he said he got it from someone.

Owner: as long as you have a ticket. You are a passenger in the deliner. And as long as you don't cause trouble within the train...I have no concerns.( walk off as the train almost shook) this is the rule.

**Meanwhile**

The owl imagin flew and pick up the car and wrecking everything.

**At the deliner**

Tamaki: daedalus, ikaros and nymph with me, momotaros you try to get along more with urataros and kintaros, especially ryutaros as working together.

Momotaros: ah come on!

Tamaki: Come on, ryu we'll go see the animals and find the imagine.

He let ryutaros be in charges

As they went back as R-Tamaki break dance with the group as daedalus, ikaros and nymph split by flying to find the imagin or the person they imagin making contract with.

**Meanwhile at the deliner.**

Momotaros: okay listen up! This ain't the time to be at each other's throats!

Urutaros: true, we've got no choice but to cooperate… let's work together, Cap'n!

Kintaros: yeah! This is for Tamaki's sake, after all!

Momotaros: you guys aren't so bad, when push comes to shove!

Tomoki: look like they are finally getting along.

Sohara: is about time.

Naomi: wooow! What a touching scene!

Momotaros: I've got ya guys all wrong. Hey, bear! I seriously thought you were just some dumb stuffed bear, I'm sorry.

Tomoki: Who is he and what he did with momotaros?

Momotaros: shelly!

Urataros: hmm?

Momotaros: you weren't just a perverted turtle, after all! I'm so happy! Yeah!

Urataros: well, i thought you were a fish with it's brain dried up, just like kin-Chan. Guess we're even.

Momotaros: y-yeah.

Kintaros: (armed crossed) I thought y'all were no better than used socks.

Urataros: oh I see.

Momotaros: okay okay! Let's join for...force...force...it wont join...we're gonna join forces !

The trio imagin huddle together as sohara and tomoki facepalm

Noami: i think it's hopeless

**Meanwhile**

At the area where all the broken junk like a nest , the man arrived to see the horror.

Man: this is terrible...all this...

Deadalcus, ikaros and nymph arrived and found the guy. Then suddenly R-Tamaki and his dancing crew arrived as well then they stopped to see the stuff.

R-Tamaki: oh? We won't be able to get in at this rate! (spotted a cat and dog) oooh!

He ran over to them and crouch playing the dog and cat

Then the boy came to the guy , they stared at each other , then the owl imagine flew down and swatted everyone away.

Owl imaging: I've fulfilled your wish. Contract complete .

He went inside of him, Daedalus quickly used the card on the guy and checked the year is February 20th 10 years ago.

Nymph: February 20th, ten years ago.

Daedalus: (looked at the guy) do you remember anything about this day?

Guy: oh, that was the day koro died. You always dropped by after school and looked after him with me. But that day, koro got run over by a bicycle. you tried to bring him to the vet yourself but you got lost on the way... I found you and brought you there, but it was too late. Since then, you haven't visited the park. You're thinking it's your fault, aren't you? Hm? It's not your fault at all!

**With deliner**

Urataros: an opening!

Kintaros: now!

Momotaros: yeah!

They went and jumped inside of Tamaki then pushed ryutaros away but tamaki took over, then got up.

Tamaki: let's hurry!

Momotaros's voice: yes!

Tamski: (put the belt on and press the red button) henshin! (swift the passed)

**SWORD FORM!**

He transformed into den o

Den o: ore! Sanjou! (strike a pose)

Then he enter the deliner to travel back in time

At February 20th, 1997

The boy taking the hurt koro to find a vet and spotted the bog

Guy: reniji! (run up to him)

Reniji: koro's...

Then the sand coming out of the man as the owl imagin came in make the man passed out.

Owl man see a strange man holding a pocket watch , he ignore it as causing destruction by throwing feather arrows

Until den o arrived riding a motorcycle swatted the monster owl till he rolled to the floor and got up.

Den o let momotaros take over.

Den o: now then, it's been a while since my last climax! (set his sword)

Owl image: you just won't quit getting in my way, will you.(lance sword)

Den o: too bad for you, it's my hobby!

Ikaros and nymph arrived to watch the fight

Den o drove past him with a slashed and got off, charging at the enemy.

Den o: IZUKE! IZUKE! IZUKE!

They sword duel each other but the owl imagine losing then flies up.

Den o: you dumb bird! Get down here!

Dodges the feather bullet but got swatted by him flying by as den o got up.

Den o: so you wanna see my killer technique that badly eh?

The imagine owl mocking him patted the face.

Den o: (swift the passed with his belt) let's go!

**FULL CHARGE!**

Den o: my killer...

Tamaki took over.

Den o: sorry but change of plan, ryu!

Ryu went inside den o.

Ryutaros: the puppy's gonna die if we don't hurry!

Den o: i know, let's do this, alright birdbrain, if you was a duck. Is duck hunting season! (press the purple button and swift his passed again)

**GUN FORMED!**

Den o: kamen rider den o! Gun formed! (set his weapon to gun mode) mind if we beat you? I can't hear you!

He was shooting the owl imagin.

Owl imagin: this brat's crazy!

As he kept shooting rapidly till the owl imagin down at the ground.

Owl imagin: this is bad.

Den o: let finished this (swift his passed on his belt)

**FULL CHARGE!**

His shoulder pads that have orbs glowing and his gun charging then blast a big purple ball that hit it and two giant monster imagin.

Den o: ah come on! It turns into two giants?! Well then, ikaros and nymph is time to test it out!

The two angeloid nodded.

Ikaros: begin red sword mode.

Nymph: begin yellow ax mode.

Den-o: wha!?

Then an invisible chain link to momotaros and kinartos, ikaros chain to momotaros and nymph' chain to kintaros

Momotaros: what the?!

Kintaros: huh? I feel like something connects to my strength!

Ikaros is glowing red light and nymph glowing yellow light still flashes, Ikaros is now wearing her skimpy version of sword form and nymph is wearing an ax mode.

Den o: perfect, now to bring in the train.

Then the denliner appeared and is ryutaros' gun form, is dragon like feature mask while den o on his motorcycle driving towards it as the other taros train link up.

Ikaros fly up distracting the two giant imagin by unleashing sharp red missile bladed and nymph make a sonic wave from her ax waves.

Den o rev up as he on top of his train combine and the train shows a dragon like and the other taro's train open up and there weapons.

Den o fired as they all destroyed the first giant imagin and now the second giant imagin, then den o and the metallic dragon both fired a beam to destroy it.

Den o: woohoo! (he drove the motorbike down) now that what i call extreme fire power!

As Renji and the guy who took koro to the vet are Alice and okay.

**Timeskip**

Tamaki: well ryutaros thanks for the help.

Ryutaros: thanks tamaki- nii chan.

Tamaki: also you want to use my body and tomoki's for fun let me know.

Ryutaros: yay! Yay! (dance a little)

Momotaros: hey! Why this punk!

Tamaki: you three are terrible.

Momo, kin and uru felt an arrow stab to their chest.

Urutaros: also what was that? There was like a link chain on senpai and kin-chan.

Tamaki: There is a way I have tricks of it.

Daedalus: hehe, also thank you for freeing nymph.

Tamaki: no problem.

Then they hear a door open and they turn to see mynard, with Deneb and the harpy twins.

Tomoki: huh?!

Nymph: the harpy twins!?

Momotaros: another imagin?!

Tamaki: no way, your...my brother.

Mynard: hehe nice to meet you face to face bro, (smile) this will get a whole lot interesting.

John: indeed.

Roddick: everyone meet mynard, the secondary rider. kamen rider zeronos.


End file.
